Sampai Menutup Mata
by synstropezia
Summary: Sumpahnya berkata, "Pasti! Aku pasti mencintaimu sampai menutup mata. Walau terpisahkan, jiwa dan raga kita tetaplah satu." Suaranya yang parau bergetar hebat. Aku bisa merasakan keseriusannya. Aku memahami perasaannya, yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ajal. Karena itulah, penuhi kaul tersebut di akhir hayatmu.
1. Chapter 1

Sampai Menutup Mata

 **Summary : Sumpahnya berkata, "Pasti! Aku pasti mencintaimu sampai menutup mata. Walau terpisahkan, jiwa dan raga kita tetaplah satu." Suaranya yang parau bergetar hebat. Aku bisa merasakan keseriusannya. Aku memahami perasaannya, yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ajal. Karena itulah, penuhi kaul tersebut di akhir hayatmu.**

Rate : T

Chara : Natsu.D, Lucy.H

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort

Warning : Typo, dll

Fairy Tail bukan punya author, tetapi punya Hiro Mashima.

Iris hitamnya memandang sayu pemandangan sebatas jendela. Dia bergumam tidak jelas, seakan mengutuk keadaannya sekarang ini. Surai salam itu berkibar pelan ditiup angin, lewat kaca yang sengaja dibuka untuknya mencari udara segar. Di luar sana, terlihat beberapa orang lansia tengah duduk di atas kursi roda, mengelilingi taman rumah sakit di situ-situ saja. Anak ini masih muda, namun naas garis takdir mengatakan, dia harus terjebak di bangunan itu, berada di tengah garis kematian dan kehidupan.

Bunyi jam menggema di ruangan nan sunyi tersebut. Deretan gigi putihnya mengigit bibir bawah gemas. Meremas kedua ujung selimut menggunakan tangannya yang dihubungan dengan alat infus. Dia bosan, dia sangat ingin keluar. Menjelajahi dunia, terutama ke negara matahari terbit, Jepang. Meski negara tempatnya tinggal dapat dikatakan mirip, tetap saja yang asli berpuluh kali lipat lebih bagus.

Namun kenyataan membuatnya sadar, pemuda sejuta mimpi itu tidaklah berguna tanpa bantuan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia sudah lama lumpuh. Tinggal di rumah sakit sejal menginjak awal usia remaja. Menghabiskan jutaan bahkan milyaran uang untuk operasi, rehabilitasi, kemoterapi, dan lain-lain. Ya, rumah sakit memang pemeras terhebat sejagat raya. Orang-orang sibuk mencari fasilitas terbaik demi kelangsungan hidup mereka. Biaya bukanlah kendala, asalkan nyawa tidak beradu dengan maut.

 _Tok…tok…tok…._

 _CKLEK!_

Seseorang membuka pintu perlahan. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu membawa sekeranjang buah yang diimport dari Crocus. Dia tersenyum, melihat lelaki salamnya telah menjadi anak baik setengah hari.

"Yo, Natsu. Kakak membawakan buah apel kesukaanmu, mau makan?" tawarnya dibalas gelengan kecil, yang menjadikan itu penolakan ke sepersekian kali. Suasana hening sejenak, hingga dia merogoh sesuatu dalam tas ranselnya. Sebuah album foto

"Lihat, ini namanya menara eiffle, letaknya di Paris. Kemarin kakak baru pulang dari sana. Jika Natsu sudah sembuh, kami akan menemanimu pergi. Oke?"

"Apa yang menarik memang? Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai menara biasa" dia bukanlah anak kesenian seperti kakaknya. Lulus menyandang IPK terbaik membanggakan kampus, serta orang tua mereka. Dia cuman anak SMP biasa, yang sedang mencari apa itu jati diri

"Itukan menurutmu. Menara ini dibangun oleh seorang bernama Gustave Eiffle. Dengan menggunakan perhitungan matematika, menjadikannya menara yang tahan terhadap angin. Luar biasa, bukan? Meski sempat dikritik masyarakat karena bentuknya yang menantang. Menara eiffle masuk dalam salah satu struktur terkenal di dunia"

"Dulu saja, membuat menara kartu kamu gagal terus, yang pendek pun butuh waktu berhari-hari untuk menyelesaikannya"

"Jangan mengungkit cerita lama. Kami adalah dua Natsu yang berbeda! Di masa lalu, dia dikenal sehat walafiat. Suka bermain basket di lapangan dekat kompleks rumah. Memiliki banyak teman dan terkenal di sekolah, tetapi sekarang beda! Kini dia terbaring di rumah sakit. Berjalan saja butuh bantuan kakak atau ayah atau ibunya. Makan disuapi suster. Harus meminta dokter memeriksa keadaannya. Aku benci, benci, benci!"

"Mulutmu terlalu mudah mengatai hidup ini amat menjijikan. Mungkin jika pergi ke sana, kau bisa menemukan pasangan hidupmu. Ingatkan, Perancis dijuluki negara romantis, karena keberadaan menara eiffle di kota Paris?"

Pasangan hidup? Sisa umur yang terbilang sedikit membuatnya merasa ragu. Apa dia boleh, memimpikan hal besar semacam tadi? Jangankan keliling dunia, sembuh saja belum tentu kesampaian. Natsu membulak-balik isi album tersebut. Air mata berjatuhan, membasahi sampul plastik berisikan selembar foto. Ujung jemarinya mengelus lembut, dia larut dalam momentum indah sembilan tahun lalu. Penyesalannya tambah kuat setelah sinar X mendiagnosis, ada benjolan seukuran bola pingpong di otaknya.

"Kak, apa sekolah itu menyenangkan?" tanya Natsu masih menundukkan kepala lesu. Kepalanya serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum dalam satu waktu. Berbicara saja membutuhkan banyak tenaga. Mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun sulit

"Pertanyaanmu aneh, kamu kan pernah sekolah dulu"

"Tapi sebatas tingkat menengah pertama. Seharusnya sekarang aku ikut ujian masuk SMA"

"Siapa yang berkata seperti itu padamu?" tersirat rasa penasaran dibalik _onyx_ senada milik sang adik. Entah bagaimana hatinya bekerja sekarang, dia senang mendengar ucapan itu. Menunjukkan bahwa Natsu masih memiliki semangat untuk hidup dan berjuang

"Wendy-san. Kakak ingatkan? Dia meninggal dua tahun lalu. Umurnya baru saja menginjak sebelas tahun, tetapi dengan kejam Tuhan memberinya cobaan berat" dia memiliki hak mengutuk kehendak takdir yang semena-mena. Orang jahat selalu dibiarkan hidup lebih lama, sedangkan yang baik dipanggil terlebih dahulu. Benar-benar tidak adil!

"Natsu. Tuhan memiliki rencana tersendiri dibalik ujian tersebut. Buktinya, Wendy berhasil melewati semua itu, kan? Dia juga yang memberimu semangat, agar tidak mudah menyerah, tetap berkeinginan kuat untuk sembuh. Tanpanya, apa kamu bisa membayangkan, dirimu akan menjadi apa dan siapa?"

"Anak itu sering bercerita, dia suka pergi ke sekolah, bertemu teman-teman, guru. Belajar bersama di ruang kelas. Memakan bekal waktu istirahat tiba. Mengerjakan tugas kelompok prakarya. Terkadang jalan-jalan ke mall di saat langit cerah. Mendengarnya membuatku terkenang masa lalu. Aku sama sepertinya. Aku mengerti perasaannya yang terpukul, karena tidak berdaya melawan nasib"

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kamu jadikan tujuan hidup, Natsu?"

"Seperti kak Zeref yang kuliah di universitas terkenal, di sebrang kota Crocus. Tidak, aku hanya berharap bisa lulus SMA. Waktuku tinggal tiga tahun lagi, cukup kan untuk menamatkan pendidikan?"

"Bahkan lebih dari cukup, Natsu. Kakak bisa menolongmu agar masuk kelas akselerasi, mau?"

"Tentu, dengan begitu aku dapat menghemat satu tahun untuk kuliah"

Semangatnya bagai disulut api sehingga mempercepat kebangkitannya. Zeref mengukir seutas senyum penuh arti, dia rela melakukan apapun, bahkan jika diperbolehkan, memberi setengah umurnya kepada adik tercinta Natsu Dragneel, walau hanya setengah tahun, tiga bulan ataupun sehari, maka hal tersebut pasti diperbuat olehnya. Kasih seorang kakak mirip dengan ibu, tak terhingga sepanjang masa.

Lagi pula, menolong manusia yang sekarat bukanlah tindakan dosa, benar?

Hari demi hari Natsu habiskan untuk belajar, namun sesuai batasan tubuhnya yang sekarang rentan penyakit. Mulai dari jam sembilan pagi sampai sepuluh belajar bahasa Inggris, dilanjut matematika yang membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dibanding mata pelajaran lain. Dia tidak bodoh-bodoh amat untuk mencerna semua itu, lalu meminta penjelasan dua kali lipat terperinci dari sebelumnya. Kau boleh berkata, kemauan keras merubah tabiat buruknya yang gampang menyerah.

Dia memiliki waktu dua bulan satu minggu, mempersiapkan mental serta senjata utamanya, yakni pengetahuan.

 _Doa yang ia panjatkan tidaklah muluk. Natsu sebatas ingin, menjalani kehidupan normal seperti anak sebayanya, merasakan suka duka duduk di bangku SMA sebelum surat kematian dikirimkan malaikat maut._

 _Perihal cinta?_

 _Natsu enggan mengharapkannya._

 _Satu kata sejuta makna itu tabu bagi kamus kehidupannya._

 _Terbesit pemikiran buruk yang mengentayangi dirinya selama beberapa waktu terakhir ini  
"Bukankah jauh lebih baik, jika aku tidak dikenal siapa pun?"_

Kau salah besar, Natsu Dragneel. Pasti, pasti seseorang akan mematahkan anggapanmu yang mencelakakan.

Bersambung….

A/N : Yuhuuuu halo semuanya! Saya balik lagi dengan fic baru pair NaLu. Karena ini masih prolog, mohon maaf ya apabila tidak seru. Mohon review dari kalian semua, apakah cerita ini memang pantas dilanjut atau tidak.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu telah mempersiapkan semuanya, terutama mental jika tidak berhasil memasuki SMA impiannya. Demi itu, dia memaksakan diri belajar melebihi batas kemampuan, dimana kegagalan sentatiasa menghantui di sekitarnya, memeras otak sang pemuda agar mendekati kata 'berhasil'. Namun, manusia hidup bukan sekadar mengandalkan pengetahuan, tetapi juga keberuntungan dan kepercayaan. 'Kegagalan adalah keberhasilan yang tertunda'. Itu benar, jadi, untuk apa disesali jika kita sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin?

"Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri. Kunci keberhasilanmu terletak di sana" ucap Zeref sebelum meninggalkan rumah sakit dalam keadaan tenang. Mengemas serakan buku yang tercecer di atas meja kayu

Kepala pink-nya mengangguk manis menuruti perkataan itu. Natsu tidak dapat memikirkan apapun, selain merasakan bentrok demi bentrok yang berperang dalam kepala. Meski belum mendapat izin dari dokter, dia terlalu masa bodoh untuk mengkhawatirkannya. Masa muda adalah yang terindah, termasuk 'usia emas' dimana kamu tumbuh dan berkembang, bersama orang tua tercinta.

Ya, Natsu memutuskan untuk meninggal, tanpa menyisikan sedikit pun penyesalan.

-ll-

Pagi menyapa seluruh umat manusia, tak terkecuali hewan dan tumbuhan. Natsu sudah mempersiapkan diri sejak jam lima tadi, mandi, mencuci muka, gosok gigi, berpakaian lengkap, dia telah siap menghadapi segala rintangan di depan mata. Zeref ikut menemani menuju tempat berlangsungnya ujian. Semua murid dengan satu tujuan sama tengah berkumpul di lapangan. Sigap mendengar instruksi dari kepala sekolah, yakni seorang lelaki separuh baya berusia sekitar tujuh puluh tahun. Bukankah beliau pantas pensiun?

"Ruang ujian dibagi menjadi tujuh, yang berada di lantai satu dan dua. Setelah mendapat kartu peserta, harap mencari kelas dimana kalian akan mengerjakan tes masuk. Sekian dari saya, terima kasih"

"Selamat berjuang, Natsu" Zeref melepas kepergian sang adik, disertai doa dan harapan setinggi mungkin. Seulas senyum ditampakannya sekilas. Tak lupa mengancungkan jempol berisyarat 'aku pasti bisa'

Merepotkan sekali….batin Natsu menemui petugas, hendak meminta kartu peserta sebelum masuk ke bangunan utama. Dia memperhatikan sekeliling. Menerobos kerumunan manusia yang sibuk mencari nama mereka masing-masing. Tubuh lemahnya kalah melawan tekanan di sekitar. Mencapai titik paling depan pun terasa sangat sulit. Natsu berusaha bangkit kembali, menunggu sampai hiruk-pikuk sedikit mereda, lalu dia melihat lagi papan pengumuman.

"Kelasmu di IX-2 IPS. Lantai dua. Kamu duduk bersama Lucy Heartfilia" sebuah suara melewati indra pendengarannya cepat. Natsu segera bergegas mengikuti arahan tersebut. Mengingat waktu yang dia miliki tidaklah banyak

'Lembut….suara itu mirip dengan ibu'. Awan gelap di hati Natsu berangsur menghilang, digantikan sinar kehangatan milik matahari. Dia tidak lagi merasa gugup, takut atau bingung, seakan beliau memang berada di sisinya, setia menemani sampai akhir perjuangan. Pintu digeser pelan, terlihat ada tiga puluh murid kira-kira banyaknya, yang mengincar satu tujuan yaitu kelulusan. Pengawas menunjuk satu bangku kosong di bagian belakang. Seorang wanita bersurai wanita duduk santai menunggu soal dibagikan.

"Ayo berusaha bersama-sama" ajaknya mengulurkan tangan ingin berjabat. Natsu menerima dengan senang hati, siapa pun wanita itu dia juga mengharapkan hal sebaliknya

Lembar soal dioper dari depan ke belakang. Berisi seratus butir pertanyaan yang diujikan, dua lembar penuh. Natsu meletekkan pensil di sebelah kanan. Mereka masih harus menunggu bel dibunyikan sebanyak tiga kali berturut-turut, barulah pengawas memberi aba-aba untuk mengerjakan. Dia mendadak kepikiran 'suara ibu' yang didengarnya tiga menit lalu. Ah….sayang sekali aku tidak mengetahui siapa orang itu. Sekarang, bagaimana caraku berterima kasih?

"Baiklah. Kalian boleh mengerjakannya"

Dentingan bel pun bagaikan lenyap dari kedua pasang telinganya. Natsu menepuk pipi lumayan keras, dia harus fokus dan mendapat hasil terbaik. Soal Bahasa Jepang dapat dikerjakannya dengan mudah, melihat kemampuan terbaik Natsu terletak di bidang sastra. Begitu juga pengetahuan alam yang 80% didominasi biologi. Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan tepat, tersisa satu jam untuk melahap habis soal matematika yang menghalangi pintu keluar.

" _Sial….aku lupa rumus volume kerucut!"_

'Tidak apa-apa, daripada menghabiskan banyak waktu lebih baik aku mengerjakan nomor berikutnya'. Natsu berusaha keras menenangkan diri. Dia bertekad tidak boleh dikalahkan subjek kelemahannya. Ada tujuh belas soal yang dilewati dari dua puluh, bukankah ini pertanda buruk?! Rambut landaknya diacak-acak kesal, kenapa harus lupa rumus di saat-saat genting? Tiga yang dia kerjakan pun belum tentu benar, masih setengah yakin setengah ragu.

"Ambillah" ucap seseorang di sebelahnya, menyodorkan remukan kertas putih bertuliskan macam-macam rumus

Mencontek adalah perubatan terlarang, Natsu mengetahui itu melebih apapun. Namun yang paling penting sekarang, dia mesti menyelesaikan seratus butir soal di depannya. Mau salah atau benar dipikirkan nanti saja, waktu yang terjepit sukses membuat Natsu kehilangan sehat, gila-gilaan menyilang pilihan dari a sampai e menurut hati nurani.

 _PLEK!_

Pensil kayu pemberian Zeref patah di tengah-tengah ujian berlangsung. Natsu hendak merautnya kembali memakai pengserut mini yang terselip di saku celana. Sesaat _onyx_ itu terasa berkunang-kunang. Pemandangan di sekitar bergoyang liar, menyebabkan dia menjatuhkan segala benda dalam kepalan tangan. Natsu yang mendapat balik kesadarannya langsung bertindak, namun mengambil alat tulis pun seperti menggengam besi berbobot satu ton, sangat berat! Gagal tes karena sakit kepala bukan pengalaman lucu. Dia bersikeras melanjutkan walau diminta beristirahat di UKS.

"Pakai saja pensilku"

Lagi-lagi wanita surai pirang menjadi malaikat penyelamatnya. Natsu dinyatakan berhasil melewati tes masuk menurut dirinya sendiri, berkat bantuan teman sebangku. Seluruh murid berhamburan keluar kelas, diikuti mereka berdua yang entah kenapa bisa tertinggal. Natsu mengembalikan pensil itu kepada sang pemilik asli, bahkan dia sempat kepikirkan untuk balas budi. Sudah ditolong dua kali masa dilupakan begitu saja?

"Eto…eto….apa hari ini kamu sibuk?" tanya Natsu disendat rasa malu. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi kurusnya yang kurang makan, harap-harap cemas menanti jawaban dari si pirang

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mentraktirmu di restorant Island. Anggap saja ucapan terima kasih karena terus menolongku"

"Eh….padahal tidak perlu repot-repot! Tetapi jika kamu memaksa, mau bagaimana lagi"

Bunga melatar belakangi suasana hati Natsu saat ini. Dia baru pertama kali pergi bareng cewek, orang asing pula. Biarlah pulang terlambat juga, jarang-jarang ini. Restorant Island berlokasi di Jalan Magnolia nomor 7, cukup dekat dengan SMA Fairy Tail tempat murid SMP serentak melaksanakan ujian masuk.

Mencairkan suasana itu penting, tetapi mulut Natsu seakan terkunci sampai kesulitan berbicara. Mengeluarkan huruf vokal pun lidahnya bergetar hebat. Selempang tas hitam dipegang erat-erat, dia merasa benar-benar payah dalam urusan wanita. Pantas, kak Zeref tak bosan mengejeknya 'jomblo ngenes'. Meski pemuda bodoh tercinta kita ini kurang peduli dengan masalah sejenis itu.

"Omong-omong kamu lulusan mana?"

"SMP Lamia Scale"

"Wow! Berarti kau cukup pintar, ya"

"Ehehehe….mungkin begitu"

"Cara berjalanmu lucu"

"Te-terima kasih atas pujiannya, ehehehe…." jelas kan sindiran halusnya mengarah ke ejekan?! Natsu memperhatikan kaki kanannya iba. Kata dokter, dia harus menjalani fisioterapi selama setengah tahun, baru diperbolehkan meninggalkan rumah sakit. Jika tidak, maka cara berjalannya akan bengkok seperti sekarang

Kanker tidak menetap di satu ruas saja. Usai menggerogoti tulang belakangnya, penyakit mematikan itu kini menyerang bagian kaki. Sialan memang, tetapi mau dikutuk sebanyak apapun, keadaan tetaplah sama tanpa perubahan berarti. Mereka sampai di restorant Island. Duduk di bagian ujung kanan menghindari keramaian. Si pirang sebatas memesan kentang goreng ditemani segelas besar coca-cola. Natsu hanya meminta segelas kopi pahit pada pelayan. Nafsu makannya hilang entah kemana.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu atau apa"

"Ja-jangan dipikirkan! Kaki kananku memang pincang sejak dulu. Bukan masalah besar, kok!"

"Be…benarkah?"

"Iya. Pincang karena kecelakaan mobil delapan tahun lalu" Natsu menyembunyikan kebenaran dibalik ucapannya. Dia tidak betul-betul pincang, kalian tau itukan? Sedangkan bagi keluarga Dragneel merupakan hal lumrah, karena putra bungsu mereka mengidap kanker

"Hey. Jika misalnya kita berdua diterima, ayo berteman!"

"Ber…teman….?"

Kapan terakhir kali dia mendengarnya? SMP kelas satu? SD? TK? Natsu tidak dapat mengingat secara rinci, namun perasaan itu datang menghampiri sekali lagi. Buliran jernih siap terjun bebas dari sudut matanya. Natsu mengelapnya sambil tersenyum getir, apa dia masih pantas menanggapi permintaan tersebut? Padahal sisa usianya tak kurang dari tiga tahun?

"Te-tentu. Aku tidak sabar menunggu saat itu tiba" hatinya mana enak hati menolak. Natsu terpaksa setuju didesak keadaan sekitar. Jika suatu hari nanti mereka dekat satu sama lain, maka dia hanya perlu memutuskan hubungannya, lalu pura-pura tidak kenal agar 'sang malaikat' tidak terluka lebih dalam

"Air mukamu buruk. Mungkin sepotong kentang goreng bisa memperbaiki _mood_ "

"Ah tidak, terima kasih. Te-tentang hal tadi….aku rasa janggal"

"Janggal darimananya?" tanya si pirang menyungging seutas senyum penuh arti

"Kita sudah berteman bukan?"

"Seratus untukmu! Aku kira kamu tidak akan menyadarinya"

"Ahahaha….kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Maaf tidak bisa berlama-lama menemanimu"

"Berhati-hatilah di jalan! Aku tidak ingin mendapatimu kecelakaan ditabrak mobil"

"Oh ayolah, aku bukan anak kecil lagi" gumam Natsu tertawa kecil. Menutup pintu lestorant keras dan berjalan pulang menuju rumah

 _Terkutuklah perasaan senang itu_

 _Aku mana berhak merasakannya_

Bersambung….

Balasan review : (deg2an pas mau baca review yang hanya dua ini, tetapi terima kasih banyak)

Fic of Delusion : Memang sih rada keliatan kayak one shoot, meski pada awalnya niatku mau bikin sekali tamat, tapi gak jadi. Pasti, cerita ini pasti bakalan panjang, takutnya hiatus nanti di tengah jalan. Thx ya udah review, kamu selalu aja mampir :)

Kaoru Dragneel : Eh benarkah? Aku kira gak menarik loh karena chap 1 itu baru awal banget. Oke deh, thx ya udah review. Gimana chapter dua-nya?


	3. Chapter 3

_3 hari kemudian…._

Pengumuman kelulusan telah dipasang di _website_ resmi SMA Fairy Tail atau papan pengumuman. Natsu malas jika berdesak-desakan, mengingat pula kondisi kakinya yang tidak dalam keadaan fit sejak kemarin. Besok sekolah dimulai, kak Zeref memperingati adik tersayangnya agar tidak terlalu lelah, begitu juga ayah dan ibu, mereka hanya takut Natsu kenapa-napa, dan dia sendiri ogah merusak kebahagiaan terbesarnya.

Di sinilah Natsu duduk, di depan komputer yang sudah menyala dari lima menit lalu. Jari telunjuknya mengetik nama sebuah _website_ , menekan kolom bagian 'lolos tahap tes' gemetaran. Dia sudah berusaha sangat keras. Melafalkan rumus matematika sampai gila. Mengafal materi IPA sampai kepala terasa penuh. Berlatih menulis kanji demi tes Bahasa Jepang. Semua dilakukannya mati-matian, kalau gagal sekarang, Natsu tidak tau mesti berlapang dada atau mengutuk takdir.

"Natsu Dragneel…Natsu Dragneel…." gumamnya seorang diri, harap-harap cemas menginginkan nama itu, terselip di antara deretan pesaing lain

Bingo! Ada di bawah nama Sting Eucliffe dengan rata-rata 9.0, sedangkan punya Natsu 8.6. Ya, dia senang bukan kepalang karena dua alasan, yaitu : berhasil menepati janji untuk bersama-sama sekolah dan menjadi teman, kedua : dia membanggakan orang tua dan kak Zeref, keluarga paling berharga yang dimilikinya.

Berita membahagiakan ini harus diberitaukan secepat kilat. Natsu pun sontak menuruni tangga tersendat-sendat penuh semangat.

"Ayah, ibu, kak Zeref!" panggilnya menginterupsi mereka yang asyik menonton acara televisi. Menyadari Natsu turun dari lantai dua, ketiga manusia itu buru-buru menghampiri, pasti pemberitahuan tentang tes masuk

"Bagimana hasilnya?" tanya sang ibu pertama kali, diikuti raut cemas ayah dan Zeref

"Aku diterima! Besok bisa sekolah!" seru Natsu memecah keheningan. Suasana yang awalnya tegang kembali mereda. Sorak sorai kemenangan terdengar meriah mengisi kekosongan di ruang tamu

"Selamat, ya, Natsu. Sekarang salah satu impianmu sudah terwujud, masih punya yang lain?" Zeref tak mau ketinggalan mengajukan pertanyaan. Adik kecilnya tengah berpikir, memiringkan ke kiri dan ke kanan yang membuatnya begitu menggemaskan

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau"

"Kamu tidak ingin memiliki teman?"

"Apa maksud ayah? Aku punya teman, kok"

Ups, keceplosan! Batin Natsu. Dia mengundang rasa penasaran seluruh anggota keluarga. Entah terlalu senang atau apa, ayahnya merangkul tubuh sang anak seerat mungkin. Mengejutkan jelas, padahal baru pertama kali putra bungsu Dragneel berkomunikasi dengan orang luar, sudah dapat teman saja. Namun hal yang paling menarik perhatian adalah jenis kelaminnya, jangan-jangan cewek lagi!

Untuk merayakan keberhasilan Natsu dalam pendidikan dan sosial, ibu segera beranjak pergi ke dapur, hendak memasakkan makanan kesukaan buah hati tercinta. Tak mau ketinggalan, ayah ikut membantu sebatas memotong sayur-mayur. Zeref tinggal di ruang tamu, menemani adiknya mengobrol tentang topik barusan : teman baru Natsu. Niat usil sang kakak pun mulai muncul mendapati wajah yang tersipu malu itu.

"Jadi, siapa nama temanmu?" pertanyaan paling mendasar dan penting. Natsu mengambil jeda beberapa saat, kenapa harus gugup padahal hanya diintrogasi biasa?

"Lucy Heartfilia kalau tidak salah" jawab Natsu ragu-ragu. Tiga hari lalu mereka belum berkenalan, dia tau namanya dari seseorang yang kebetulan lewat, lalu berbaik hati memberitau

"Kalau tidak salah? Apa kalian…."

"Ya, kami tidak saling mengetahui nama masing-masing. Maaf, mungkin dia bukan temanku, hanya sekadar kenal dan mengobrol sebentar"

"Tidak bisa disebut asing juga, sih. Tinggal berkenalan saja ketika masuk nanti, mudah bukan?" Natsu menganggukan kepala pelan, jadi, sesi tanya-menjawab sudah selesai kan? Zeref tidak membiarkannya berdiri terlebih dahulu, masih ada yang menjanggal di hati pemuda bersurai hitam itu

"Apa dia pacarmu?"

"Hah?! Kakak ini apa-apaan?! Aku tidak memiliki niat untuk pacaran!" sukses berat! Zeref cekikikan melihat wajah Natsu semerah kepiting rebus di restorant mahal. Pemandangan lucu nan langka yang menyegarkan otak

"Berhentilah menggodaku, kak!"

"Zeref, Natsu, ayo makan siang dulu!" ajak sang ibu yang langsung dituruti. Berdebat juga tidak ada gunanya, masalah begituan merupakan keahilan si putra sulung. Dibanding masuk kesenian dia lebih pantas masuk jurusan hukum

Yakiniku panas tersedia di meja makan bertaplak kotak-kotak merah. Masakan andalan itu wajib ada setiap kali merayakan sesuatu. Terakhir kali, mereka menyantapnya sewaktu kesehatan Natsu masih baik-baik saja. Sekarang tiga tahun telah berlalu, cepat juga ya….dia yang paling menyukai daging di antara ayah, ibu dan kakak, dia juga yang makannya paling banyak. Melihat Natsu kehilangan nafsu makan bagai pukulan telak bagi keluarga mereka. Menghabiskan setengah nasi pun tidak ada.

"Terima kasih atas makannya. Aku ke kamar duluan" pamit Natsu menaiki tangga. Zeref memandang sendu mangkuk berwarna hijau di samping kanannya. Kenapa kesenangan selalu disertai kesedihan di belakangnya?

"Ah iya, untuk besok tidak perlu membuatkanku bekal. Aku di sekolah hanya sampai jam sepuluh pagi"

"Natsu, bukankah lebih baik kamu tidak ikut upcara penerimaan siswa baru? Ibu takut kamu pingsan" bagaimana tidak khawatir, dia mengidap penyakit mematikan bernama kanker stadium empat, meski sekarang baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang tau bukan ke depannya?

"Bu, percayalah padaku! Aku benar-benar merasa sehat, jika kepalaku sakit nanti, aku berjanji akan pergi ke UKS dan mengabari kalian, oke?"

Karena waktu bebasnya, tidak tersisa banyak. Natsu sadar, dia harus memanfaatkan waktu demi waktu sebaik mungkin. Tuhan mana lihat waktu untuk mencabut nyawa manusia?

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Pagi-pagi sekali, sekitar pukul enam, Natsu tengah bersiap memasang sepatu kets putih pemberian ayahnya, sebagai hadiah karena berhasil melanjutkan ke SMA. Sepeda Zeref terparkir rapi, di depan gerbang rumah bercat putih bersih, meski yang bersangkutan tidak ingin diantar oleh siapapun ke sekolah. Dia sudah berpesan kemarin, akan berangkat sendirian naik kendaraan umum, tetapi diindahkan total dengan alasan, 'demi kebaikanmu'.

"Ayo pergi, jarak dari rumah ke sekolah lumayan jauh, lho" peringat Zeref memainkan bel sepedanya bosan. Natsu duduk di belakang jok, berpegangan erat selama perjalanan yang mengharuskan mereka melewati rute kelak-kelok

"Hari ini bersemangat tidak?"

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah lama tidak sekolah, pasti menyenangkan sekali"

"Baguslah. Mendengar jawabanmu kakak tidak lagi khawatir"

"Khawatir untuk apa? Adikmu sudah besar, sekarang menginjak bangku kelas satu SMA. S-M-A!" eja Natsu di akhir kata, berusaha menyakinkan Zeref yang entah kenapa, suka sekali meragukan setiap perkataannya

"Iya iya, Natsu sudah besar. Dulu masih mengompol dan menangis. Berjalan pun butuh bantuan ibu. Menulis abjad saja tidak bisa, hahaha…."

"I-itukan saat masih TK! Berhentilah menggodaku!" anggap saja kalimat itu merupakan kesukaannya. Zeref tertawa hambar guna mencairkan suasana. Dia tau diri tidak boleh sedih di saat-saat seperti ini. Natsu sedang bergembira, sebagai kakak yang baik ia wajib ikut merasakannya

Tanpa sadar, sepeda yang Natsu tumpangi berhenti mendadak, tepat di depan bangunan megah bertuliskan 'SMA Fairy Tail'. Ini sekolahnya, inilah tempatnya menuntut ilmu selama tiga tahun. Dia segera masuk dengan tergesa-gesa, meninggalkan Zeref yang sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Apa Lucy-san sudah sampai? Kira-kira nanti di kelas mana? Lantai satu atau dua? Natsu terlalu bersemangat memikirkannya, dia pun tidak sengaja terpeleset batu kerikil.

"Lucy-san!" serunya terkejut, mendapati seorang wanita bersurai pirang menolongnya, agar tetap berdiri. Tangan mereka berpegangan, Natsu yang sadar langsung melepaskan dan mengucap terima kasih

"Bagus juga semangatmu. Sedikit, lho, yang baru datang"

"Eh….benarkah?"

Natsu beranggapan, semua orang antusias karena Senin ini merupakan, hari pertama mereka masuk sekolah setelah liburan panjang berakhir. Ternyata salah besar, ya. Gedung olahraga menjadi tempat para murid melaksanakan orientasi. Wakilnya adalah siswa dengan nilai terbaik, ditambah sambutan ketua OSIS dan kepala sekolah.

Seorang lelaki berambut pirang pucat menaiki podium penuh kebanggaan. Samar-samar Natsu mengenali sosoknya yang nampak familiar, seperti pernah melihat di _cover_ majalah remaja. Tepuk tangan menggema di seluruh ruangan. Hebat sekali pidatonya, mampu menyihir orang untuk mendengar hingga selesai. Sementara 'pengantar tidur' kepala sekolah bikin peserta malas memperhatikan, bahkan sangat membosankan….

"Yosh, waktunya cari kelas!"

"Mau mencari bersama-sama? Siapa tau kita sekelas" ajak Lucy spontan menarik lengan Natsu. Diam-diam ada yang cemburu di belakang punggung, entah siapa dia auranya gelap pekat

Kembali, mereka membaca deretan nama yang tersusun rapi, di papan tulis berwarna hijau lumut. Natsu heboh menunjuk-nunjuk tulisan kanji bermakna musim panas itu. Lucy yang sadar mengajak teman barunya naik ke lantai dua. Kelas I-C terlihat di depan iris karamel dan hitam tersebut. Tuhan memang baik, dia tidak akan sendirian melewati masa-masa kelas satu SMA.

"Aku ingin duduk di dekat jendela" Lucy mendahului Natsu yang sebenarnya kepingin juga di sana. Ya biarlah, masih ada bangku kosong lain, semisal di pojok kiri dekat seorang pemuda berambut raven

"Maaf, bolehkah aku duduk di sini?"

"Duduk saja, lagi pula tempat itu masih kosong. Siapa namamu?" menangkap pertanyaan itu Natsu terdiam sejenak. Terlalu cepat dan pendek sehingga dia kurang jelas mendengarnya

"Tolong diulangi, aku tidak dengar"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Natsu Dragneel, kamu?"

"Gray Fullbuster. Salam kenal _conge_ " hah, conge? Apa itu bahasa gaul yang digunakan anak zaman sekarang? Natsu hanya mengangguk dan menarik kursi untuk diduduki. Mengerti tidak, bingung iya

"Hey! Jangan sembarangan mencetus julukan aneh" teriak Lucy memperingati Gray yang acuh tak acuh. Bagus, sekarang otaknya kesulitan mencerna maksud dari percakapan mereka berdua

"Kamu tidak usah mendengar perkataan dia. Gray hanya bercanda"

"O-oh"

Syukurlah bel berbunyi, jadi, Natsu tidak lagi mendengar pertengkaran kecil Gray dan Lucy. Wali memasuki kelas dilanjut perkenalan diri. Nama beliau Gildarts-sensei, mengajar pelajaran IPS dan ekonomi. Ketika giliran Natsu tiba, hampir seluruh murid membicarakan yang tidak-tidak mengenai cara berjalannya. Suara sang guru berhasil menenangkan kericuhan, dia berterima kasih karena diselamatkan tidak langsung.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kakimu?"

"Kecelakaan mobil, sensei. Eto….perkenalkan nama saya Natsu Dragneel. Mohon bantuannya untuk satu tahun ke depan"

"Kasihan sekali dia. Kakinya sampai bengkok begitu"

"Menakutkan! Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengannya"

"Siapa tau dia berbohong, bahwa sebenarnya itu adalah penyakit polio"

"Hahaha….aku sampai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat cara berjalannya. Apalagi kalau jatuh, pasti lebih menarik"

"Tempatnya bukan di sini, tetapi di SLB. Hahaha!"

Penyakit kankernya adalah rahasia besar. Natsu sadar harus menerima nasib, dia siap diejek sebanyak apapun. Gildarts-sensei memperbolehkan balik ke tempat. Tatapan intimidasi Gray membuat detak jantungnya berpacu cepat, jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa. Jangan sampai!

"Gray tidak akan menganggumu selama ada aku" ujar Lucy menenangkan Natsu yang berkeringat dingin. Apa dia itu malaikat? Gumamnya tersenyum simpul penuh sejuta arti. Andai moment ini abadi

 _Ting…tong…ting…tong…._

Seseorang masuk ke dalam kelas, ketika mereka sibuk mengemasi buku tulis. Ternyata lelaki yang tadi menjadi wakil murid, tetapi ada perlu apa dia datang kemari? Tanya Natsu terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik si asing. Tatapan dia terhadap Lucy beda sekali, begitu dalam dan lembut.

"Siapa lelaki di belakangmu ini?!" Natsu menjatuhkan isi kotak pensilnya yang berhamburan keluar, akibat kaget diteriaki seperti tadi

"Dia teman baruku, Sting-kun. Apa kamu cemburu?"

"Su-sudah jelas kan! Kalian terlihat dekat, aku pikir kamu berpindah ke lain hati"

"Bicara apa kamu ini?" canda Lucy memukul bahu Sting pelan. Natsu melamun di tempat, apa hubungan mereka? Kenapa sekarang malaikat penolongnya terasa begitu jauh?

"Maaf menyela. Apa hubungan kalian?"

"Aku belum memberitaumu, ya, Natsu. Kami pacaran"

 _Padahal kamu tidak perlu, menaruh perhatian untuk orang lain kecuali pacarmu sendiri._

 _Terutama, dia adalah lelaki yang cacat fisiknya_

Bersambung….

A/N : Update selanjutnya Aozora Kataomoi dan Jalan Pikir Readers ya. Thx buat SR yang udah baca, juga kepada para pereview yang setia menanti kelanjutan cerita gaje ini. Jujur, author bingung bagaimana membuat chapter 4-nya, tetapi jangan khawatir, gak bakal discontinue. Author akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk segera membuatnya.

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Hahaha, aku juga baru sadar ada typo di sana pas baca ulang, langsung deh malu sendiri. Ya kalau soal pemikiranmu itu kita lihat saja bagaimana ke depannya, tetapi jaminan cerita ini tamat belum seratus persen. Thx ya udah review.

Winry : Eh benarkah feel-nya dapet? Padahal ini baru awal lho, aku belum menampilkan semua emosi karakter. Berarti prolognya terjamin ya. Thx udah review


	4. Chapter 4

Pacaran? Batin Natsu terbelalak kaget. Dengan segera ia mengemas isi tas, berjalan tertatuh-tatih meninggalkan kelas. Lucy sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Namun, entah kenapa suaranya terdengar jauh, padahal jarak mereka hanya terpaut dua meter. Dia berhenti di belakang halaman sekolah. Mengatur nafas agar lebih tenang, lelah terlalu cepat mengambil langkah. Pengakuannya bagai sambaran petir bagi hati kecil pemuda itu. Kenapa sangat sakit? Padahal mereka tidak berteman, hanya orang asing yang sepintas mengenal!

"Sting-san adalah pacar Lucy. Sting-san adalah pacar Lucy. STING-SAN ADALAH PACAR LUCY!" akibat stres, Natsu terus mengulang perkataan yang sama. Rambut _spike_ -nya di acak-acak sebagai pelampiasan. Dia sadar telah dirasuki setan, karena marah tanpa alasan jelas

"Dan Lucy adalah…adalah…."

Sebenarnya Lucy adalah siapa? Natsu beranjak bangkit. Menyampirkan tas ke atas bahu, dan kali ini benar-benar pergi. Kalau tidak salah ingat, Sting Eucliffe merupakan model terkenal di majalah Sorcerer. Dia menundukkan kepala sambil tersenyum sendu, menghalangi sinar matahari masuk menggunakan tangan. Lucy itu pacar orang terkenal, mana pantas disandangkan dengan manusia cacat? Hati kecilnya menyesal sekarang, dia bodoh terlena dalam kenyamanan. Jadi lupa diri dan derajat.

"Aku pulang!" seru Natsu membuka pintu pelan. Zeref langsung menyambut kedatangan adik bungsunya. Membawa tas punggung hitam ke lantai dua, lalu menyediakan segelas teh untuk diminum bersama

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu bersekolah?" tanya Zeref membuat Natsu menjatuhkan gelasnya. Pecah berkeping-keping mengotori lantai berwarna putih bersih

"Jangan melamun! Lain kali berhati-hatilah, ibu takut kakimu terluka karena menginjak beling" sapu berserta pengki segera disiapkan, guna membersihkan sisa kaca di sekitar kaki meja. Natsu mengangguk pelan, sama sekali belum menatap wajah kakaknya yang khawatir setengah mati setengah hidup

"Ceritakan pada kakak, Natsu."

"Apa kakak tau, seseorang bernama Sting Eucliffe?"

"Dia model terkenal di majalah remaja bernama Sorcerer. Ibu selalu membelinya seminggu sekali di toko terdekat. Kenapa kamu menanyakan hal ini?"

"Sting-san satu sekolah denganku. Tadi kami bertemu, dan Lucy berkata dia itu pacarnya."

"Temanmu hebat sekali! Kamu harus bangga bisa bertemu artis terkenal." hanya Zeref yang berbicara riang. Natsu semakin terpuruk mendengarnya, kenapa dugaan buruk justru menjadi kenyataan menyakitkan?

"Se-sepertinya, Sting-san tidak mau berteman dengan orang cacat."

"Jangan pesimis. Jika begini terus, kamu tidak akan memiliki teman selain Lucy. Natsu, tunjukkanlah bahwa dirimu sama seperti mereka. Cacat hanya satu kekurangan. Kamu mempunyai banyak kelebihan, yang tidak diketahui orang lain." nasehat Zeref benar-benar panjang dan lebar. Pucuk pink-nya sampai pegal, karena terlalu lama menghadap ke depan

Hening. Baik Natsu maupun Zeref saling terdiam, fokus memikirkan hal-hal di luar kepentingan. Ejekan Gray, tatapan intimidasi Sting, pembelaan Lucy, gosip seisi kelas, semua berputar dalam otaknya bagai rotasi rutinitas yang mustahil dihentikan, karena memang lingkaran tidak memiliki ujung. Kaki pincang itu bangkit berdiri, diseret menaiki tangga walau kesulitan. Mata sang kakak tak luput dari perjuangan adiknya, yang dipaksa bersusah payah. Padahal orang lain, bisa menaiki anak demi anak semudah membalik telapak tangan.

Apa Natsu kurang menderita, sehingga Tuhan begitu kejam padanya?

"Sebentar lagi makan siang siap. Turunlah." pinta ibunya keluar dapur sejenak. Mengelap tangan menggunakan celemek biru muda, bergambar anak burung di pojok kiri

"Aku kenyang. Kalian saja yang makan." lagi-lagi begini. Dokter Makarov pasti marah, mengetahui Natsu sulit diatur. Sesudah pukul dua belas, Zeref akan menemaninya kontrol ke rumah sakit, jaga-jaga supaya sel kanker tidak menyebar luas, lebih dari sebelumnya

"Zer. Kamu tidak mengatakan yang aneh-aneh, kan, pada Natsu?" orang tua manapun tidak ingin mencurigai anak sendiri, tetapi ibunya khawatir terjadi apa-apa. Apalagi, selama sesi bincang berlangsung, ada pertengkaran (yang dianggap begitu oleh beliau) di antara mereka

"Hanya menasehatinya. Aku ingin Natsu memiliki banyak teman. Dia harus bangkit dan melangkah maju mulai sekarang."

"Baguslah jika semua baik-baik saja. Ayo makan."

Suasana di ruang makan nampak sepi. Suara garpu terdengar beradu dengan sendok, memukul piring pelan menyebabkan sedikit kericuhan. Ikan panggang, sayur kangkung diteman sup mofu tahu, terasa hambar bagi ibu dan anak tersebut. Ayah sibuk bekerja di kantor. Tengah mengadakan rapat penting dengan perusahaan asing. Tersisa mereka berdua yang setia menemani Natsu di rumah. Dentingan jam merambat di sekitar udara, belum pula tercipta obrolan yang sekiranya dapat memecah kecanggungan.

"Aku naik dulu ke atas. Menyuapi Natsu makan bubur" pamitnya menaiki tangga, sambil membawa semangkuk bubur hangat. Ketukan pintu terdengar sebanyak tiga kali, terlihat tubuh lunglai itu berbaring lemas di atas ranjang. Zeref mendekat, menaruh nampan dan mencium kening sang adik

"Meski hanya sesuap kamu harus makan. Buka mulutmu."

"Tadi aku sudah bilang tidak lapar. Tolong habiskan untukku."

"Mana boleh begitu. Kakak mohon, turutilah perintah Makarov-san. Semua ini demi kebaikanmu."

"Siapa peduli?! Aku ngantuk ingin tidur. Kapan-kapan saja kita pergi ke dokter."

 _PLAKKK!_

Tamparan telak mengenai pipi pucat Natsu. Keras dan menyakitkan, sampai meninggalkan bekas merah di permukaan kulit. Zeref menurunkan tangan menyesal, kesulitan bernafas karena tidak menyangka, akan melukai adiknya sendiri. Keberadaan Natsu memberi dampak besar, terutama ketika dia muncul ke dunia untuk pertama kali. Sejak awal pun, kesehatannya berada di bawah rata-rata anak normal. Sering sakit demam, flu atau batuk, apalagi saat musim penghujan tiba.

Dibalik kasih sayang Zeref terhadap sang adik. Dia menyimpan sisi gelap dalam sebelah dirinya. Ayah dan ibu, menaruh beribu perhatian lebih banyak untuk Natsu. Sementara sebagai kakak sulung, tuntutan yang dibebankan pada pundaknya amat besar, melampaui segala kebaikan yang pernah diterima oleh hati nan lapang itu.

Tidak cukupkah penderitaannya demi menyadarkan Natsu?

"Kak….aku minta-"

"Maafkan kakak karena menamparmu! Natsu, ketahuilah hal ini, banyak orang di luar sana, yang berjuang mati-matian demi bertahan hidup. Keluarga mereka menderita, mencari uang ke sana-kemari, pinjaman, dana bantuan. Apa semudah itu kamu menyerah? Ada harga yang harus dibayar, yaitu penderitaan mental. Namun, demi anggota keluarganya mereka terus melawan takdir. Meski suatu hari nanti kita kalah, aku tetap bersyukur karena sudah menolongmu"

"Bodoh! Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, bukan kakak. Setelah makan, antarlah aku pergi kontrol ke dokter Makarov. Oke?"

"Baguslah jika kamu tau. Mau kakak suapi?"

"Adikmu sudah kelas satu SMA. Jelas kan harus makan sendiri?"

"Baik, baik"

Kesedihan selalu diselingi tawa, begitupun sebaliknya. Zeref menaruh mangkuk usai dihabiskan oleh Natsu, meski tersisa separuh dari bubur yang telah disediakan. Ya, ini merupakan suatu kemajuan, jadi harus disyukuri. Selesai mencuci dan ganti baju, kakak beradik itu mohon pamit kepada ibu. Mereka menaiki sepeda menuju rumah sakit Fairy Tail, yang jaraknya lumayan jauh sekitar lima ratus kilo meter. Angin berhembus kencang, membuat Natsu mengigil kedinginan walau mengenakan jaket. Ternyata kondisi fisiknya mengalami penurunan lagi.

"Tunggu di sana. Kakak akan mengambil nomor antrian." perintah Zeref sesampainya di rumah sakit. Berlari kecil ke tempat pendaftaran, lalu mengantri di paling belakang

"Uhm!"

Bau shampoo stoberi tercium, ketika seorang wanita bersurai pirang duduk di samping kiri Natsu. Dia mengenalinya dengan sangat jelas, pasti milik Lucy Heartfilia, tetapi, apa di benar-benar berada di sini sekarang?

"Selamat siang, Natsu."

"Lu-Lucy-san ternyata. Sedang apa?"

"Menemani nenekku kontrol ke dokter. Kamu sendiri?"

"Kakiku sakit akhir-akhir ini. Jadi, disuruh periksa ke rumah sakit sama ibu. Berlebihan sekali, ya, hahahaha…." tawa Natsu hambar, guna menutupi segala kesedihannya. Keadaan yang memaksa agar dia berbohong. Lucy tidak boleh mengetahui kelemahan terbesarnya

"Menurutku ibumu sangat perhatian. Sendirian saja? Tidak bersama siapapun?"

"Aku pergi bersama kakak. Itu dia, sedang berjalan kemari"

"Yo, Natsu. Lama menunggu?"

"Ti-tidak, kok. Lucy-san mengajakku mengobrol. Makanya aku tidak sadar, kakak sudah selesai antri."

"Terima kasih mau berteman dengan Natsu. Jaga dia baik-baik, ya, di sekolah" permintaan aneh macam apa itu? Sebanyak apapun mulutnya berkata sampai kering, Zeref tetap menganggap Natsu sebagai bocah berusia lima tahun. Menyebalkan sekali!

"Aku sudah besar! Bisa jaga diri baik-baik tanpa bantuan Lucy-san" bantah Natsu memainkan jari-jemari gelisah. Tersipu malu sewaktu melawan ucapan kakaknya yang terkesan meremehkan

"Natsu lucu kalau marah. Itu tandanya kakakmu juga perhatian"

"A-ah, maaf. Nomor antiranku sudah dekat. Sampai jumpa di sekolah"

Lengan ringkih Natsu menarik kakaknya menjauh dari ruang tunggu. Meninggalkan Lucy yang sesaat melambaikan tangan. Dia mengatur nafas sedemikian rupa, memasok lebih banyak oksigen untuk mengontrol detak jantungnya yang berdebar-debar sejak tadi. Zeref melepaskan pegangan, hendak menanyai sang adik atas perbuatannya yang tidak sopan. Dan lagi, kenapa harus berbohong hingga dua kali berturut-turut?

"Nomor antrianmu masih panjang! Kenapa tidak duduk saja di ruang tunggu? Lucy menemanimu di sana." tanya Zeref meminta perhatian Natsu. Sikapnya berubah total tanpa alasan jelas, membuat pemuda bersurai hitam itu cemas bukan kepalang

"Di-di situ sesak. Temani aku mengelilingi rumah sakit, ya?" pinta Natsu amat memohon. Zeref pun terpaksa menurutinya, meski sejuta pertanyaan tersimpan rapi dalam benak si sulung

Sting mendengar seluruh obrolannya dengan Lucy. Kembali, tatapan intimidasi yang Natsu benci nampak, setelah pagi ditutup suara nyaring bel pulang. Sekarang, bagaimana dia menghadapi hari esok?

 _Keesokan harinya…._

"Cepatlah. Nanti kamu terlambat" Zeref sudah menunggu di ambang pintu. Memarkir sepeda merah kesayangannya untuk membonceng Natsu berangkat sekolah. Yang dipanggil berjalan lambat. Mengikat tali sepatu pun butuh waktu lima menit

"Tanganmu tidak lemas, kan? Bagaimana kepalamu, pusing?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Aku dalam kondisi baik sekarang"

"Ingat pesan kakak, jangan ikut pelajaran olahraga meski keadaanmu prima. Kalau bisa, mintalah pada guru olahraga supaya mengizinkanmu tinggal di kelas"

"Iya. Aku mengerti"

Pedal dikayuh secepat angin musim panas berhembus. Matahari bersinar terik, peluh membasahi pelipis Natsu yang sempat demam 38 derajat celcius. Dia memaksakan diri untuk masuk, tidak mau dikalahkan penyakit hariannya setiap kali cuaca menjadi kurang bersahabat. Zeref berhenti di depan gerbang, barulah pulang ke rumah membantu ibu membersihkan ruang tamu.

Loker tempatnya menyimpan _uwabaki_ dibuka lebar. Natsu mendapati sepucuk surat, yang tersegel rapi bertengger di dalam sana. Bagian depan dan belakang dibalik berulang kali. Namun, dia tak kunjung menemukan nama si pengirim. Palingan hanya orang iseng, atau mungkin….?

 _SREKKK! (efek suara : amplop dirobek)_

 _Jangan dekati Lucy, jika kamu tidak ingin disiksa._

Selembar kertas melayang bebas di udara. Menjatuhkan diri lembut di atas lantai marmer berwarna biru. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sting, seseorang yang melihatnya sebelah mata. Natsu tau betul, cepat atau lambat pasti hal buruk akan terjadi. Namum, siapa sangka bakal sedini ini? Memang, dia memiliki banyak kekurangan dari segi fisik, tetapi kepekaan hatinya jauh lebih baik, dibanding manusia normal.

Surat kaleng tersebut dia buang ke tong sampah, disimpan pun tidak ada gunanya. Karena Natsu hafal di luar kepala, bunyi dari ancaman tersebut.

 _Jam olahraga…._

"Jika badanmu lemas, mintalah seksi kesehatan untuk mengantarmu ke UKS"

"Saya mengerti, Sensei"

"Hari ini tes lari keliling lapangan sebanyak dua puluh kali. Cewek dan cowok jumlahnya sama! Tunjukkan semangat laki kalian!"

Gelegar suara Elfman-sensei menyebabkan kepala Natsu diusik rasa pusing. Entah kapan pastinya, dia jadi anti terhadap teriakan manusia dan toa. Duduk di bawah sengatan sinar matahari, nyaris membuat tubuhnya tumbang, jikalau dia tidak memaksakan diri untuk membuka _onyx_ nan letih itu. Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti, Natsu hilang kesadaran dan tatapan matanya melemah. Kini dia benar-benar pingsan, terjatuh dari bangku dengan kepala membentur tanah.

Seisi kelas mendadak heboh, meski sebagian acuh tak acuh membiarkannya dibakar matahari.

"Biar saya yang membawanya ke UKS." tawar Lucy mengajukan diri. Dia benci melihat petugas yang bermalas-malasan. Padahal Natsu butuh pertolongan secepat mungkin

"Berhati-hatilah. Itu baru LAKI!"

Lucy berlari menyusuri koridor, mengambil jalan berbelok barulah tiba di UKS. Perasaannya menyadari satu hal saat ini, Natsu tidak seperti anak lelaki pada umumnya, yang banyak makan dan suka berolahraga. Bahkan, dia hanya seberat anak SD berusia delapan tahun. Tubuh jangkuknya di tidurkan pada sprei putih khas ruang kesehatan itu. Lucy mengelus lembut, surai merah muda yang tertidur di atas bantal, terkadang memainkannya sambil tersenyum simpul. Halus sekali….

"Uhmm….!"

"Natsu, kau sudah sadar?"

"Lucy-san, bukankah hari ini ada tes lari? Kenapa kamu malah mengantarku ke UKS?"

"Aku bisa meminta susulan ke Elfman-sensei nanti."

"Maaf merepotkanmu sampai sejauh ini" ujar Natsu menundukkan kepala. Berat hati mengangkat dan melihat wajah malaikatnya yang masih menunggui

"Duduk di bangku saja kamu pingsan. Benar kata kakakmu, aku harus menjagamu" tanpa merasa canggung Lucy memeluk erat Natsu, membiarkan pucuk kepalanya terbenam menikmati kehangatan tersebut. Dia beku di tempat, gagal melepaskan diri dari Lucy

 _Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa menjagamu._

 _Malah seharusnya, kau yang menjaga dirimu sendiri._

 _Dekat denganku hanya membawa malapetaka._

 _Pergilah sebelum kau dan aku tersakiti._

Bersambung….

A/N : Karena author mau UAS, maka update cerita Fairy Tail High School dll akan ditunda sampai hari Sabtu bulan Desember nanti. Setelah itu berjalan normal lagi, karena kegiatan saya hanya kelas meeting. Sekian dan terima kasih!

Balasan review : (Jujur, kaget banget karena review-nya naik drastis)

Fic of Delusion : Suka di bagian mana-nya ya? Jujur agak bingung (padahal yang bikin itu saya, wkwkw). Thx ya udah review!

Titania Princess : Thx ya udah review. Baguslah kalau kamu suka alurnya XD

BlackHage-chan : Lucy pacaran sama Lucy? Sting maksudnya? Takdir si Natsu kan author yang tentuin, memang ya kalau dipikir-pikir kembali kasian banget dia. Mungkin selanjutnya, dia akan lebih banyak mendapat penderiataan dan belum tentu Lucy dapat menolongnya setiap saat. Thx ya udah review. Maaf lho kalau update-nya kelamaan, author pergi ke sukabumi tiga hari+banyak ulangan harian.

Yuna : Tanpa tokoh antagonis cerita emang terasa hambar banget. Ke depannya Sting bakalan ganggu Natsu dan Lucy terus, bahkan Natsu bisa disingkarkan dengan...kejam? Baguslah kalau kamu suka alurnya, aku kira terlalu lambat lho! Soal karakter Natsu yang anti mainstream itu aku kurang mengerti, karena aku menciptakannya asalkan itu menarik dan mampu menunjang cerita. Thx ya udah review.

Guest : Konflik bakalan lebih banyak di chapter ke depannya, wkwkw. Thx y udah review, meski males login saya menghargai apapun masukanmu.

Guest (Kaoru) : Di chapter satu emang kurang menarik. Entah kenapa saya payah banget soal bikin prolog. Yap, dibalik penderitaan pasti ada dukungan dari orang-orang tercinta. Saya bisa aja bikin dia benar-benar menderita, terus larut dalam keterpurukan, namun itu tidak menyampaikan pesan moral apapun. Thx ya udah mampir lagi buat baca, jujur saya kangen baca review-mu XD Okelah, terima kasih sudah mereview Shiki, juga atas dukungannya!

Yuu : Oke thx ya udah review. Berharap yang terbaik aja ya untuk mereka.

Asuna : Maaf kalau update-nya lama banget. Saya sibuk beberapa waktu terakhir, hehehe.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy diberitau, bahwa jam olahraga telah selesai. Dia pun pamit kepada Natsu, berlari meninggalkan ruang UKS menuju kelas. Natsu masih terdiam di tempat, pusingnya mendadak hilang entah kemana, setelah pelukan berdurasi singkat itu lepas, bersamaan pula dengan kehangatan yang sesaat menyelimuti. Jujur, ia amat menikmati moment tersebut, meskipun berharap malaikat pelindungnya segera pergi, demi kebaikan mereka berdua.

Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring. Natsu melangkah keluar, untuk mengambil kotak bekalnya yang tertinggal di dalam tas. Namun, bukan bento yang terlihat saat penutupnya dibuka, melainkan kosong belompong tanpa isi sedikitpun. Iris onyx menatap sekilas Gray di pojok jendela, memasang earphone sambil menikmati pemandangan di luar sekolah. Apa dia yang melakukannya? Natsu diberitau maksud istilah _conge_ , bahasa gaul singkatan dari anak _conge_ , artinya tuli.

Bukankah berarti, Gray menaruh benci?

"Oh, ternyata kamu tidak menuduhku" eh, apa maksudnya? Gray berjalan mendekat, memojokkan Natsu yang kelihatan tak berdaya. Sekarang posisi mereka mirip pasangan _yaoi_ di anime

"Mana mungkin aku melakukannya. Gray-san belum terbukti bersalah, jadi, tidak boleh asal tuduh" jawab Natsu jujur, menjauh dari kedua tangan sang pemuda, yang telah menahan sejak dua menit lalu

"Ada seseorang datang kemari. Rambutnya pirang, dan dia membuang bekalmu ke tong sampah"

Sting? Kenapa nama itu justru terlintas, pacar Lucy sekaligus model remaja terkenal? Gray tidak banyak bicara, menepuk bahu Natsu pelan dan pergi keluar kelas, sebagai tanda bahwa ia bersimpati. Bekalnya terbuang sia-sia memang masalah, namun bukan hal terpenting yang harus dirisaukan. Apa Sting Eucliffe mesti berbuat kejam, hanya karena cemburu buta? Ancaman tersebut boleh dilaporkan, tetapi perkara yang tercipta akan bertambah parah, bahkan kekerasan pun dapat dilibatkan.

"Yo Natsu. Tidak makan siang?" suara Lucy merayapi indra pendengarannya. Natsu menoleh ke sumber suara, ternyata benar-benar dia...

"Su-sudah habis, kok. Lucy-san sendiri?"

"Aku baru selesai. Sting sedang bersama teman-temannya, aku jadi bosan" pantas balik sendirian, batin Natsu memalingkan muka. Lucy sebatas menganggap kehadirannya sebagai penghibur semata. Ibarat bulan dan matahari, mereka tidak ditakdirkan bersama

"Maaf membuatmu kesal, Sayang" sapa seseorang dibalik pintu geser, mengejutkan Natsu yang masih larut dalam bawah sadar. Tatapan intimidasi Sting kembali membunuh kesadarannya, dia sengaja mengumbar keromantisan dengan Lucy, mau iri pun tidak punya hak

"Ja-jangan mencium keningku tiba-tiba, Sting bodoh!"

"Hadiah untukmu karena sabar menungguku. Kita bertemu lagi sepulang sekolah, oke?"

Setelah Sting balik ke kelas asalnya, Lucy minta maaf tidak bisa menemaninya pulang. Natsu maklum, malahan lebih baik begini, supaya jarak mereka semakin merenggang, lalu putus komunikasi. Pelajaran telah dimulai, guru matematika, Laxus-sensei membagikan soal ulangan merata, kali ini giliran pensil yang menjawab, bagaimana cara para murid menyelesaikan lima butir pertanyaan di atas lembaran kertas putih.

 _Pulang sekolah..._

Buku dan alat tulis dibereskan secepat mungkin, menyampirkan tas ke punggung tanpa mempedulikan lambaian tangan Lucy. Kelakuannya mirip buronan dikejar massal. Dia memaksa kaki pincang itu berlari, sampai menabrak orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah. Maaf tidak cukup bagi Sting, dia menarik kerah seragam Natsu kasar, kemudian menghempaskannya hingga terjatuh membentur lantai.

"Berani mengabaikanku, manusia rendahan?"

"Bukan begitu Sting-san. Aku tidak bermaksud merebut pacarmu"

"Makanya jauhi dia! Melanggar maka Lucy menjadi taruhan!" kata demi kata Sting perjelas, guna menggambarkan kesungguhannya, amat absurd menurut Natsu

Bahkan, Sting yang menyandang status pacar Lucy, berani menyakiti belahan jiwa sendiri? Natsu mengutuk perkataan tersebut, meskipun belum mengenal lama, dia menyayanginya melebihi cinta si pirang pucat. Orang sebaik itu, mana pantas diperlakukan begitu keji?! Sesosok wanita bermarga Heartfilia benar-benar mengikatnya. Kini, bagaimana cara Natsu memutus hubungan seumur jagung ini? Padahal syarat utama adalah, hal yang baru saja ditekankan barusan,

Terluka atau 'terluka'.

 _Tap...tap...tap..._

Seperti biasa, Zeref yang membuka pintu pertama kali. Natsu melepas sepatu malas, lunglai menjatuhkan diri ke permukaan sofa. Lagi-lagi sama dengan kemarin, jelas sang kakak khawatir, bisa gawat jika dia terlalu stress, penyakitnya mudah kambuh kalau suasana hati sedang buruk. Wajah Sting di sampul majalah terlihat mengerikan untuk sepasang onyx. Terutama ancamannya di lorong sekolah.

"Banyak pikiran? Ingat, jangan dipendam" peringat Zeref duduk menemani. Membuka isi majalah acak memperlihatkan sebuah gambar berukuran A4

"Gambarku masuk majalah sorcerer, bagaimana bagus?"

"Ya, sangat bagus...kakak pernah diancam?"

"Tidak. Pertanyaanmu melantur sekali" diam-diam Zeref menaruh curiga, pasti Sting atau siapa berbuat aneh. Ekspresi Natsu juga kacau balau, pasti terjadi sesuatu

"Sting-san mengancamku agar menjauhi Lucy-san"

"Tingkahnya semakin keterlaluan. Laporkan ke guru, kau berhak Natsu. Jangan takut ditindas, laki-laki harus kuat, apalagi ini demi Lucy, benar bukan? Kemarin malam kamu berkata, 'ingin lepas dari Lucy', tetapi itu mustahil. Ingat, kakak menyuruhnya untuk melindungimu, sedangkan motto keluarga Heartfilia 'menepati janji'"

"Jika tidak menjauhinya, Sting-san berkata akan melukai Lucy-san" bagian paling mengerikan yang menyebabkan Natsu tak mampu berkutik. Dia kesulitan mengambil keputusan, Zeref masih berpikir, menimbang-nimbang segala keputusan yang sekiranya terbaik

"Mungkin kakak bisa menolongmu. Ayo makan, bekalmu habis kan tadi?"

"U-uhm! Bentonya enak"

Beda cerita jika menyangkut hal ini, kalau dia melapor ke Zeref, bahwa Sting membuang bekalnya ke tong sampah, ibu pasti sangat sedih. Cacing bergeluyutan dalam perut Natsu, tetapi melihat lauk yang terhidang di meja makan, entah kenapa terasa begitu sedih. Itu mirip dengan santapannya untuk istirahat. Pagi tadi, dia menonton beliau memasak di dapur, padahal jarinya sedang terluka, meski sesekali meringis kesakitan, ibu tetap melakukannya sepenuh hati.

"Apa kamu bosan makan ini terus? Ibu buatkan yang lain, ya? Mau ikan goreng atau..."

"Terima kasih, Bu. Lebih dari cukup kok" jawab Natsu menarik pelan celemek sang ibu. Zeref sebatas menyungging senyum melihatnya, si bungsu jauh lebih dewasa sekarang

Selesai makan siang, mendadak lambungnya terasa sakit dan mulas. Natsu berlari memasuki kamar mandi, memuntahkan isi perut ke lubang kloset, beserta darah yang tercampur. Kondisinya menurun tanpa alasan jelas, Zeref yang panik bergegas pergi menuju rumah sakit, meminta dokter Makarov memeriksa adiknya segera. Nyawa Natsu tidak terancam bahaya, tapi kemungkinan besar kanker tulangnya kambuh. Cepat atau lambat dia harus menjalani kemoterapi.

"Bertahanlah, Natsu. Kau baru mulai, jangan sampai kalah" rasa khawatir Zeref melebihi semangatnya hidup. Kebahagiaan mereka berlangsung singkat, Tuhan bisa merengguy nyawa Natsu kapanpun, asalkan bukan sekarang maka ia lega

"Demi berjaga-jaga, Natsu harus rawat inap dua hari guna memulihkan kesehatannya"

"Adikku baru masuk sekolah, sekarang dia terpaksa tinggal di rumah sakit"

"Saya mengerti perasaanmu. Kami akan berusaha sekuat tenaga" dokter Makarov tidak dapat berjanji, pasti menyembuhkan penyakit Natsu yang terbilang kronis. Manusia boleh berencana, tapi kehendak ada di tangan Tuhan

Zeref yakin, Lucy memang malaikat pelindung Natsu. Dia hanya perlu percaya, dan biarkan semuanya berjalan.

 _Malam hari..._

Perlahan-lahan Natsu membuka mata. Pandangannya sedikit kabur, dia sakit kepala berat dan mual hebat, ditambah bau obat bercampur dengan udara di sekitar, menyesakkan dada setiap kali tempat itu terlintas dalam kepalanya, rumah sakit. Zeref tertidur di samping, mengenggam erat tangan sang adik, seakan ia takut kehilangan. Entah apa yang dokter Makarov katakan, kakanya begitu gelisah sambil mengumamkan satu nama, Natsu

"Sudah bangun? Mau kakak belikan makanan?"

"Nanti saja. Kakak terlihat lelah, pulanglah ke rumah dan istirahat. Aku bisa jaga diri" dia mana tega menahan Zeref terlalu lama. Jika lebih cepat terbangun, pasti Natsu telah menyuruhnya balik

"Besok jangan pergi ke sekolah. Dokter memintamu rawat inap"

"Ta-tapi ada ulangan bahasa Jepang!"

"Seharian kamu pingsan, pasti belum belajar kan?"

"Aku...aku harus...harus..." Natsu kehabisan kata-kata untuk merangkai kebohongan. Alasan tersebut hanyalah karangan semata. Besok belajar seperti biasa, tanpa ulangan atau ujian praktek

"Terserah. Ingatlah, jika merasa tidak enak badan telepon pulang ke rumah. Kakak akan menjemputmu"

Syukurlah kakanya dapat mengerti. Bukan apa-apa, Natsu hanya ingin bertemu Lucy, meski dia tau hubungan mereka 'terlarang'

 _Keesokan harinya..._

Malam berakhir cepat. Pagi menyapa umat manusia, baik yang masih tertidur maupun sudah memulai aktivitas. Natsu menginap semalaman di rumah sakit, sehingga Zeref bangun pagi-pagi mengambil seragam yang tergantung rapi di tangan lemari. Jam menunjukkan pukul 6.30, kakak-adik itu bergegas pergi, mengayuh sepeda cepat melawan hembusan angin, kemacetan jalan raya, untung dewi fortuna masih memihak kepada mereka, Natsu tiba sepuluh menit sebelum bel berbunyi.

"Selamat pagi, Natsu. Tumben datang kesiangan" sapa Lucy sesampainya Natsu di ambang pintu. Dia balas melambaikan tangan, duduk di sebelah Gray yang babak belur tanpa alasan jelas

"Kondisimu terlihat buruk. Apa ada masalah, Gray-san?"

"Pedulikan saja dirimu sendiri, dan jangan lagi mengobrol denganku!" volume suara Gray dinaikkan satu oktaf. Ibarat tersetrum listrik statis, sukses membuatnya tersentak kaget sesaat

Gray adalah orang baik, Natsu tetap percaya meski tingkah teman sebelahnya agak aneh. Pelajaran pertama dan kedua disuruh belajar sendiri, seisi kelas pun mendadak heboh membicarakan gosip yang beredar, tertutama ini menyangkutnya secara tidak langsung.

"Eh, eh, si anak cacat itu merebut pacar Sting, ya?"

"Benar. Dasar tidak tau diri, memangnya dia siapa? Kapan-kapan mesti diberi pelajaran!"

"Bisa gawat kalau tingkahnya semakin keterlaluan. Apa dia tidak diajari agar tau diri? Sudah cacat mentang-mentang ganteng. Iya, gangguan telinga, hahaha. Anak _conge_ namanya juga"

Merebut apa? Bahkan aku tidak dapat memiliki Lucy, batin Natsu terdiam, membalas ejekan geng Lisanna pun hanya menyebabkan perselisihan. Tujuannya bersekolah untuk menghabiskan masa muda tanpa penyesalan. Dia ingin hidup dan diperlakukan normal, tetapi bagi mereka, harapan semacam itu tak pantas dipegang oleh manusia cacat. Menegaskan kalau 'kita berbeda dari kamu!'.

Apa dunia luar memang sekejam ini?

 _Jam istirahat..._

Isi bekal Natsu lagi-lagi menghilang tak meninggalkan jejak. Tidak ada Gray di dalam kelas, niatnya mencari sang pelaku pun menguap entah kemana. Lucy muncul di saat-saat yang mungkin tepat, namun dia tau, pasti karena kesepian sehingga mencarinya. Oh ayolah, trik serupa mana mempan dipakai dua kali berturut-turut.

"Makan bersama di kantin, yuk!" ajak Lucy menarik pelan lengan Natsu, berbaik hati pula mentraktirnya semangkuk udon porsi besar

"Nanti pulang sama-sama, mau tidak?"

"Tentu! Omong-omong terima kasih, sudah mentraktirku makan" ucap Natsu canggung. Jujur, dia merasa sangat senang dibanding kelihatannya. Jika mustahil menghapus hubungan mereka, maka pilihan terbaik dengan menjaga jarak

"Jangan sungkan, kita kan teman! Ah iya, kemarin Sting mengajak jalan-jalan ke pusat perbelanjaan. Dia membelikanku boneka beruang yang besar...sekali! Warnanya mirip rambutmu, benar-benar menggemaskan"

Celotehan Lucy terus berlanjut hingga bel usai istirahat berbunyi. Natsu sebatas mendengarkan, terkadang bertanya atau pura-pura tertawa, demi temannya seorang. Andai kebahagiaan ini berlangsung lebih lama. Semoga Sting tidak serius mengatakan, hendak melukai Lucy dan ucapan sejenisnya. Apa keinginan tersebut akan dikabulkan?

 _Pulang sekolah..._

Terpaksa Lucy mengikuti rapat terlebih dahulu, membuat Natsu mau tidak mau menunggunya di depan ruang OSIS. Jari-jemarinya menelusuri isi tas, mencari HP yang ternyata tertinggal di kelas. Seseorang terdengar bicara ketika ia hampir tiba. Malah terjadi pertengkaran antar Gray dan Sting, tapi kenapa? Sementara kata orang-orang mereka bersahabat.

"Ucapkan sekali lagi Gray, kau lebih memilih si pincang daripada aku?!"

"Silahkan jika mau komplain. Aku merasa kau hanya memanfaatkanku"

"Otakmu telah dicuci rupanya. Biar kuhajar dia sampai jera!"

"Kekuatanku tidak dipakai untuk menghajar yang lemah. Aku benci melihatmu menyakiti Natsu, padahal dia bukan musuhmu"

"BERHENTI MENYEBUT NAMANYA! Aku tak sudi, anak cacat itu dekat dengan Lucy"

"Dasar otak miring. Mereka hanya berteman, buktinya seharian Lucy membicarakan dirimu. Berkata senang menerima hadiah darimu, ingin kencan lagi kapan-kapan, mampir ke cafe atau baca buku. Natsu tidak berniat merebut pacar orang, DIA TAU DIRI!"

"DIAM KAU BRENGSEK!"

"Gray-san, Sting-san, aku mohon henti..."

 _BUAKK!_

Tinju Sting telak mengenai wajah Natsu, dia pun terkapar di atas lantai, membuat Gray _shock_ berserta Lucy yang baru selesai. Hidungnya banyak mengeluarkan darah, kulit yang pucat pasi terserang anemia, menambah kepanikan mereka berdua. Usai melakukan pertolongan pertama, Lucy menelpon nomor asing yang mengirim SMS padanya kemarin.

"Halo kak Zer. Cepat datang kemari, Natsu pingsan!"

Bersambung...

 _Bahkan, kalau ini terakhir kalinya aku membuka mata_

 _Mungkin lebih baik begini_

 _Supaya aku tidak dapat melihat air matamu_

 _Supaya aku bisa pergi dengan tenang_

 _Terima kasih atas segalanya, Lucy._

A/N : Ceritanya diketik di hp, biar cerita FTHS sama yang ini bisa update barengan. Maaf kalau banyak typo yak, maklumlah namany jg ketikan HP hahaha...selanjutnya update Aozora Kataomoi ya. Gak kerasa nih cerita author pada mau tamat :D Sayang juga meski akhirnya gak jadi barengan, wwkwkw. Author mengucapkan maaf yang sebesar2nya karena lama update, mungkin selanjutnya akan lebih dipercepat (semoga saja).

Balasan review :

BlackHage-chan : Yang bikin juga gak percaya, tiba2 bikin Lucy sama Sting pacaran (padahal di awal gak ada niat begini). Beuhh mantap deh, pasti Natsu dibikin tambah menderita kok, dan kalau untuk akhir...liat nanti aja yak, gak mau spoiler nih. Hohoho baguslah kalau begitu, thx ya udah review.

Fic of Delusion : Cieee yang kebingungan, wkwkw. Berarti secara gak langsung sifatmu ketebak ya. Thx udah review.

Yuna : Cowok udah tampil sempurna mah bosenn, sesekali cowok dong yang menderita, wkwkwk. Yep baru muncul perasaan iba, belum sampe ke perasaan cinta yang kayak Lucy ungkapkan ke Sting, berharap aja deh semoga Natsu gak kejebak friend zone. Oke deh thx udah review, maaf update kelamaan.

Kaoru Dragneel : Huhuhu kelamaan malah, cerita ini terlantar satu bulan. Thx ya ucapan semangatnya, maaf baru dibales sekarang, ehehe. Yep Sting jadi antagonis di sini, dan Natsu bakal lebih banyak menderita /percayadeh. Thx juga ya udah review, selanjutnya mungkin bakal lebih cepat update-nya.

Novia : Maaf baru update! Author sendiri suka males lanjut bikin cerita, wkwkwk. Baguslah kalau feel-nya dapet, terus baca ya. Thx udah review.

Kira : Bisa nyampe? Wah senangnya denger itu, kirain cuman cerita biasa tanpa berhasil menyampaikan feel Natsu. Oke thx ya udah review.

Li-chan N : Hmm...kalau dibilang cengeng sih enggak, anggap aja perasaan galau bercampur cemas, hehehe...cuman dibikin sedikit menderita kok, gak ada yang lain ^_^ Yap, Natsu pasti bisa tabah kok selama diberi dukungan, makanya dukung terus ya Natsu di sini. Thx udah review.


	6. Chapter 6

_Di rumah Natsu..._

Nafasnya mendesah gelisah, Zeref terus mondar-mandir menunggu kepulangan sang adik, di depan pintu rumah mereka. Jelas dia cemas, jam telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, sedangkan jam usai sekolah sudah berdentang, sejak satu jam berlalu. Keresahannya membuat seluruh penghuni ikut tertular, terutama ibu yang masih mengenggam telepon pintar erat, harap-harap cemas menanti putra bungsu mengirim SMS atau melakukan panggilan masuk.

"Dimana anak itu? Zer, lebih baik kamu hampiri Natsu ke sana. Firasat ibu buruk" keluh beliau menghela nafas panjang, daripada duduk seperti orang bodoh, si sulung segera keluar hendak memacu sepedanya, sebelum telepon bergetar di dalam saku celana

 _Drrrttt...drrttt...drrttt..._

"Halo kak Zer. Cepat datang kemari, Natsu pingsan!" seru seseorang dari sana, dengan panik langsung menutup percakapan

Kayuhan sepedanya melebihi kecepatan normal, menyalip kendaraan roda empat dan dua di tengah keramaian jalan raya. Zeref ketakutan setengah mati, perkataan Lucy terlalu rancu, untuk diterka benar 90%. Jauh dari lubuk hati ia menyesal, mengizinkan Natsu belajar delapan jam penuh. Padahal dokter Makarov melarang, buat jaga-jaga jikalau terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan. Atensinya tau betul, adik kecil belum siap menghadapi semua itu.

"HOII MINGGIR!" bentak seorang pengendara truk menekan klakson berulang kali. Zeref yang didera lamunan tersentak kaget, berusaha menghindar walau mustahil dilakukan

 _TIN...TIN...!_

 _BRAKKK!_

Truk tersebut oleng menghantam tiang lampu, menyebabkan kemacetan panjang sementara polisi hendak berangkat menyelidiki TKP. Zeref selamat, meski baku hantam membuat sepeda merah beserta si pengendara, tersisih ke pinggir area pertokoan. Beberapa orang berlari, memberi pertolongan pertama terhadap kepala dan kakinya, yang mengalirkan banyak darah segar, ditambah luka memar menghiasi lengan.

"Bertahanlah, dek! Kami akan membawamu ke rumah sakit" kata bapak berkaos orange, mengulurkan tangan membantu Zeref berdiri, meskipun kesusahan menopang tubuh sendiri, dia berhasil bangkit dan memeriksa sepedanya yang masih utuh per bagian

"Ma-maaf, pak. Saya harus ke SMA Fairy Tail, adikku butuh bantuan" balas Zeref bersikukuh, kembali mengayuh pedal menggunakan tenaga yang tersisa. Menahan rasa sakit pada mata kaki bagian kanan

Kalau bukan demi Natsu, mana perlu ia sampai kecapaian melawan intaian maut. Zeref sering kali, mengalami kenyataan yang lebih pahit dari kecelakaan itu. Berpuluh bahkan ratusan ribu sang adik menentang takdir Maha Kuasa, bersama-sama mereka sukses melewatinya, dia tak mau kalah semudah kayu lapuk, perjuangan belum berakhir sampai di sini, masih panjang dan banyak cobaan yang harus dikalahkan.

 _TAP! TAP! TAP!_

 _SREKKK!_

"Natsu kau dimana? Natsu!" tidak ada sahutan, Zeref hanya berbicara kepada udara dingin di senja, yang mendengkur keras menghembuskan nafas sedih. Lagi-lagi hand phone-nya bergetar, menandakan panggilan masuk yang bersenandung minta diangkat

"Lucy, sekarang Natsu dimana?!" tanya Zeref setengah berteriak, gagal menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya yang meledak-ledak

"Rumah sakit terdekat. Aku menyuruh kak Zer ke sana lewat pesan singkat, kenapa tidak dijawab?" giliran Lucy yang merasa cemas. Pasti dia kewalahan hingga irama pernafasannya berantakan

"Tunggulah"

Berakhir pada menit mempedulikan sepeda di area parkir, Zeref berlari menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Langkahnya tertatih-tatih setiba di rumah sakit, bertanya nomor kamar lokasi Natsu dirawat ke bagian administrasi. Benar saja, tubuh ringkih si salam terbaring lesu, dokter Makarov baru selesai memeriksa pasien menggunakan stetoskop. Lucy berada di situ, dengan seorang lelaki beraurai raven yang tidak dikenal.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya. Bagaimana keadaan Natsu?"

"Dokter mengatakan luka di pipi Natsu tidak parah, dan kondisi fisik membuatnya koma cukup lama" jelas sang pemuda santai, menghiraukan senyum Zeref yang mendadak mengembang lebar

"Teman baru Natsu? Ternyata dia banyak kemajuan" fakta itu menyenangkan hatinya yang sempat mendung, meski terlalu cepat untuk berpesta sekarang. Zeref harus mengetahui, dalang dibalik insiden tersebut

"Ceritakanlah. Kenapa orang tak bertanggung jawab itu melukai Natsu"

"Sting yang melakukannya. Tiba-tiba Natsu muncul guna melindungi Gray, dan dia tertinju sampai tersungkur ke lantai" cerita Lucy menenangkan diri sendiri, kesal mengingat tindakan si pirang pucat mentang-mentang ia kaya raya, lalu sok berkuasa mengatur seseorang

"Model majalah Sting Eucliffe? Dasar keji, dia harus diberi pelajaran sepadan. Tenang Natsu, kakak pasti membawa keadilan!" tekadnya membara, menyuruh Gray dan Lucy pulang ke rumah sebelum matahari terbenam. Tak lama kemudian, ibu bersama ayah datang membawa sekeranjang buah

Dewi malam menerangi bumi dengan sinar rembulan. Zeref yang gelisah enggan meninggalkan Natsu, walau dokter Makarov memaksa pulang untuk mengistirahatkan luka di sekujur badan. Lagi pula tidak ada jaminan, dia segera bangun dan diperbolehkan pulang. Selain menjalani pemeriksaan luka, mereka pun melaksanakan _scanner_ di tulang kakinya, mengcek apakah sel kanker kambuh mengerogoti, dan ini hasil yang didapatkan,

Keluarga Drganeel mesti bersiap-siap, karena Natsu akan menjalani kemoterapi setelah pulih.

 _Keesokan harinya..._

Fajar menyingsing di ufuk timur, membangunkan Zeref dari mimpi buruknya yang mengerikan. Sulit dijelaskan menggunakan kata-kata, tetapi yang pasti itu menimbulkan trauma psikis. Natsu masih tinggal di rumah sakit atas permintaan dokter. Ibu pulang larut malam, kini memaksakan diri memasak sarapan di dapur. Pukul 6 pagi, ayah asyik menonton acara berita di televisi, tentang truk menabrak tiang lampu, sore kemarin jam 17.00.

"Dikabarkan tidak ada korban jiwa, satu luka berat dan kabur entah kemana. Beralih ke..."

 _BIP!_

"Mengerikan sekali. Untung pengemudi dan korban selamat. Semoga anak muda itu baik-baik saja" ayah mematikan televisi, usai mencium sepiring nasi goreng panas telah tersedia di meja makan. Zeref tak kuasa memberitai mereka, mengatakan bahwa ialah orang yang dilaporkan menghilang itu

"Makanya, berhati-hatilah saat berkendara, jangan melamun! Masa kamu terantuk batu sampai luka parah begini, perhatikan jalan di depan mata, mengerti?"

"Iya ayah. Maaf" memang salahnya juga termakan emosi. Syukurlah supir truk berbaik hati tidak minta ganti rugi, jika iya habislah dia diceramahi empat jam non stop. Selesai makan ayah pergi ke kantor menaiki mobil, begitupun Zeref yang berkeinginan menyeret keadilan

"Mau kemana? Lukamu belum sembuh total, kalau menyerahkan naskah cerita biar ibu yang antar"

"Jangan, biar aku sendiri yang menghadap editor. Ibu jagalah Natsu di rumah sakit" pinta kakak sulung menaiki tangga, terpaksa membohongi beliau yang sekadar menurut, tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun

 _"Maafkan aku, ibu"_

Rahasia penyebab asli luka Natsu juga disembunyikan. Bahaya jika terbongkar habis, serangan jantung ibu bisa kambuh, dan masalah akan bertambah banyak. Zeref melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah, mencari ruang guru sekaligus wali kelas adiknya, yakni Gildarts-sensei. Tentu kedatangan orang asing membuat heboh sesaat, meskipun disangka 'palingan mewakili menyerahkan surat izin'.

"Selamat pagi. Apa kamu ingin memberitau kabar Natsu?" Gildarts-sensei mempersilahkan duduk, menuangkan segelas teh hangat menemani sesi obrolan singkat. Zeref tidak menyentuhnya, langsung berbicara empat mata di ruangan kotak berbentuk persegi itu

"Saya ingin, agar Sting Eucliffe-san dihukum atas perbuatannya. Gara-gara dia Natsu terluka"

"Bicaralah pada kepala sekolah. Meski saya ingin berbuat sesuatu, sayangnya guru tidak memiliki hak tersebut" jawab beliau penuh penyesalan, dikalahkan ketidak berdayaannya melawan kenyataan

Satu-satunya harapan terakhir yang tersisa. Zeref mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut, permisi menganggu dan mengatakan tujuannya datang kemari. Kepala sekolah nampak sibuk membaca berkas data, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke objek di depan mata menyuruh duduk di sofa tamu.

"Ehem! Kau bisa mulai, Dragneel-san" titah kepala sekolah berdeham keras, yang bersangkutan pun mengajukan keberatannya, terhadap tingkah Sting terhadap Natsu

"Karena perbuatan Sting, adik saya Natsu terpaksa dirawat lagi di rumah sakit" penjelasan yang singkat, padat dan jelas, begitu mudahnya diindahkan total seakan berkata 'bukan urusan saya maupun pihak sekolah'

"Lalu kenapa? Saya tau masalah itu, jangan bertele-tele"

"Tolong hukum Sting seberat-beratnya! Tindakan dia tidak dapat dimaafkan" emosi Zeref nyaris hilang kendali, jika dia lupa lawan bicara adalah pak kepala sekolah, orang terhormat yang mengizinkan Natsu diterima berdasarkan pengecualian

"Oh ya ampun! Anda memhuang-buang waktu saya, hanya untuk membicarakan masalah sepele ini? Lucu sekali, hahaha..." dia sadar diremehkan habis-habisan. Tawa pak kepsek terus menggema dalam kedua telinganya, sedangkan Zeref menggertak gigi kesal

"Memangnya penting apa? Lagi pula Sting tidak sengaja, merupakan kesalahanmu sehingga Natsu masuk rumah sakit"

"Selain itu Sting mengancam adikku. Apa kesalahannya kurang banyak?!" bentak Zeref kelepasan, menaikkan volume suara satu oktaf lebih tinggi, menggebrak meja guna melampiaskan kemarahan

"Siapa peduli? Itu di luar tanggung jawab saya. Dragneel-san, seharusnya kamu berterima kasih, berkat bantuanku adikmu bisa bersekolah di sini. Jangan mencemarkan nama baik SMA Fairy Tail, keberadaannya saja merupakan aib terburuk, kecuali...kamu mampu memberi lebih banyak. Mungkin akan saya pertimbangkan"

Uang maksudnya? Zeref meringis mendengar syarat itu, keluar ruangan sambil membanting pintu keras. Keadilan sejati tidak didapat dengan cara curang, ia melanggar janji tersebut, karena pada akhirnya gagal membuahkan hasil manis. Natsu tetap dipandang sebelah mata, bahkan sengaja memeras kaum miskin demi kepentingan pribadi. Mereka yang mempunyai kekayaan memonopoli sesuka hati, rakyat melarat dan diperlakukan semena-semena, mirip situasi yang dihadapinya sekarang.

Sial...sekolah macam apa itu?!

 _Drrttt...drrttt..._

 _From : ibu_

 _Datanglah ke rumah sakit. Natsu ingin menemuimu._

Setelah dipermalukan dan gagal menyeret keadilan, Zeref dipaksa oleh ibu membesuk Natsu yang baru siuman satu jam lalu. Mau tidak mau dia menurut, menghindar terus pun bukan pilihan terbaik. Sekitar lima menit mengayuh sepeda, barulah tiba di tempat tujuan. Menaiki lift menuju lantai tiga di kamar 258. Mereka berdua tengah berbincang, melihat kehadiran kakaknya membuat iris _onyx_ itu memancarkan kesedihan berarti.

"Kakak baik-baik saja? Kata ibu saat ke sekolah terantuk batu dan jatuh"

"Lihatlah kakak. Kalau kabarnya buruk mana bisa mengunjungimu" ucap Zeref iseng, mengacak-acak surai salam yang berminyak itu. Zeref gembira si bungsu bangun dari koma, namun rasa bersalahnya belum benar-benar menghilang

"Huftt...harus dirapikan lagi, deh. Kakak tidak lapar?"

"Tadi sudah makan, kok" ya, 'makan' celotehan pak kepsek di sekolah. Perutnya dikenyangkan oleh amarah, tetapi apalah daya, kebenaran tetap tersembunyi dibalik bayang kejahatan. Zeref harus bersabar walaupun mencapai batas makaimal

"Air muka kakak agak buruk. Ada apa?"

"Semalam kurang tidur. Dokter Makarov berpesan besok kamu boleh pulang, tapi belum boleh masuk sekolah" mendengar larangan kakaknya membuat Natsu mengerucutkan bibir sebal. Kira-kira, bagaimana keadaan Lucy dan Gray semenjak kejadian dua hari lalu? Semoga Sting tidak berbuat macam-macam

"Ayolah biarkan aku masuk. Ya, ya, ya?" rengek Natau meminta persetujuan ibu. Kepala beliau sebatas mengangguk pelan, tentu dia senang berhasil mematahkan keputusan kakanya

"Dasar kamu ini. Ingat perjanjiannya, Natsu"

Usai mengucapkan hal tersebut, Zeref keluar kamar dengan alasan 'ingin mencari udara segar', meski nafasnya sesak sekadar menghirup oksigen pun. Ia tak tega, menyaksikan kepolosan Natsu yang menganggap 'semua pasti baik-baik saja'. Itu baginya seorang, tetapi kakak tertua mana sanggup, menontoni adik satu-satunya menderita, akibat keegoisan pihak yang acuh tak acuh. Sekarang Zeref kehabisan pilihan, Tuhan mempermainkan mereka di atas sana.

"Maafkan kakak, Natsu...kamu belum bisa hidup bahagia. Aku gagal, sangat gagal..."

 _Keesokan harinya..._

Semangat pagi Natsu berkobar bak si jago merah, segera melaksanakan rutinitas harian semacam mandi, gosok gigi, berganti pakaian dan sarapan. Segelas susu hangat diteguk sampai tetes terakhir, barulah mengigit sepotong roti panggang rasa gosong. Arghh...kenapa begini? Gumamnya berhenti mengunyah, mengundang tawa mereka sekeluarga, yang beekumpul di ruang makan.

"Teliti sebelum mengambil, Natsu" nasehat Zeref menyodorkan setengah gelas air putih. Natsu meminumnya dan melahap habis potongan yang tersisa, lalu pamit berangkat ke sekolah diantar Zeref

"Ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Lucy, ya?"

"A-apaan sih kakak ini. Aku hanya ingin mengcek kabar, tidak lebih" bantahnya menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipi. Berpura-pura melihat pepohonan di sepanjang jalan. Zeref tidak banyak bicara, justru mesam-mesem melihat adiknya kembali sehat

"Langitnya cerah, ini pertanda baik" Natsu menyerukan sambil menunjuk lukisan, bertinta biru muda tersebut. Dia bahagia bisa memandangnya lagi secara langsung, bukan lewat jendela atau dongeng sang kakak

"Sudah besar masih suka main ramalan. Kekanak-kanakan sekali"

"Terserah jika tidak percaya. Aku berani bertaruh"

"Hnnn...baiklah. Kalau kamu kalah, turuti satu permintaan kakak, bagaimana?"

"Oke. Jika kakak yang kalah, belikan aku _action figure_ kuroko no basket" namanya laki-laki harus berani, mau kalah atau menang sekalipun ini janji yang wajib ditepati. Natsu turun melambaikan tangan, menghampiri Lucy yang telah menunggu di samping pohon

Gerbang sekolah Zeref ratapi sendu, berat hati melepas kepergian adiknya yang berlangsung singkat. Jujur, ia enggan melepas tangan Natsu, jika di sana dia hanya mendapat kesengsaraan. Mereka berjalan beriringan memasuki kelas. Puluhan pasang mata menatapinya dengan pandangan benci, membuat bulu kuduk cowok bermarga Dragneel itu merinding sesaat. Ini menyeramkan, tetapi kenapa harus dia yang dijadikan objek penindasan?

"Karena dia Gray diskors tiga hari. Masih berani masuk tanpa merasa malu, menjijikan sekali!"

"Ada yang lebih parah dari itu. Dia melapor dan kakaknya menemui kepala sekolah kemarin! Dasar tidak tau malu, padahal sudah berbaik hati dimasukkan ke sini"

Gosip Lisanna dan kawan-kawan menimbulkan teka-teki baru bagi Natsu. Apa benar, kakaknya menuntut sesuatu kepada pak kepsek? Gray diskors tiga hari akibat membela dia? Sting menyeringai melihat ekspresi putus asa sang musuh. Semua ini baru dimulai sekarang.

 _Mungkinkah, keberadaanku membawa malapetaka untuk orang lain?_

 _Apa setelah ini, Lucy akan menjauhiku?_

 _Andaikata itu pilihan terbaik,_

 _demi semua orang aku rela berkorban._

 _Terima kasih, kakak, Gray, Lucy..._

Bersambung...

Balasan review : (ahh berkurang, lu pade gak seru nih. Salah sendiri juga ya update satu bulan kemudian)

BlackHage-chan : Oke thx udah review. Karena Gray punya mental melindungi yang lemah, makanya dia rela wkwkw. Kalo soal ancaman itu mungkin belum disadari, kalau gak gimana gitu jadinya. Baguslah klo gk ada typo, karena update telat aku udah enggak cek-cek lagi.

Fic of Delusion : Hmm berarti Delu sibuk dong hohoho...sama bentar lagi juga aku bakalan sibuk try out /curhatgaje. Ya gpp kok, aku selalu nunggu review dari kamu sih sejujurnya, hehehe. Thx udah review maaf kelamaan update.

Kaoru Dragneel : Kasihan memang Natsu. Ok thx udah review, maaf kelamaan update.


	7. Chapter 7

Natsu terdiam membatu di kursinya. Dia bisa saja kabur, lari dari kenyataan yang menyakitkan, dengan cara pindah sekolah. Tetapi tindakan tersebut pasti mengecewakan Lucy, mereka baru berteman, bahkan sekarang Gray pun memihak padanya, mungkin. Ini adalah proses menuju kedewasaan sekaligus mimpi. Walau berduri sekalipun, harus dilewati dengan perjuangan. Pasti, keberhasilan mampir merayakan keberhasilannya.

 _Sreekk...!_

 _Tap...tap...tap..._

 _BUK!_

"Gray-san...?" panggil Natsu tak percaya. Melihat sesosok pemuda raven duduk di belakangnya. Bukankah geng Lisanna berkata ia diskors karenanya? Kenapa sekarang bisa masuk?

"Ada perlu apa memanggilku? Jangan harap aku akan berterima kasih, bodoh!" entah bagaimana, perasaan lega justru merasuki hati kecilnya yang sempat gundah. Mendengar nada ketus Gray menandakan bahwa semua baik, ya, kira-kira begitulah

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih, telah membelaku meskipun kita belum saling mengenal" ucapan Natsu tulus. Menggambarkan perasaannya yang gembira, walau diterpa badai kencang. Gray memalingkan muka. Berpura-pura sibuk membenahi buku dalam tas

"Peduli amat! Setelah ini jangan lagi dekati aku" peringat Gray serius. Melototi iris Natsu yang membulat sempurna. Katakan telinganya salah dengar atau mendadak tuli. Apapun boleh, asalkan seseorang memberitau semua itu bohong

"Tolong jangan bercanda! Ini tidak lucu!" volume suaranya semakin memancing emosi Gray. Ia kalap dan meninju pipi Natsu. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal akibat emosi yang meluap. Puluhan pasang mata tertuju ke pertengkaran mereka. Sesekali berbisik, diam sekadar merasa iba terhadap si pincang

"Memangnya juga lucu? Ketika aku diskors gara-gara kamu, hah?!"

Hening.

Perkataan tajam Gray menusuk-nusuk hati Natsu, yang sudah rapuh sejak didiagnosis terserang penyakit kanker. Berapa banyak plester untuk menutupi lukanya? Puluhan kah? Ratusan bahkan ribuan? Namun sia-sia, setiap kali terobati maka akan muncul yang baru, terus mengulang siklus serupa hingga rasanya ingin membuang semua. Kehidupan. Kasih. Cinta. Sayang, dia kurang berani melakukannya.

Masih ada ayah, ibu dan Zeref. Merekalah rekan seperjuangan, sama-sama memikul beban di kedua pundak, demi masa depan keluarga Dragneel. Serta Lucy, yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya berparas sendu.

"Keterlaluan, Gray. Bukan Natsu yang salah melainkan Sting. Aku...aku tidak menyangka kamu sangat kejam" ungkapan kekecewaan Lucy jauh dari lubuk hati terdalam. Telak menampar hatinya meninggalkan bekas di sana. Dia mengigit bibir bagian bawah, melampiaskan segals kekesalannya yang sulit dikeluarkan

"Lalu kenapa?! Berteman dengan Natsu hanya membawa masalah. Kamu pikir enak apa diskors?! Orang tuaku kecewa berat, termasuk Gildarts-sensei terutama diriku sendiri! Keptusan itu salah, aku menyesalinya!"

 _PLAKK...!_

Kali ini betul-betul tamparan. Gray terpukul secara fisik dan jiwa. Apalagi dilakukan oleh Lucy Heartfilia, kekasih Sting sang model terkenal majalah remaja. Natsu tak bergeming sedikitpun. Sampai geng Lisanna datang, menyalip kerumunan manusia di depan mata. Ketua berdiri menghadap si pirang, kemudian balas memukulnya berbalut amarah. Sekarang kenapa? Ia lelah, ingin beristirahat memejamkan mata erat.

"Sadarlah nona Heartfilia. Kau yang salah karena menolong si cacat ini. Jika tidak, maka kejadian seperti itu mana mungkin terjadi. Lihat Natsu, kau mesti bertanggung jawab atas seluruh perbuatanmu" kesalahan Sting pun dilimpah ruahkan kepadanya. Lucy terdiam. Gray masih didera lamunan

"Ja-jangan dengarkan Lisanna! Aku tidak..."

"Asal kamu tau, Lucy melakukannya akibat terpaksa. Dia dibayar jutaan oleh seseorang, kira-kira siapa, ya?" bagus. Inilah akhir paling menyedihkan yang pernah ada. Natsu termangu, menepuk pelan bahu teman pertamanya dengan jari bergetar hebat

"Bohong! Ku mohon Natsu, ini semua salah paham!"

"Duduklah di tempatmu. Sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai"

Usiran Natsu memang halus, namun cukup menyakitinya yang difitnah. Laxus-sensei memasuki kelas. Memulai pelajaran matematika di pagi hari. Lisanna berkata 'Lucy dibayar seseorang', apa sang kakak ialah dalang di balik pengutaraan wanita bermarga Strauss itu? Jelas sulit dimaklumi, sebegitu cemasnya, kah, sehingga berbuat sejauh pun senekat ini? Tentu kelewat batas! Lupakan soal taruhan, teedapat satu hal penting yang harus dibahas.

 _Jam istirahat..._

Jenjang kaki Lucy terekspos bebas. Menampilkan kulit putih yang dipadu _stocking_ hitam selutut. Dia berniat menghampiri Sting. Memergoki setiap kejahatan dibalik bayang ketidak adilan. Kasihan kak Zeref, pikirnya, berniat menyeret kebenaran justru malah berakhir tragis : ikut dipermainkan di bawah tangan kaki geng Lisanna. Ia berhenti di depan pintu kelas, menarik nafas dalam baru menyeretnya agar terbuka.

"Sting. Aku mau berbicara empat mata denganmu"

"Serius sekali. Jarang melihatmu begini" goda Sting menggelituk dagu Lucy penuh cinta, mesji ditepis kasar mengisyaratkan, 'jangan pegang-pegang aku!'. Kaki kanannya bertumpu pada bagian kiri, berlagak ala boss bersiap mendengar keluhan pegawai kantor

"Kamu, kan, yang menyuruh geng Lisanna demi menyebarkan kabar burung? Kak Zer tidak pernah menyogokku"

"Benarkah? Berpikirlah selangkah lebih maju. Kita mana tau, apa Natsu benar-benar pincang atau tidak. Siapa tau dia pura-pura, untuk menarik simpati murid di sekolah kita. Kau termakan umpannya, Sayang"

"Dan kau mau bersaksi pula, kalau tiga hari lalu Natsu melakukan perbuatan licik itu?! Sting, perasaan wanita lebih peka dibanding pria. Kebohonganmu telah terbongkar!"

"Seram! Itu cerita horror terbaik sepanjang masa! Kenapa kamu meragukan pacarmu sendiri. Lebih mencintai Natsu, huh?" skak mat. Lisan Lucy terkunci rapat. Mantera sihir 'lelaki selalu salah' tidak berkerja dengan baik. Ia kehabisan kata-kata, menelannya bulat masuk kembali dalam kerongkongan

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta lagi kepadaku. Tunggulah!"

Ucapan Sting diindahkan total. Lucy berlari mendahuluinya keluar kelas. Menuju atap sekolah di lantai teratas. Natsu berada di sana, tengah menatap keindahan langit biru yang ia sukai. Pemandangan tersebut amat menyakitkan. Lebih-lebih menyaksikan, _grins_ khas itu tertutupi oleh senyum palsu

"Bagaimana Lucy-san tau aku di sini?" tanya Natsu membelakanginya. Berulang kali menghirup dan menghembuskan udara segar di sekitar. Kini ia berdiri di sebelahnya. Menikmati desiran angin yang memainkan lembut surai pirang tersebut

"Hanya menebak, kok. Ucapan Lisanna yang tadi...apa kamu mempercayainya?" ia gelisah, harap-harap cemas menanti jawaban Natsu. Artinya sama saja dengan meragukan, tetapi Lucy mana tau perasaannya usai dicobai berkali-kali

"Tenang. Aku yakin Lucy-san memang tulus"

"Terima kasih telah mempercayaiku. Ayo masuk, jika terlambat nanti kena marah Yajima-sensei" ajak Lucy menarik lengan ringkih Natsu. Pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah dan percakapan mereka, menjadi masa lalu yang wajib dilupakan

Bermain sandiwara bukanlah keahlian Natsu. Untung terkecoh, kalau tidak maka masalah akan bertambah banyak. Sting menontoni mereka di daun pintu. Menyeringai penuh kemenangan menatapinya begitu menyedihkan. Rencana sebenarnya dimulai ketika bel pulang berbunyi. Dia berterima kasih kepada Lisanna, karena mau memberi sedikit pertolongan untuk bumbu penyedap, konflik di antara kakak-adik lima jam kemudian, pukul tiga sore nanti.

 _Pulang sekolah..._

Orange melukis langit kota tercinta Magnolia. Natsu pulang sendirian, memaksa Lucy jalan duluan karena urusan mendadak. Keluarga bangsawan memang berbeda, dibanding rakyat jelata dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Ibu memutar kenop menggunakan celemek putihnya. Mempersilahkan si bungsu masuk menemui kakaknya di ruang tamu, sedang menonton televisi dilengkapi AC 28 derajat celcius.

"Sudah pulang rupanya. Maaf Natsu, hari ini kakak tidak bisa menemanimu kontrol ke dokter" Zeref sibuk merapikan berkas-berkasnya. Pamit pergi menyerahkan naskah cerita, yang mencapai batas ardenaline

"Tumbenan tidak bertanya kenapa. Tunggu sebentar, ibu mau ganti baju"

 _Malah kabur begitu saja, pasti berniat menghindar. Dasar pengecut!_ Gumam Natsu masih duduk termenung di sofa, lalu tak lama kemudian ibunya turun sembari menjingjing tas kecil. Lagi pula tidak aneh jika kabur, itu menandakan ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan. Siapa yang dapat menjamin, seseorang akan mengatakan seluruh pikiran dan perasaannya terang-terangan. Mempercayai pun harus dibatasi. Waspada tetap yang nomor satu.

"Melamun terus. Memikirkan Lucy, ya?" goda sang ibu diselingi tawa. Meramaikan perjalanan mereka yang terkesan sepi. Natsu membisu di antara sadar dan bawah sadar. Menatap kosong rute di depannya berkilat kemarahan

 _Sementara itu Zeref..._

 _From : Ibu_

 _Tingkah Natsu aneh. Apa terjadi hal buruk di sekolah?_

Beliau mengirim pesan singkat, mempertanyakan kekhawatirannya benar atau salah. Zeref sebatas mengetik beberapa patah kata. Langsung memasuki kantor tempat ia mengirim karya. Sesampai di lantai tujuh belas. Kembaran _onyx_ tersebut menatapi kotak persegi panjang berwarna cokelat tua. Membuka perlahan dan menghadap meja kayu impor Rusia itu. Boss menatap remeh ke arah lawan bicara, mempersilahkan duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa mencari saya? Zeref Dragneel" ini saat-saat yang menegangkan. Memang tak disangkal, ia sudah mempersiapkan diri selama perjalanan ke kantor, sekitar setengah jam jika ditempuh dengan jalan kaki

"Bukan masalah pekerjaan, melainkan perbuatan anak anda, boss"

"Memangnya Sting melakukan apa, huh?" kesan yang diberikan acuh tak acuh. Membuat Zeref merasa direndahkan derajatnya, hanya karena ia penulis _free lancer_. Mereka berdua memiliki kesamaan : dipandang sebelah mata saja

"Sting-san meninju adikku. Kepala sekolah tidak ingin memberi pertanggung jawaban, kalau kami sebatas menyumbang ratusan untuk dana sekolah. Itulah sebabnya..."

"Berapa yang kau butuhkan?" tangan kanan Zeref refleks memukul meja. Beginikah pola pikir orang kaya, menganggap apapun dapat diselesaikan dengan uang? Dia pikir Natsu barang apa?! Seenaknya ditukar memakai harta duniawai

"Pak. Saya tidak memerlukan uang, tetapi keadilan. Adikku banyak menderita, terutama semenjak Sting melakukan pem _bully_ an terhadapnya. Jangan katakan Natsu pantas diperlakukan seperti itu. Kita sesama manusia, mana boleh membeda-bedakan?!"

"Dan saya tidak butuh ceramah murahan. Pergilah dari sini, jika kau masih menyayangi pekerjaanmu"

"Asalkan demi Natsu, saya tidak akan mundur sampai mendapatkan keadilan tersebut"

"Anak muda zaman sekarang nyalinya besar juga. Baiklah, sepulang kantor nanti saya pasti memarahinya" bukan mengharapkan lebih atau apa. Zeref kira hukuman tersebut tak sebanding, dengan luka sang adik yang kian bertambah banyak

"Suruh Sting minta maaf pada Natsu. Aku anggap impas"

"Maumu banyak sekali, hah?! KAU SANGKA, WAKTUKU BANYAK GUNA MENGURUSI ADIK CACATMU?! INGATLAH HAL INI, MENANTANG KELUARGA EUCLIFFE SEHARGA NYAWAMU. STING TIDAK BERSALAH. TUDUHLAH TUHAN YANG MENYEBABKAN NATSU DIGEROGOTI KANKER! KAU DIPECAT SECARA TIDAK TERHORMAT!"

"Maksudmu apa boss?! Aku tidak terima!"

"SALAH SIAPA SEHINGGA SAYA SANGAT MARAH?! CEPAT KELUAR, KELUAR!" bentak sang boss melempari barang di atas mejanya. Membuat Zeref terkejut dan terpaksa keluar, sebelum hal yang lebih buruk terjadi

 _PRANGGG!_

Gelas kaca memukul belakang kepalanya. Mengalirkan darah segar di area kening. Menganggu indra pengelihatan sepasang manik _onyx_ itu. Zeref berjalan sempoyongan, terkadang tersengat pusing hingga pandangan kabur, atau berhalusinasi melihat sesosok lelaki berdiri di depannya. Jam menunjukkan pukul empat. Pasti Natsu sudah selesai periksa di dokter Makarov. Ia pun memutuskan berangkat ke rumah sakit terdekat. Untunglah tidak bertemu Lucy atau kawan lama.

"Hey kepalamu kenapa?!" jelas dokter panik. Segera memberi pertolongan pertama yang sekiranya dibutuhkan. Perban putih meliliti pucuk kepala hitam tersebut. Zeref menundukkan leher, menatap lantai marmer putih berbau obat pembersih

"Lagi-lagi aku gagal menyeret keadilan. Boss...maksudnya ayah Sting justru memecatku. Dia tidak terima Sting dituduh. Malah mengutuk Tuhan atas kemalangan kami"

"Mentang-mentang kaya raya berbuat senak jidat. Percayalah, pasti Ia akan membalasnya untuk kalian" berkata begitupun tidak membuat Zeref kembali bersemangat. Air matanya tumpah. Membasahi celana berbahan hitam yang diremas erat

"Maafkan kakak, Natsu. Maaf...maaf...!"

Makarov tau betapa beratnya menanggung beban itu. Manusia terkuat sekalipun mempunyai batas kesabaran, terutama saudara kandung yang saling terikat satu sama lain. Zeref mohon pamit, walau dipaksa berbaring sebentar guna menghilangkan pening. Ia mampir membeli ubi bakar di kios pak Jet, makanan kesukaan Natsu nomor dua setelah daging. Kebetulan sang adik berada di ruang tamu, tengah menggambar di buku sketsa untuk tugas seni budaya.

"Kakak pulang! Istirahatlah dulu makan ubi. Nanti keburu dingin, lho!" bujuk Zeref berupaya menarik perhatian Natsu, yang terus fokus menorehkan garis tipis di permukaan kertas. Ini aneh, apa mulasnya kambuh lagi?

"Ehem! Natsu, kau mendengar suara kakak, bukan?"

"Omong-omong ada yang ingin kutanyakan?" Natsu menaruh peralatan gambarnya. Menoleh ke belakang mendapati Zeref yang heran. Cih, bahkan sampai sekarang masih berpura-pura bodoh! Kelihatan sekali sifat pengecutnya

"Katakan saja" firasatnya mendadak buruk. Sorot _onyx_ Natsu mengerikan, mirip hantu gentayangan hendak menakut-nakuti mangsa

"Apa benar, kakak membayar Lucy-san agar baik padaku?"

Tercengang, ekspresi yang pertama kali Zeref tunjukkan. Mulutnya mengaga lebar, kenapa tiba-tiba Natsu menuduh sembarangan? Sting berulah lagi atau mungkin perbuatan orang lain, yang sengaja menyebarkan fitnah? Dia menggeleng cepat, memegang bahu sang adik berniat memberi penjelasan menyeluruh.

"Kata siapa Natsu? Kakak tidak mungkin melakukannya. Pasti terjadi salah paham" dengan kasar ia menyingkirkan tangan Zeref. Beranjak bangkit menepuk dada kirinya yang perih setengah mati

"Berhentilah berbohong! Kak, sikapmu terlampau keterlaluan. Mulai sekarang jangan mencemaskanku. Menjauh dariku, pergi, pergi, pergi!"

"Dengarkan kakak. Aku tidak membayar Lucy untuk berbuat baik kepadamu. Dia tulus mencurahkan cintanya!"

"Arghhh berisik!"

Kehilangan pekerjaan, lalu dibenci adik satu-satunya. Zeref merutuk kesal, membiarkan Natsu menaiki tangga dengan kaki pincang tanpa dipapah. Membeli ubi bakar pun uang pas-pasan, bagaimana mau menyogok?! Memang menggunakan daun, yang tinggal dipetik semudah membalik telapak tangan?! Tidak...masalah orang dewasa jauh lebih rumit. Bukan seperti PR sekolah yang bisa dihindari dan dibiarkan, kemudian semua berakhir bahagia.

Andai Sting tidak pernah ada...pasti hubungan mereka akan baik-baik saja.

 _Jika tertawa maka tertawalah._

 _Jika menangis maka menangislah._

 _Ungkapkanlah perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya. Itu hak dasar setiap individu, kita wajib memperjuangkan hal tersebut!_

 _Setegar apapun manusia..._

 _mereka memiliki sisi lemah yang mustahil disembunyikan selamanya._

Bersambung...

Balasan review :

Byakugou no Hime : Karena yang bikin juga baperan ahahaha. Yo salam kenal juga bang, thx lho udah mampir. Iya maksudnya wanita bersurai pirang, itu typo yang aneh banget wkwkw. Thx udah review!

BlackHage-chan : Daripada digituin mending dilaporin langsung ke polisi dan biar puas hatinya. Pastinya sad ending, udah keliatan emang dari judul sama summary. Kalo tiba2 happy ending itu bukan aku yang bikin, tapi orang laen ngebajak nih akun wkwkw (sapa juga yang mau bajak). Amin dahh, berharaplah untuk chapter yang lebih baik. Thx udah review!

Fic of Delusion : Maaf anda belum beruntung, silahkan coba lagi. Dan cerita ini belum nyampe klimaks. Thx udah review.

Yuna : Lumayan kan baca dua chap sekaligus hohoho...lupakan guru BP, biar Tuhan aja yg hukum si Sting. Oke thx udah review.

Guest : Author juga sebel kok sama kepsek-nya (padahal aku yang bikin nih fic hahaha). Oke thx udah review.

aprianor007 : Iya bener kepsek-nya emang udah disogok sama Sting wkwkwkw. Aku juga ngerasa kesian sama Natsu, seumur hidup belum pernah bikin dia menderita begini. Oke deh, maaf kalo gak bisa update kilat, karena ada fic laen yang harus diurus juga hehehe. Oke thx udah review dan baca dr chap 1~


	8. Chapter 8

Jam demi jam berlalu. Makan malam selesai, dan Natsu tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidung, membuat Zeref serta orang tuanya khawatir bukan main. Dia yang salah, jika tidak bertanggung jawab, mana pantas status kakak sulung disandang? Meskipun Sting adalah sang biang keladi, tetap saja ini masalah pribadi keluarga Dragneel. Selesaikan dulu yang di dalam, baru di luar.

"Aku akan membujuk Natsu. Ibu dan ayah tunggu saja di sini" ucap Zeref hendak undur diri. Menaiki anak tangga senyap menimbulkan bunyi keriat-keriut. Mereka masih cemas, bukannya tidak percaya atau apa, tetapi ... inipun termasuk tanggung jawab mereka, hanya diserahkan pada satu orang bagaikan lari dari kenyataan

"Nak. Biarkan ibu ikut bersamamu, oke?"

"Natsu marah karena aku, bukan salah ibu maupun ayah. Tenanglah, pasti segera selesai" dia tidak berjanji atas ucapannya barusan. Mungkin bisa selesai tiga hari, seminggu, satu bulan, bahkan bertahun-tahun. Apa lagi kondisi mental Natsu nyaris hancur, ya ... dia tak sekut keliatannya tanpa kehadiran Lucy

"Kalau ada masalah lain beritau kami. Jangan memendamnya sendirian" giliran ayah angkat bicara. Wajahnya kian kusut macam benang terlilit. Zeref tak tega, setiap kali melihat mata sayu itu berkilat kesedihan

Ayah sudah berjuang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga, pergi pagi pulang malam, demi mencari sesuap nasi di tengah krisisnya ekonomi. Ibu berusaha mempertahankan rumah tangga, supaya tidak hancur walau diterpa badai sekalipun. Zeref tau betul kali ini gilirannya, dia yang mengecewakan mereka, telah menganggur dan dipecat secara tidak terhormat. Pasti susah mencari kerja untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Meskipun begitu ... ini konsekuensi yang mesti ditanggung.

 _Tok ... tok ... tok ..._

"Kakak masuk, ya?" tak ada respon dari si salam, yang terdiam seribu bahasa termenung di pinggir ranjang. Zeref membuka pintunya, menghampiri adik bungsu di antara kembimbangan dan kegelisahan seorang remaja

"Berhenti di sana. Jangan dekati aku" pinta Natsu setengah memaksa, membuat Zeref terpaksa menurut, daripada tempramennya naik ke puncak termometer emosi. Lima menit berlalu, keindahan langit malam mulai digantikan oleh nyanyian hujan

"Ada salah paham di antara kita. Dengarkan kakak, Lucy..."

"Lucy-san tulus mencurahkan cintanya!" dalam kepala tersebut masih hangat, logat sampai nada membentak pelan pun ditiru mentah-mentah. Zeref mengangguk cepat, mengelus surainya penuh kasih sayang, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan jika sedang marah

"Kamu tau itu. Jadi, hentikan semua ini lalu ..."

"JANGAN MENGADA-ADA! KAKAK SENGAJA MENYEMBUNYIKAN KEBENARAN DIBALIK PUNGGUNGMU! Aku bukan anak kecil yang mudah ditipu!"

Kapan ... Sejak kapan ia berani membentak kakaknya sendiri? Zeref merasa terpukul, balok kayu menghantam hati itu hingga rapuh tak karuan. Ibarat musuh di medan perang, sedangkan Sting merupakan provokator utama. Kedua tangan itu mengepal, mati-matian menahan amarah berdoa diberi kesabaran. Ini tujuan si pirang pucat, menginginkan perpecahan supaya hubungan mereka hancur, dalam ajang balas dendam karena Natsu dituding merebut Lucy.

 _PLAKKK!_

Sayang, pikiran dan tindakan saling berlawanan. Zeref tercengang, menyaksikan telapak tangannya menghantam keras pipi sang adik. Bekas merah pun pedih bersarang di sana. Buliran di ujung pelupuk nyaris terjatuh, Natsu tak bergeming sedikitpun dengan mulut mengaga lebar. Dia shock berat, mendapati 'tamparan' yang menyakitkan bukan sebagai penyemangat, melainkan pelampiasan semata. Deretan giginya mengigit bibir bagian bawah, mengalirkan darah segar bak sungai mengalir.

"Maafkan kakak Natsu. Maaf!" sekarang Zeref meraung. Berlutut di depan kaki Natsu yang bergetar hebat. Ia tidak mendapat ampun, justru pukulan serupa namun lebih keras. Diusir dengan halus, begitulah cara kalian menyebutnya

"Pergi kak ..." lengan ringkihnya mendorong lemas, mengerahkan tenaga yang masih tersisa dalam tubuh. Natsu merasa ingin jatuh, pandangan _onyx_ itu perlahan-lahan memudar. Membedakan sadar dan alam bawah pun kesulitan

"KUBILANG PERGI DARI KAMARKU. SEKARANG JUGA!"

Pucuk hitamnya tertunduk lesu. Keluar kamar meninggalkan Natsu dengan siratan kesedihan. Justru dia yang termakan umpan, Sting memenangkan pertaruhan tersebut untuk sesaat, lagi pula takdir manusia mampu, diubah sesuai kekuatan mereka dalam menghadapi cobaan tersebut. Zeref membanting pintu kamar keras. Mengabaikan total panggilan orang tuanya yang mendadak cemas. Bagaimana tidak? Ia stres berat, butuh waktu guna memulihkan semua itu.

"Maafkan aku ayah, ibu ... Telah menyia-nyiakan harapan kalian" tidak ... sampai kapanpun pasti selalu kurang. Zeref sadar, hanya bertindak satu-satunya jalan, tetapi harus bagaimana? Apakah mungkin ... Minta bantuan?

 _Drrttt ... drrtt ... drrttt ..._

"Halo?" Zeref asal angkat tanpa melihat nama penelpon. Meski dia yakin, pasti Lucy Heartfilia yang cemas, memikirkan keadaan Natsu mulai aneh usai pulang sekolah. Perkara itu bukankah lebih baik diceritakan?

"Halo kak Zer. Bagaimana Natsu? Aku merasa janggal ketika kami mengobrol di atap sekolah. Dia sedang tidur? SMS-ku tidak dibalas" _dengarlah, padahal dia begitu mempedulikanmu_ , batin Zeref mengetahui perhatian Lucy yang tulus. Kata siapa mulutnya berbohong waktu itu? Ia saja terlalu bodoh untuk peka

"Y-ya. Natsu tidur sangat pulas. Besok aku sampaikan padanya"

"Syukurlah, aku pikir dia jatuh sakit karena tekanan dari Sting. Dia memang keterlaluan, pasti ku marahi! Memang kami pacaran, tapi menyakiti teman baikku tidak bisa dimaafkan"

"Terima kasih, Lucy. Aku berhutang budi" ucapan Zeref membuat wanita di sebrang sana heran. Dia merasa tidak melakukan hal heroik, sebatas menanyakan kabar Natsu, yang pasti bisa dilakukan siapapun. Entah kenapa, firasat itu kembali muncul

"Kak. Ceritakan jika terjadi sesuatu, ya?"

"Jangan khawatir. Hubungan kami baik-baik saja. Sekarang sudah malam, kakak tidur dulu"

"Semoga mimpi indah!"

Manusia apa yang membutuhkan mimpi, jika mereka tengah dilanda kesulitan? Andai kenyataan dapat dikendalikan semudah membalik telapak tangan, maka itulah asa terbesar bagi kaum miskin dan terbelakang. Zeref langsung memejamkan mata. Lelah mendustai dirinya sendiri sekaligus Lucy. Tidur pun tidak nyenyak. Kira-kira selama malam berganti fajar, selain kalender berubah tanggal, terjadi apa lagi?

Kematian ...?

 _Keesokan harinya ..._

Langkah kaki Zeref terburu-buru, berlari menghampiri kamar Natsu yang kosong belompong. Kemarin benar-benar mimpi buruk! Ia menyaksikan adiknya meninggal dalam deraan siksa, meronta-ronta kesakitan sampai muntah darah. Tinggal kulit berbalut tulang, dengan puluhan selang yang menempel di sekujur tubuh. Terutama narasi gila itu, berbunyi "... Selain kalender berubah tanggal terjadi apa lagi? Kematian?". Ramalan tersirat yang mengerikan, pikirnya mengusap kepala. Pening bukan karuan.

"Selamat pagi, Natsu, ayah, ibu" sapa Zeref duduk manis dikursinya. Melahap telur goreng sambil tersenyum tipis, menambah porsi makannya mencapai dua piring. Jelas membuat mereka bingung, apa si sulung sedang kejatuhan durian runtuh?

"Jarang melihatmu begini. Kau punya pacar, huh?" goda ayahnya cekikikan kecil. Meneguk segelas kopi hangat, ditemani rubrik olahraga favorit beliau. Zeref tidak menjawab, bersiap mengantar Natsu berangkat ke sekolah, walau dia sempat menolak mengingat konflik kemarin

"Ayo. Nanti terlambat"

Mau tidak mau Natsu mengiyakan. Emosi kakaknya labil ia pikir, dari sedih ke senang bagaikan berjarak satu meter, sekali loncat pun sekejap menghasilkan perubahan, bahkan sempat bersenandung riang dan mengayuh sepeda sangat lambat, seakan menikmati moment ini sebagai akhir kenangan terindahnya. Anggapan gila macam apa itu? Meski mereka bermusuhan sekarang, Natsu tidak memiliki niat membenci Zeref.

"Langitnya cerah sekali. Lihat, matahari kesukaanmu bersinar terang" jari telunjuk sang kakak mengarah ke bola bermandikan sinar itu. Natsu membisu, apa memang selalu seperti ini? Amat cantik sekadar dilihat mata telanjang?

"Minggu besok ingin piknik?"

"Kakak senang mengetahui kamu sehat. Itu sudah cukup, lebih-lebih jika berhasil mewujudkan mimpimu, walaupun gagal ... sebenarnya kau berhasil. Jangan disesali, mengerti? Gunung setinggi apapun bisa ditanjaki, sepanjang tekad itu membara dalam hatimu, Natsu"

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu acara piknik kita" akhir kata yang Zeref ucapan, sebelum sepeda itu terparkir rapi di depan gerbang sekolah. Ia melambaikan tangan seperti biasa. Mengayuh pedal sepeda selembut semilir angin berhembus. Natsu tidak sadar, hati kecilnya tengah menangis di bawah penderitaan

Gerangan apa yang membuatnya bernasihat macam motivator? Itu urusan Zeref, dia acuh tak acuh malas menanggapinya. Lucy nampak mengobrol dengan Sting. Mereka bercanda diselingi tawa antar dua pihak yang silih berganti. Entah mengapa ia merasa biasa saja. Bibir membentuk garis horizontal. Berjalan menuju kursi di bagian belakang, tanpa mengindahkan Gray yang diam-diam minta dikode balik.

"Hoi Natsu! Hoii!" panggil Gray penuh penyesalan. Mengguncang bahu Natsu di tengah jam pelajaran. Semua terheran-heran memandanginya. Iris Laxus-sensei pun tak luput dari mereka, dua pemuda yang baru-baru ini akrab

"Gray Fullbuster, berhenti menganggunya atau saya hukum!" _arghhh ... Sial!_ Gray mendengus kesal. Membiarkan Natsu lanjut menyalin catatan di papan tulis. Tertangkap basalah oleh guru killer, untung hidupnya belum kelar

"Ah maaf. Saya ada urusan, jangan berisik!"

Sekaranglah kesempatan terbaik! Gray mendatangi Natsu yang sibuk mengerjakan soal. Mengibaskan tangan di udara mencari perhatian. Tetap saja dikacangi habis-habisan, seakan patung mengajaknya mengobrol seperti di film aminasi. Menjengkelkan jelas, walau ia tau semua ini disebabkan olehnya. Sting pun bersalah, sayang bintang sekolah itu paling anti dengan kata 'minta maaf'. Mentang-mentang berkuasa kemudian berbuat seenak jidat.

Hey, korban keegoisanmu juga ada di sini!

"Tatap mataku Natsu! Kau pikir mengabaikanku bisa menyelesaikan masalah?!" suara baritonnya naik satu oktaf lebih tinggi. Membentak Natsu yang kini menoleh, ke arah sepasang _dark blue_ Gray. Ia menghela nafas panjang, waktu begitu berharga dan terbuang sia-sia, karena sebuah tanggung jawab besar pada kedua bahu

"Bersikap kasar tidak mengubah apapun, Gray" bela Lucy angkat bicara. Gerah hati melihat tingkah si berandal amat menyebalkan. Anak buah Sting rata-rata suka bermain kekerasan, bisa gawat jika Natsu kena hantam lagi

"Berisik kau!" refleks Lucy menutup mata, terkejut akan perubahan sikap Gray yang tiba-tiba. Kelima jarinya mengepal sempurna, siap melontarkan pukulan ke wajah atau tepat di bagian pipi. Ya, jika Laxus-sensei terlambat sedetik

"Kau dihukum tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran. Sekarang keluar dan berdiri di tengah lapangan!" perintah beliau mutlak, membuat Gray tidak berkutik sedikitpun di tempat. Dia gagal total, padahal tujuannya tepat di depan mata, dekat namun sulit dijangkau

Misi itu adalah Natsu sendiri. Pemuda yang duduk di depannya, dengan senyum secerah musim panas. Sekaranh berbeda, dia lebih redup ...

 _Jam istirahat ..._

"Yo Natsu. Mau makan bersama di kantin?" tawar Lucy sembari menenteng kotak bekalnya, meski ditolak dengan alasan, 'malas keluar kelas'. Dia pun tak terlihat menyuap nasi, hanya termenung menundukkan kepala penuh sejuta tanda tanya

"Lucy-san. Aku memiliki pertanyaan untukmu. Jawab dengan jujur, apa kakak membayarmu agar bersikap baik padaku?" shock, reaksi itu yang pertama kali Lucy tunjukkan. Bagaimana bisa, dia berpikiran buruk tentang kakaknya?

"Apa maksudmu? Kak Zer maupun aku jarang berkomunikasi. Dia bukan orang sehina pernyataanmu!" Lucy bungkam. Dia melupakan kondisi mental Natsu, main berteriak tanpa mencoba bicara baik-baik

"Ceritakanlah, Natsu. Darimana pemikiran itu muncul? Apa ulah Lisanna? Benar begitu bukan?!"

"..."

"Dia benar-benar kelewat batas. Maaf Natsu, aku tidak bisa melindingimu sesuai janji. Sting yang melakukannya, pacarku menyogok Lisanna demi memecah hubungan kalian. Kenapa ... kenapa semua kejam terhadapmu?!"

Air matanya menetes, penyesalan terbesar Lucy seumur hidup menghirup nafas di bumi. Natsu teringat sekilas peristiwa tadi pagi, Zeref pun sempat menangis, ketika pucuk kepalanga menghadap ke atas langit. Berbeda 180 derajat, kalau sang kakak menangis bahagia, maka wanita pirang itu meluapkan emosi negatifnya, secara terang-terangan yang menjadi bukti kuat : dia serius mengucapkan kesaksian tersebut.

"A-ah, maaf! Ini surat untukmu dari Gray" amplop putih tak berbubuh nama di pojok kanan, yang Natsu terima berbalut rasa penasaran. Lucy pamit ke toilet, hendak membasuh muka dengan air dingin

"Temui aku di atap sekolah nanti sore"

Tapi kenapa ...? Tanya Natsu memandang sebatas jendela. Menyaksikan Gray berteduh di bawah pohon jambu, menghindari sengatan sinar matahari yang membakar kulit. Salahnya juga sehingga Laxus-sensei angkat tangan. Sepenting apa, sih, sampai ia didesak terus-menerus? Bel masuk berbunyi, Lucy sudah selesai dan langsung duduk, bersiap mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya satu jam ke depan. Aneh, sekarang iris karamel itu terlihat lebih dingin.

Otaknya merekam banyak rentetan peristiwa, sampai dia sendiri kesulitan membuat kesimpulan.

 _Pulang sekolah ..._

 _Sementara Lucy di kelas Sting ..._

Pertemuan kedua manusia pirang ini telah Lucy rencanakan sejak awal istirahat. Menggeser pintu kelas Sting yang tertutup rapat, menunggu kedatangan pacarnya di dekat meja guru. Ya, dia mengirim SMS sewaktu singgah di toilet, demi merencanakan alur perbincangan mereka sesuai keinginannya. Suasana hening sejenak, matahari nyaris tenggelam yang membuat Sting buka mulut duluan.

"Cepat Sayang. Aku disuruh ayah untuk menemui tamu khusus"

"Dengarkan rekaman ini dengan seksama" balas Lucy menyodorkan hand phone, berisi file voice_001 yang menyebabkan Sting tercengang

 _Provokasilah Natsu, agar, dia percaya kalau Zeref disogok seseorang, yaitu Lucy!_

"Kau ... HAPUS ATAU TANGGUNG AKIBATNYA. WANITA SIALAN!"

"AKU MINTA PUTUS! ANGGAPLAH LUCY KESAYANGANMU TELAH MENGHILANG! Karena apa? Karena kau berani melukai Natsu!" ya, kemungkinan ini tak dapat dihindari, Lucy berani menanggung konsekuensi tersebut. Urat kesabarannya putus sedari tadi, menghadapi sang pacar yang dibodohi seorang cowok cacat

"Candaanmu kali ini menjengkelkan! Apa kekuranganku?! NATSU ITU PINCANG. DIA MASUK SMA KARENA BELAS KASIH KEPALA SEKOLAH!"

"Setidaknya hati Natsu jauh lebih bersih dibandingkan denganmu! Aku berpuluh kali lipat lebih menghargai janji kak Zer daripada hubungan kita!"

Rela berkorban demi orang lain?! Sting sangka Lucy gila, dia harus dirawat intensif. Minta putus karena Natsu Dragneel, dan janjinya terhadap Zeref? Omong kosong!

"Kau akan balik padaku, Lucy"

 _Natsu di sisi lain ..._

Kaki pincangnya agak kewalahan menaiki tangga. Kenapa pula harus di atap sekolah? Di halaman depan juga bisa. Gray menghadap ke arah selatan, membiarkan angin berhembus menerpa seragamnya yang kotor oleh tanah. Natsu maju beberapa langkah, terdiam menanti sebuah jawaban atau pernyataan keluar lewat lisan itu. Suasana di antara mereka begitu tegang. Tiap hirupan udara pun terasa sangat jelas melewati hidung.

"Maaf"

"To-tolong katakan lebih keras. Anginnya terlalu kencang" jujur, Natsu ketakutan setengah mati dan hidup. Apa Gray marah besar karena masalah itu? Lagi pula wajar, dia salah terlalu ikut campur. Jika dibiarkan hukuman skors tiga hari pasti hanya 'angin; belaka

"MAAFKAN AKU NATSU. BUKAN NIATKU UNTUK MENJAUHIMU ..."

Kini Gray bertekuk lutut di hadapannya, setengah membentak gagal mengekspresikan rasa bersalah. Natsu terpaku di tempat, membiarkan pemandangan itu bertahan menyentuh menit ke tiga. Sekarang apa?

 _Ternyata memang …._

 _Aku tidak pantas memiliki makhluk bernama 'teman'. Cepat atau lambat, Gray-san dan Lucy-san pasti tersakiti. Keberadaanku memang sampah di dunia ini._

Bersambung ….

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Hahaha aku juga senyum2 kok pas liat si Natsu menderita banget di sini /authoryangjahat. Ya ending itu memang gak buruk kok, lebih baik Natsu meninggal daripada menderita, iya gak? Mungkin untuk selanjutnya bisa lebih tragis ... Thx udah review!

BlackHage-chan : Yep udah mulai masuk ke masalah sebenarnya, sedangkan untuk ending mungkin masih lama tamatnya. Wkwkwkw selanjutnya otak Sting akan lebih banyak berkarya daripada sekarang, oke thx udah review.

Kaoru Dragneel : #prayforZeref #prayforNatsu. Pasti terselesaikan kok salah pahamnya, percaya deh. Thx ya udah review.

aprianor007 : Dugaan yang tepat! Sting memang sengaja menyusun rencana itu agar hati Natsu dikacau balaukan, mengingat mentalnya lumayan rapuh karena sakit kanker. Oke dehh pasti dilanjut kok sampai tamat, dan update-nya emang gak bisa kilat karena ada fic lain, jadi digilir update. Thx udah review! Ikuti terus ya ceritanya~


	9. Chapter 9

"Berdirilah Gray-san. Aku tidak enak hati melihatmu sembah sujud" pinta Natsu lembut, menjulurkan tangannya, untuk membantu pria bersurai raven itu beranjak. Angin menusuk dingin kulit ari mereka, pergantian musim memang selalu membawa perubahan

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" tanya Gray tanpa basa-basi. Menyandarkan punggung di balik menjulangnya pagar kawat. Natsu mengangguk pelan, tersenyum entah itu tulus atau sekadar bersandiwara. Tentu ia menerima permintaan tersebut. Lagi pula, mana mungkin Gray begitu kejam

"Terima kasih. Aku pamit duluan"

Sikapnya tetap cuek seperti biasa. Natsu masih terdiam membisu di hadapan mentari senja. Sepasang _onyx_ nampak intens berkilat kekaguman. Mendadak, kenangan masa lalu merasuki hatinya yang dirundung mega kelabu. Wajah Kak Zeref terngiang-ngiang, bayangan jari menunjuk sekelebat bayangan bersinar oranye terang. Mereka menyaksikan lembayung di pantai, ketika ia masih balita dengan ingatan samar-samar.

"Pulanglah ke rumah. Nanti lelaki itu menangis lagi" siapa yang Gray maksud? Natsu hanya melihatnya menaikkan tangan ke atas, melambai pelan dan masuk lagi, ke dalam saku celana. Secara tidak langsung dia mengucapkan, 'sampai jumpa'

Tas di samping pintu yang sedari tadi terlantar Natsu sampirkan ke bahu. Menuruni tangga terseok-seok akibat kaki pincangnya. Sewaktu melewati kelas, sesaat retinanya menangkap sesosok wanita bersurai pirang, tengah berdiri membelakangi papan persegi panjang, yang sedetik kemudian melontarkan senyum. Kedua kakinya mencegat agar si salam berhenti melangkah, mungkin pula berniat pulang bersama-sama.

"Gray sudah mengungkapkan penyesalannya. Aku harap kalian bertemam baik" ucap Lucy membuka percakapan pertama kali, dengan maksud semhunyi-sembunyi menarik tangan Natsu

"Ya, aku tau dia tidak pura-pura. Ku pikir Sting-san menjemputmu. Kalian agak renggang akhir-akhir ini" jelas Natsu tau, karena semua itu disebabkan olehnya. Kenapa pula, wanita berhati malaikat itu terus menempel, padahal ia berniat untuk menjauh

"Bukan lagi renggang, melainkan putus"

Berita yang benar-benar mengejutkan, membuat Natsu berhenti ketika mereka harus menyebrangi jalan. Lampu berwarna merah menyala terang, kendaraan kembali berlalu-lalang dari dua arah berlawanan. Lucy menempelkan wajahnya pada dada sang pemuda, meremas kemeja putih Natsu melampiaskan seluruh emosi. Sedih bercampur kesal, bahagia dan cemas melebur menjadi satu. Sekilas perasaannya tersampaikan, seakan belati tepat menusuk jantung.

"Ku ucapkan banyak terima kasih. Berkatmu aku sadar, Sting bukanlah cowok yang baik" terkejut, ekspresi yang Natsu tunjukkan secara spontan. Lucy melepas pelukannya, menyempilkan diri di tengah lautan manusia, hendak ke sebrang sana

"Berdamailah dengan Kak Zer. Aku tau dia melakukan yang terbaik untukmu"

Salam perpisahan berkedok nasihat, Natsu mendengarnya seksama dan bersiap melanjutkan perjalanan. Kira-kira dia sedang apa? Sibuk berkutat di depan layar laptop? Bertaruh dengan waktu demi menyelesaikan cerita pendeknya? Atau menggambar di meja belajar bermandikan peluh? Harum jagung bakar memecah lamunan yang mendera, makanan kesukaan mereka sekeluarga terutama Zeref.

"Berapa harganya?" tanya Natsu merogoh kocek uang di saku baju. Menghitung satu per satu koin bernilai sen. Kakek itu menyodorkan empat sekaligus, menyuruh dia mengambil selagi masih hangat

"Gratis, nak. Makanlah bersama keluargamu supaya terasa lebih nikmat" kebaikan kakek membuat hati Natsu luluh lantak. Ucapan Lucy terbesit sesaat, dia tidak bisa membenci kakaknya terus-menerus, padahal begitu disayang melebihi diri sendiri

"Semoga jualan kakek laku. Terima kasih"

Cuaca cerah. Matahari memancarkan sinar yang menerpa kulit hangat. Irisnya menatap bangunan nan megah di pusat perkotaan, perusahaan majalah saingan Saber Tooth yang tidak kalah terkenal, Lamia Scale. Seorang bersurai hitam baru saja keluar, berpakaian jas hitam membuat penampilannya tampak menawan. Natsu mengenal orang itu sangat baik, bau parfum _papper mint_ yang terkesan familiar. Apa lagi... ketika dia menoleh ke belakang.

"Kakak...?" Natsu enggan mempercainya. Zeref berdiri di situ, membawa berkas berisi keterangan identitas untuk melamar pekerjaan. Apa mungkin dipecat? Sengaja mengundurkan diri karena tau, Sting adalah anak boss Saber Tooth?

"Yo Natsu. Kakak tidak menyangka kita bertemu di sini. Jangan melamun terus, ayo pulang!"

Lisannya membeku di hadapan sang kakak. Natsu ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi. Kenapa dan apa penyebab di balik semua itu. Ibu menyambut kedatangan mereka gembira, keluar sebentar meninggalkan masakan di atas panci. Wangi ikan goreng tercium jelas dari arah dapur, namun tak sedikitpun membangkitan selera makannya. Zeref mengajak nonton di ruang tamu, sambil menunggu air panas tersedia di bak mandi.

"Dulu kamu paling suka acara Spongebob. Setiap jam enam sore menontonnya meskipun diulang-ulang"

"O-oh, benarkah? Entah kenapa aku kurang ingat" jawab Natsu berusaha tampi, senormal mungkin. Menetralkan nada bicaranya yang nyaris menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Zeref mengganti channel televisi, sponge kuning bersama bintang laut sedang menangkap ubur-ubur di padang rumput

"Umurmu enam tahun saat itu. Wajar jika lupa. Besok pulang cepat, bukan? Mau temani kakak membeli peralatan piknik?" tawaran yang ingin Natsu tolak, tubuhnya terlalu lemas dua hari terakhir. Walau dia tidak tega, mendapati wajah penuh pengharapan yang Zeref tunjukkan

"Baiklah. Aku menantikannya"

Perhatian Natsu terpusat penuh pada file beramplop cokelat. Andai isinya bisa diintip sedikit saja... Teriakan ibu menginterupsi kegiatan mereka yang terpaksa ditunda. Mereka berendam santai di bak air hangat. Melepas penat selama setengah hari, melakukan aktivitas tanpa jeda sedikitpun. Zeref sadar betul sikap adiknya mendadak aneh, kemarin marah lalu mereda sangat cepat. Sekarang malah menyimpan sejuta teka-teki.

"Kak... Apa kamu...?"

"Lucy bercerita jika dia memutuskan Sting, dan Gray mendadak minta maaf. Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Memiliki dua teman yang begitu baik?" pertanyaan Natsu dipotong, seakan kakanya mengetahui kelanjutan dari ucapan rumpang tersebut

"Rasanya menyenangkan. Semoga besok sebaik hari ini"

"Baguslah, setengah dari impianmu telah tercapai. Jangan pantang menyerah, oke?"

Ketahuan sekali menghindarnya. Waktu makan malam pun Zeref berkilah. Ibu bertanya, 'seharian ini kemana saja?' dan ia menjawab, 'reuni di rumah teman'. Natsu mampu membayangkan betapa lelah kakaknya mencari pekerjaan, melamar dari satu perusahaan ke perusahaan lain sampai diterima. Lagi pula, bukankah lebih baik tetap mengirim cerita ke majalah? Tapi memang, ekonomi tak bisa bohong jika mereka kekurangan uang.

Natsu juga sadar, dia tak pantas berkomentar karena semua itu salahnya. Yang benar adalah mengaku dan minta maaf, barulah pantas disebut lelaki sejati.

 _Keesokan harinya..._

Matahari terbangun dari tidur lelap. Terbit di ufuk timur menandakan dimulainya hari baru. Pagi itu nafas Natsu sedikit tersengal-sengal, sempat menyebabkan Zeref khawatir ketika mengunjungi kamar sang adik. Ia bersikukuh memaksakan diri, sebatas mengkonsumsi obat asma dan langsung berangkat ke sekolah. Sepeda melaju lambat di pinggir jalan raya, kedua tangannya memeluk erat punggung si sulung yang tengah fokus mengendarai.

"Istirahatlah di rumah. Nanti kakak minta Lucy membawakanmu catatan" meskipun tau pasti ditolak mentah-mentah. Tetap saja Zeref tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkannya. Dokter Makarov sering memperingati, 'kondisi Natsu bisa melemah kapanpun dan mesti kemoterapi'. Apa sudah saatnya?

"Jangan... Aku tidak ingin, merepotkan Lucy-san lebih dari ini"

"Kita sudah sampai. Kakak antar ke dalam kelas, ya?" jangankan berjalan, berdiri pun amat kesulitan. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh siswa, sepanjang Zeref mempapah tubuh Natsu yang hampir roboh

"Hubungi kakak jika kamu perlu sesuatu. Lucy, tolong jaga Natsu baik-baik"

"Uhm! Jangan cemas Kak Zer, pulanglah ke rumah. Serahkan dia padaku"

Ketika keluar kelas, Sting sempat berpapasan dengannya di koridor, menyenggol bahu Zeref kasar hingga ia hilang keseimbangan. Mereka bersitegang lewat tatapan mata, walaupun tidak lama dikarenakan bel masuk berbunyi nyaring. Di lapangan parkir khusus sepeda, badannya dihempaskan lelah menabrak dinding batu-bata. Terjatuh perlahan dalam posisi duduk memandang langit biru. Daripada pulang ke rumah, menunggu di sekolah jauh lebih baik dan efisien, agar Natsu tidak menunggu terlalu lama.

"Semoga kamu tidak kenapa-napa, Natsu"

 _Jam istirahat..._

Suasana cukup sepi di ruang kelas, hanya ada Gray yang terlihat kalem menyalin catatan di papan tulis. Natsu baru keluar dari toilet setelah buang air kecil, menontoni mantan murid berandal lewat luar. Biasanya di jam istirahat, dia jajan atau makan di atap sekolah bersama Sting dan kawan-kawan. Kalau tidak, tidur beralaskan kedua tangan saling menyilang. Inikah yang dinamakan perubahan progesif?

"Masuk saja. Aku tidak suka diuntit, apa lagi oleh lelaki" malu-malu kucing Natsu melangkahkan kaki masuk. Duduk di kursinya yang memang bertetangga dengan Gray. Hening kembali menyelimuti, ia masih terpaku pada papan tulis hijau lumut

"Jarang melihat Gray-san mencatat di jam istirahat begini. Sudah makan?"

"Ta-tadi pagi makan roti, aku masih kenyang. Pe-perhatianmu tidak mungkin membuatku luluh. Dasar bodoh" sejak kapan Gray memiliki sisi imut? Natsu menahan agar bibirnya tidak tersenyum, justru tawanya yang duluan pecah ke permukaan

"Kamu _tsundere_ ternyata. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat langsung"

"Tertawalah sepuasmu! Dan berhenti mengganguku, nanti tak kunjung selesai"

Nada ketus masih terdengar pedas bagi telinga Natsu. Meskipun begitu, kesannya terhadap Gray berubah 180 derajat. Dia baik, hanya saja cara mengekspresikan emosi positif tersebut, berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang. Manusia memang pribadi yang unik, Tuhan menciptakan mereka berbeda-beda, tapi masih bisa memahami satu sama lain.

"Ini, terimalah" ucapnya menyodorkan buku catatan bersampul biru polos, membuat Natsu kebingungan atas pemberian mendadak itu. Gray mengibas tangan di udara, menyuruhnya membuka lembaran kertas di halaman terakhir

"Gambarmu bagus, Gray-san" puji Natsu menunjuk sponge kuning kesukaannya. Bahkan preman sekalipun hobby menonton kartun jam enam sore

"Bu-bukan yang itu! Maksudku ini!"

"Catatan ekonomi. Kamu hendak meminjamkannya?"

"Lebih tepatnya aku salin khusus untukmu. Aku tidak tau kenapa tanganmu terus bergetar, tetapi sulit bukan, menulis dalam keadaan seperti itu?"

"Terima kasih banyak. Aku menghargai bantuanmu"

Dan diam-diam di balik pintu, seseorang memperhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum kecil. Rupanya langit memang cerah. Namun, jauh lebih indah dilihat jika mendung.

 _Pulang sekolah..._

Semua murid sudah bubaran sejak lima menit lalu, sedangkan Natsu masih sibuk membenahi buku. Lucy pamit karena ada rapat OSIS. Gray membolos di jam pelajaran terakhir usai mengumpulkan tugas. Ya biarlah, sekarang dia ingin mengabari kakak sekaligus minta dijemput. Belum sempat mencari nomor di daftar kontak, seseorang masuk dan menggeser pintu menutup, menyebabkan sepasang _onyx_ -nya terbelalak kaget melihat sosok itu adalah Sting sendiri.

"Selamat siang, pecundang. Kau mau pulang, ya?"

"Begitulah. Kakak mengajakku jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah. Sting-san tidak balik? Nanti orang tuamu cemas" niatnya baik menasehati Sting, sayang disambut dengan decihan beruntutan kalimat kasar

"Cih, JANGAN SOK PEDULI SIALAN! KARENAMU AKU KEHILANGAN LUCY, DAN SEKARANG GRAY MEMIHAKMU. BAYARLAH MENGGUNAKAN TUBUHMU, PENDERITAANKU YANG TIDAK BISA KAU RASAKAN!"

 _BUAKKK!_

Tangan kanan Sting mengepal sempurna, meninju keras pipi Natsu sampai ia tersungkur di atas lantai. Beberapa temannya menggotong keluar kelas, tak lupa menginjak ponsel si salam agar Zeref tidak bisa menghubunginya. Mereka berhenti di halaman belakang sekolah, memasuki gudang bekas dan mengunci pintu rapat. Tubuh ringkihnya diikat menggunakan tali tambang, air dingin disemburkan membasahi wajah Natsu yang mulai membuka mata.

"Di-di mana ini? Kau mau apakan aku Sting-san?!" rautnya tak bisa berdusta. Sekujur badan Natsu mengucurkan keringat dingin, bergetar hebat melihat balok kayu yang dipegang si pirang pucat

"Penyiksaanmu baru dimulai sekarang, Natsu"

 _Sementara itu Zeref..._

Sebelah kakinya dihentak gelisah, bagaimana tidak? Setengah jam berlalu dan Natsu belum memberi kabar. SMS diabaikan. Telepon pun tidak diangkat. Zeref memutuskan untuk bertindak, dibanding pasrah menunggu keajaiban bekerja. Ia mengunjungi kelas di lantai dua, tempat sang adik belajar tiap delapan sehari. Hanya ada petugas kebersihan yang menyapu lantai. Tas selempang Natsu menghilang entah kemana. Sementara pengki dipenuhi kepingan hand phone berwarna biru tua.

"Maaf, apakah kamu melihat adik saya yang bernama Natsu Dragnnel?"

"Natsu yang jalannya pincang? Tadi saya lihat dia dibawa Sting dan kawan-kawan ke UKS. Adikmu mungkin pingsan, cek saja ke sana" ucapannya tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Petugas kebersihan memicingkan mata hendak memperingati Zeref agar waspada

"Tetapi hati-hati, geng Sting terkenal suka membully anak-anak lemah. Saya takut Natsu dijadikan korban"

 _Lagi-lagi anak itu melibatkan Natsu!_ Batinnya berluap amarah, berlari menuju UKS di pojok kanan koridor. Dengan kasar Zeref menarik gorden putih satu per satu, namun tidak mendalati Natsu terbaring di salah satu ranjang. Kemungkinan terburuk justru menjadi kenyataan. Ia benar-benar heran, apa tujuan mereka sampai bertindak sejauh ini? Otaknya sulit berpikir jernih, diserang hal berbau negatif yang menyebabkan pria itu semakin geram.

 _"Tunggu kakak Natsu! Bertahanlah, jangan mau kalah dari Sting"_

 _BRUKKK!_

"Maaf, aku terburu-buru sehingga tidak... Lucy?! Aku pikir kamu sudah pulang"

"Kak Zer tidak bersama Natsu? Aku kira kalian sedang jalan-jalan!"

"Di-dia menghilang... Seorang petugas berkata padaku, jika Natsu bisa saja dibully oleh geng Sting. Bantu aku mencarinya, oke?"

"Ayo pergi ke gudang di halaman belakang sekolah. Aku punya firasat Natsu berada di sana" Lucy menarik cepat tangan Zeref. Mengantarnya ke tempat tujuan, yang biasa Sting gunakan untuk menghajar target. Terlebih sekarang hari Jumat, pulang lebih cepat dan rata-rata guru sibuk mengajar ekskul

Dari dalam terdengar Natsu mengerang kesakitan, disertai isak tangis tertahan dalam kerongkongan. Zeref naik pitam, sekuat tenaga menendang pintu kayu tersebut sampai terbuka lebar, menimbulkan suara bantingan yang mengagetkan mereka. Lucy berdiri mematung, menyaksikan geng Sting dihajar habis-habisan menggunakan tangan kosong. Tubuh Natsu masih terikat, kesadarannya ditelan alam bawah akibat tidak kuat menahan siksaan tersebut.

"Buka matamu Natsu. Natsu, Natsu!" seru Zeref mengguncang bahu adiknya, kemudian sengaja menaruh telapak tangan tepat di depan rongga hidung. Ia bernafas walau lemah, terluka banyak terutama di bagian wajah dan perut

"Kak, awas di belakangmu!"

 _BUKKKK!_

Terlambat, Zeref telak terkena pukulan itu. Pandangannya agak kabur ditutupi darah, tetap memaksakan diri bangkit dan melarikan Natsu ke rumah sakit.

"Lucy, tolong hubungi ambulan segera. Keadaan Natsu kritis, dia bisa meninggal kapanpun!"

 _Di sini begitu gelap. Tubuhku ringan seperti kapas di udara. Tenggelam dalam lautan luka yang amat menusuk._

 _Tuhan tak kunjung membiarkanku pergi. Beristirahat dengan tenang, melihat bumi dari atas awan, menari bersama para malaikat di surga sana._

 _Penderitaanku tidak berarti apapun, selain proses kematian yang amat menyakitkan dan sangat panjang._

 _Biarkanlah rintik tangis yang menyudahi cerita ini._

Bersambung...

Balasan review :

aprianor007 : Hmm agak cepat ya, maaf jika begitu karena author kekurangan ide hehehe. Oke thx ya udah review, maaf lama update.

Fic of Delusion : Hip hip huraayy, ayo adakan pesta untuk pertobatan Gray :v Kesannya seperti lebih mendukung Sting dibanding Natsu, wkwkw. Thx ya udah review.

Kaoru Dragneel : Iya lama, karena update cerita ini agak bentrok dengan cerita lain, dan jujur aku bingung harus update bareng sama fic apa dan apa. Kalo salah paham terus jadi gak so sweet berdua wkwkw. Thx ya udah review.


	10. Chapter 10

Jari-jemari Lucy menekan nomor ambulan tergesa-gesa, menghubungi pasukan medis tersebut dengan suaranya berangkai nada cemas. Zeref tengah menggendong Natsu, deru nafas pria itu kacau dihiasi kepala berlumuran darah. Bisa dibilang, keadaan mereka sama-sama mengkhawatirkan. Dua puluh menit berlalu, belum ada tanda-tanda sirine merah berbunyi nyaring, sedangkan si salam kian melemah dari waktu ke waktu.

"Maaf Lucy, kakak harus membawa Natsu ke rumah sakit. Tolong urusi yang di sini, bawa geng Sting karena mereka juga terluka parah" perintah Zeref segera meninggalkan gudang. Menyadari kesadarannya perlahan menghilang ditelan bayangan gelap

"Tapi kak, karena anak berandalan itu Natsu terluka parah. Jujur, aku tidak sedikitpun ikhlas untuk menolong mereka!" spontan langkahnya terhenti. Zeref menengok ke belakang sesaat, menampakkan seutas senyum membuat keadaan semakin pilu

"Kita sesama manusia, wajib saling tolong-menolong. Lagi pula kakak juga salah, main menghajar mereka tanpa pikir panjang. Sudah dulu, ya, aku percayakan padamu!"

"Kalian dengar apa katanya?! Kak Zer begitu memperhatikan anggota gengmu, tetapi Sting …. kamu malah menghajar Natsu akibat cemburu buta! Aku sadar kau bukan lelaki yang baik. Berhentilah menganggu, ulahmu menyebabkan kehidupan mereka terporak-porandakan!"

Seketika itu Lucy meluapkan seluruh emosinya, terutama kepada Sting yang bersikap acuh tak acuh. Keberadaan ambulan terlupakan sejenak, semua bersitegang gara-gara ulah Zeref merusak kesenangan mereka. Masing-masing entitas pun menaruh dendam, sayang, si pelaku sedang dalam perjalanan menjadi pahlawan kesiangan. Ketua geng berjalan mendekat, menyudutkan tubuh mantan pacarnya menabrak tembok kayu yang sedikit rapuh.

"KAU BERANI MELAWAN?! Lucy, awalnya aku berniat membiarkanmu, tetapi jika sudah begini …. Ikutlah membayar bersama Natsu dan Zeref" bisik Sting tepat mengintimidasi gendang telinga mangsanya, membuat Lucy bertekuk lutut di hadapan raja singa

"Jangan katakan hal aneh! Seharusnya kamu yang menebus kesalahan, bukan …. umpuhhpuhhhuhh!" ucapan Lucy terhenti di ujung keronkongan. Sting menutup mulut itu menggunakan tangan kanan, kemudian dilepas dan dengan paksa mencium bibir kemerahannya menekan ke dalam

"Hah … hah … Sting … kau … apa … apa ... maksudmu?"

"Payah sekali. Padahal belum sampai tiga menit. Ya, biarlah, tubuhmu akan menggantikannya untukku"

Satu per satu jari Sting melepas kancing seragamnya, menindih perut datar Lucy yang kesulitan memasok oksigen. Jelas ia ketakutan, seorang cowok hendak melakukan pemerkosaaan, di daerah sekolah ketika guru-guru sibuk membimbing ekskul! Namun bukan berarti pasrah, diam-diam merogoh hand phone dalam kantong rok guna menghubungi polisi, tetapi dihentikan salah seorang anggota yang bergerak sedetik lebih cepat.

"Tidak Sting … jangan …. KUMOHON JANGAN!" erang Lucy memberontak keras, sampai menitihkan air mata yang tercekat di ujung pelupuk. Sting tertawa keras, hasratnya untuk 'bermain' pun tak lagi terbendung, usai melihat tubuh semampi itu hanya berbalut pakaian dalam

"Ambulan tidak akan datang. Tubuhmu milikku seutuhnya, Lucy Heartfilia"

 _Sementara Zeref …._

Sesampai di rumah sakit terdekat, Zeref meminta suster membawa ranjang beroda, untuk membaringkan tubuh ringkih Natsu yang butuh pertolongan, lalu mengikuti staf kesehatan dan terhenti di hadapan pintu UGD, tempat di mana kematian dan kehidupan saling beradu satu sama lain. Ia duduk di ruang tunggu, memainkan jari gelisah harap-harap cemas menanti kabar. Terkadang sulit mempercayai dokter, mengingat harapan hidupnya tinggal dua tahun bahkan satu bulan.

" _Aneh, kenapa Lucy tak kunjung datang bersama ambulan?_ " batinnya menghubungi nomor telepon wannta pirang itu, namun sekian lama menunggu, justru suara operator yang menyambut hangat. Menyuruh Zeref meninggalkan pesan suara karena gagal terhubung

"Lucy, apa kamu baik-baik saja? Natsu sudah mendapat penanganan, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

Firasatnya sangat buruk. Satu setengah jam berlalu dan kabar Lucy masih samar-samar. Tengah didera lamunan, ia kaget bukan kepalang mendengar bunyi nyaring dalam saku celana, membuat puluhan pasang mata menatap tajam karena menganggu ketenangan rumah sakit. Zeref erat menggengam ponsel, apa lagi diinterupsi suara bartion Sting yang tiba-tiba terdengar mengancam.

"Selamat sore kakaknya pecundang. Sekarang keperawanan Lucy telah kurenggut, dia tidak pantas lagi menjadi istri adikmu yang pincang itu, hahahaha!"

 _BRAKKK!_

" _Sialan! Setelah Natsu kau ikut melibatkan Lucy?!_ " langkah kaki Zeref membawanya keluar rumah sakit, menuju gudang sekolah yang dihuni geng Sting dengan aksi keji mereka

"Apakah keluarga Dragneel di sini? Halo, anda bisa mendengarku?!"

Rencana Sting yang sesungguhnya sudah dimulai, semenjak pemerkosaan terhadap Lucy dilakukan dan diberitaukan terang-terangan. Otomatis Natsu terlupakan, ia dipaksa terbaring melawan maut sendirian, sementara dokter Makarov sibuk mengurus pasien di kamar lain. Berluap amarah Zeref menendang pintu gudang kasar, mendapati pria brengsek itu menyeringai puas, melihat sang mantan pacar diserang trauma berat.

"Keterlaluan! Apa maksudmu memperkosanya?! Lucy tidak bersalah, justru kalian yang harus minta maaf! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau berbuat lebih jauh!" mendadak ekspresi wajah Zeref berubah, menyadari hand phone yang ia kantongi lenyap tak bersisa

"Mencari benda ini, kakak pecundang?" tanya Sting melempar ponsel tersebut di udara. Sengaja menjatuhkannya lalu diinjak hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Zeref mendecih kesal, pintu keluar tertutup rapat, dan ia dihadang dari berbagai arah oleh mereka berenam

"Kak Zer tidak bersalah! Sting, aku mohon jangan menghajarnya, kalian boleh melakukan apa pun. Jadi, jauhilah dia sekarang juga!" _dramatisasi yang indah_ , begitulah si pirang pucat menganggap pembelaan Lucy, walau di matanya semua itu tak berarti selain sampah busuk

 _BUAKKKK!_

Zeref tak tanggung-tanggung melayangkan pukulan, membuat Sting yang terkapar kembali bangkit berdiri. Terjadi pertarungan sengit di antara mereka, meski sang pemenang telah diketahui, bahkan sebelum baku hantam dimulai secara resmi. Sesuai perhitungan, ia jatuh duluan akibat diserang pening, membuat sikap semena-mena ketua geng naik ke permukaan seutuhnya. Sebelah alas kaki itu menginjak dada korban yang nyaris kehabisan nafas, tersengal-sengal berupaya menahan rasa sakit.

"Kelinci menantang singa, lelucon yang lucu sekali Zeref Dragneel. Aku, sih, maklum, kalian kakak-adik memang ditakdirkan sebagai badut, hahaha …."

"Perjuangan Natsu tidak untuk ditertawakan! Iblis sepertimu mana mungkin mengerti, hanya bisa tertawa di atas penderitaan adikku tanpa memikirkan perasaannya!"

"Cerahamu benar-benar membosankan. Lebih baik kau tutup mulut" sebilah pisau mengarah tepat ke bola mata Zeref. Membuka kelopaknya lebar-lebar lalu dicongkel perlahan, menyebabkan ia meringis kesakitan sambil mengigit bibir nyeri

"Baiklah, akan ku simpan kemudian diperlihatkan pada Natsu. Hoi Jackal, cepat ambil toples dan sembunyikan di tempat aman, mengerti?!"

"Siap laksanakan boss!"

Anak buahnya yang bernama Jackal pergi, bertepatan dengan kedatangan Gildarts-sensei bak pahlawan kesiangan. Hampir tiga jam berlalu, di mana kata terlambat pantas, menggambar kondisi mereka bertiga yakni korban itu sendiri. Natsu keburu dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Lucy kehilangan kebanggaannya sebagai wanita, sedangkan Zeref dipaksa merelakan sebelah bola mata. Sisa pelaku digiring ke kantor polisi, termasuk Sting yang masih bisa tersenyum jahat.

"Ikutlah bersama kami untuk diintrogasi" pinta seorang polisi berambut gondrong menepuk bahu Zeref. Menunjuk mobil bersirine merah yang terpakir rapi di luar gerbang

"Maaf, saya harus mengunjungi adik di rumah sakit. Apa tidak bisa besok saja?"

"Ah tentu! Biar nona pirang, yang mewakilimu memberi keterangan di kantor polisi"

"Tidak bisa. Aku … aku adiknya, kondisi kakakku sangat memprihatikan. Ja-jadi, tolong berikan kami sedikit kelonggaran" keadaan mendesak Lucy agar berbohong. Dia takut membeberkan kebenaran, sedangkan Sting sudah mengantisipasi menggunakan ancaman maut

"Bukan masalah besar. Sepulang dari rumah sakit, temui saya di kantor polisi jalan Magnolia, oke?"

"Uhm! Terima kasih banyak atas pengertiannya"

Syukurlah polisi tidak terlalu mendesak. Mereka berjalan beriringan melintasi persimpangan, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing mengenai banyak hal. Zeref dilanda bingung, bagaimana caranya menjelaskan semua ini pada Natsu. Sementara Lucy frustasi, apa yang harus ia perbuat dengan kehidupan baru dalam janinnya. Tuhan justru menambah masalah, bukan mengurangi lebih-lebih menghilangkan. Nanti apa? Rentetan berita buruk? Terror dari Sting?

"Natsu menunggumu sedari tadi. Pergilah ke kamarnya di lantai tiga nomor …. tu-tunggu sebentar, matamu kenapa?!"

"Tolong jangan ceritakan pada siapapun. Dokter punya penutup mata? Aku pinjam sebentar" prioritas utamanya adalah sang adik. Mengingat kondisi mental Natsu yang rapuh, tentu Zeref memikirkan dampak beberapa waktu ke depan. Kehamilan Lucy pun patut dirahasiakan, jika tidak ia pasti menyalahkan diri secara berlebihan

"Kau berhutang penjelasan, Zeref. Jenguklah Natsu, setelah itu ikut denganku untuk diperiksa. Nomor kamarnya tiga ratus lima!"

Kebetulan lift sepi, mereka naik ke lantai tiga mengunjungi kamar rawat di tembok paling ujung. Zeref mendapati adiknya tengah memandang jendela, langit gelap bertabur bintang kesukaan lelaki salam itu. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang, mengelus sayang kumpulan surai yang hari ke hari semakin tipis. Sepasang _onyx_ itu menyiratkan sendu lewat tatapannya, meraba-raba wajah sang kakak sembari menyungging seulas senyum.

"Kakak kemana saja? Aku menunggumu sangat lama …."

"Ada banyak urusan di luar. Lihat, Lucy juga datang menjengukmu. Kau belum mengucapkan halo" jujur, Zeref agak curiga mendapati bola mata Natsu sedikit memudar. Dia ingat betul harus mengunjungi dokter Makarov di ruangannya, pasti ingin menyampaikan sebuah kabar

"A-apa Sting-san melakukan sesuatu terhadapmu? Air muka Lucy-san terlihat pucat"

"Temani dia, oke? Aku ingin menemui dokter Makarov untuk menanyakan keadaanmu"

Pintu persegi panjang Zeref ketuk sebanyak tiga kali. Dokter Makarov terlihat membaca seberkas dokumen, dengan amplop cokelat panjang bertuliskan 'Natsu Dragneel'. Beliau memperlihatkan hasil ronsen tempurung kepala dan tulang kaki, yang diadakan dua jam lalu sebelum ia siuman.

"Kankernya kambuh lagi, dua hari ke depan Natsu harus tinggal menjalankan kemoterapi. Yang terakhir, ada kemungkinan dia buta permanen. Saya menemukan kepalanya cedera akibat terbentur tembok. Apa selama di rumah atau sekolah terjadi sesuatu?"

"Buta kata dokter? Natsu sempat disekap dan dihajar habis-habisan oleh Sting, mungkin itu penyebabnya …. te-terus bagaimana? Apa tidak bisa melakukan donor mata?" masa depannya dipertaruhkan sekarang. Dia baru mulai, tetapi kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam?

"Saya rasa mustahil. Zer, harapan hidup Natsu tak sampai satu tahun, ia membutuhkan keajaiban jika ingin lulus SMA. Kemarilah, matamu harus diperiksa" sekejap raut wajah dokter Makarov berubah, terlebih tanpa sengaja melihat luka yang mengenai belakang kepalanya

"Apa kau ingat ulang tahun Natsu?"

"Kenapa dokter bertanya? Bukankah tanggal sepuluh Juli?" mulutnya mendadak kaku. Entah kenapa ia merasa melupakan sesuatu. Semakin diingat pening justru menyengat ganas. Zeref ketakutan, sebenarnya dokter Makarov menyembunyikan apa?

"Minggu besok ada acara apa?"

"Kami sekeluarga merayakan ulang tahun Natsu? Jalan-jalan ke kota Crocus? Makan ikan goreng kesukaannya?"

"Ternyata benar dugaan saya, kamu amnesia Zeref. Untuk sekarang belum parah, selanjutnya waspadalah. Kau bisa lupa kapanpun"

Hah …. betapa lucu hidup mempermainkan manusia. Ia pamit meninggalkan ruang kerja Makarov, balik mengunjungi Natsu yang asyik membaca catatan ekonomi. Lucy tidak lagi berada di sana, suster memberitau jika wanita pirang itu izin ke kamar mandi, dan Zeref tau penyebabnya. Waktu mereka tinggal sepuluh menit, polisi menelpon untuk segera datang melakukan introgasi. Akhir-akhir ini banyak kasus kejahatan, yang berbahaya belum diketahui bagaimana rupa dan motif sang pelaku.

"Gray-san merangkumnya khusus untukku. Besok ulangan ekonomi, aku harus mendapat nilai bagus supaya dia tidak kecewa"

"Teman barumu? Wajahnya seperti apa? Kau membuat banyak kemajuan ternyata"

"Kak, Lucy-san pernah bercerita kalian bertemu di rumah sakit ketika aku pingsan. Ada apa denganmu? Jika banyak pikiran katakan saja" _sial, aku langsung melakukan kesalahan!_ Batin Zeref menggertakkan gigi kesal, berniat membelok arah pembicaraan guna menutupi kenyataan

"Mulai besok kamu harus menjalani kemoterapi. Tidak ada ulangan ekonomi atau pelajaran Yajima-sensei, tinggallah di rumah sakit sampai kankernya lenyap"

"Kemo …. terapi?"

Mimpi buruk sesungguhnya telah dimulai bagi Natsu. Terkurung di kamar, disiksa obat-obatan kimia, menghirup udara bercampur antiseptik, sendirian ketika malam tiba dan yang terburuk ….

"Keluarlah dari SMA Fairy Tail. Kakak tidak mau kamu terlukai lebih dari ini"

Bersambung ….

A/N : Maaf kagak ada kata2 cetak miring, author bingung mau nulis apaan wkwkw.

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Jangan ucapkan sampai jumpa dulu, masih panjang umur dia. Oke thx ya udah review.

Kaoru Dragneel : Kalo Gray kagak baik2 kesian Natsu, musuhnya banyak banget. Dan sekarang kekesalanmu terhadap Sting pasti bertambah, aku yakin. Thx ya udah review.


	11. Chapter 11

"Aku baru mulai, tetapi kakak menyuruhku mundur sekarang?! Maksudnya apa, lari dari Sting kemudian menghabiskan sisa hidup di rumah sakit, begitu?! Ba-bagaimana dengan Lucy-san? Gray-san? Mereka pasti kecewa berat …." isak tangis Natsu tertahan di kerongkongan, sedangkan Zeref terlihat bersikukuh mempertahankan pendapat tersebut

"Semua ini demi kebaikanmu. Di sekolah kau terus dibully oleh Sting, belum lagi teman-teman sekelas. Berhenti menutupinya, Gildarts-sensei sudah menjelaskan apa yang kamu alami di sekolah" skakmat bagi Natsu, bibir kering itu tertutup rapat. Ia kehabisan kata-kata sekarang

"Kumohon berikan aku satu kesempatan …. jika berhenti berjuang itulah kematianku yang sebenarnya. Lagi pula kita masih memiliki acara piknik, kakak tidak lupa bukan?"

"Ma-mana mungkin! Oh iya, kakak ingin pulang ke rumah membawakan pakaianmu, tunggu sebentar oke?"

Lagi-lagi ditinggal sendirian, padahal mereka belum banyak bicara. Zeref menundukkan kepalanya sendu, kalau dokter Makarov tidak memberitaunya sandiwara itu pasti terbongkar habis-habisan. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantor polisi, Lucy hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan air muka sang kakak, pucat pasi akibat lelah menghadapi kenyataan. Andai waktu bisa diulang, Natsu tidak akan dia biarkan bersekolah di SMA Fairy Tail, bertemu Sting dan dibully bekerterusan,

tetapi …. mana mungkin ia menemukan malaikat pelindungnya.

"Kalian terlambat setengah jam. Duduklah, aku ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan" perintah pak polisi mempersilahkan mereka bersaksi. Namun belum lima menit berlalu, Zeref sudah membuat keributan dengan emosinya

"Anda wajib memenjarakan Sting. Dia menyebabkan Lucy hamil, bahkan adikku hampir buta! Junjunglah tinggi keadilan, sebagai korban saya tidak bisa menerima perlakuannya!"

"Tenanglah, Tuan Zeref. Sting-san dijatuhi hukuman sesuai keputusan hakim, kami sebatas menyelidiki kasus dan mengumpulkan informasi" tentu dia tidak terima. Atas dasar apa, perkataan tersebut dilontarkan oleh aparat penegak hukum?!

"TETAP SAJA AKU TIDAK TERIMA! APAPUN YANG TERJADI IA HARUS DIPENJARA SEUMUR HIDUP, DIHUKUM MATI PUN BAKAN MASALAH!"

"Kami akan menginterogasi kalian besok. Nona Lucy, tolong bawa Tuan Zeref dan tenangkan dia, oke? Datanglah jam dua siang"

Yang Zeref ucapkan adalah kebenaran, tetapi kenapa polisi memandang sebelah mata? Bahkan secara tak langsung mengatainya gila! Lucy memandang sepasang manik onyx itu berkilat sedih, sirat frustasinya terlukis jelas, meski ia memaksakan diri tersenyum menutup-nutupi segala kelemahan tersebut, terutama di depan Natsu yang bertambah rapuh. Mereka berpisah di perempatan jalan, berjanji akan berjumpa lagi besok di kantor polisi.

Tinggal caranya menghadapi segala cobaan.

 _Tok … tok … tok …._

"Kamu lama sekali baru pulang! Di mana Natsu? Bukankah kalian rencananya piknik bersama?" tanya ibu memberondong sambil mempersiapkan makan malam. Menambah pemikiran Zeref yang nyaris dia lupakan untuk mengurangi luka

"A-ah … itu …. ibu ingin aku berkata-kata manis atau jujur? Pilihlah salah satu" mulutnya kian kaku bukan kepalang, membuat beliau mengernyitkan dahi mendengar Zeref agak melantur. Sang ayah pun ikut memasang telinga karena mendapat firasat buruk

"Katakan dengan jujur. Kita satu keluarga, jangan menyimpannya sendirian"

"Dokter Makarov berpesan, Natsu harus tinggal di rumah sakit lalu menjalani kemoterapi. Matanya juga kemungkinan besar karena terbentur tembok. Ta-tapi ibu dan ayah tenang saja, dia pasti berhasil. Bertahan tujuh belas tahun tidaklah mudah, a-aku yakin …."

"Kau belum menceritakan semuanya, Zeref" giliran kepala keluarga yang angkat bicara. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik si anak sulung sangat aneh melebihi keseharian. Ibu pun beranggapan sama, dalih barusan tak lebih dari kebohongan semata

"Sewaktu-waktu aku bisa melupakan kalian termasuk Natsu. Jangan beritau dia maupun Lucy"

Air mata hampir lolos dari irisnya yang mengerjap. Ayah dan ibu shock berat, setelah Tuhan memberi kesengasaraan pada Natsu, Zeref pun diseret ke dalam lubang serupa? Memang melelahkan, lagi pula manusia tidak mempunyai hati sekuat baja, dibakar sedikit saja terkadang langsung meleleh. Hari esok sulit dibayangkan akan menjadi seperti apa. Dia hanya berharap wajah Sting segera dimusnahkan, sehingga perkara mereka terselesaikan sekaligus.

 _Drttt … drttt … drttt …._

"Halo kak Zer. A-aku ingin bertanya, semoga kamu tidak tersinggung" pasti sangat mendesak sampai Lucy menelpon berangkai nada panik. Berdoalah semoga Sting berhenti disangkutpautkan

"Tanyakan saja. Memang ada apa?"

"Tadi di kantor polisi, kakak berkata Natsu hampir buta. Saat aku bertanya ke dokter Makarov, kemungkinannya delapan puluh persen. Ta-tapi itu bohong, kan?

"Benar, cepat atau lambat Natsu pasti buta. Begitulah kenyataannya, meski aku meminta donor mata sekalipun mustahil dilakukan"

"Dan semua itu gara-gara Sting?! Kita akan menggiringnya ke penjara, kak Zer tenang saja! Meskipun seluruh dunia memusuhimu, aku pasti berada dipihakmu!" dukungan terbaik untuk menaikkan semangatnya yang sempat turun ke titik nol

Selain tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih, Zeref bisa apa? Dia kehilangan minat memutarbalik waktu, mengenal Lucy adalah keberuntungan terbaik adiknya, walau bencana tentulah selalu mengintai di balik bayang. Mereka memutus obrolan di menit kedua, menilik langit melukiskan kelamnya hitam bertabur jutaan bintang. Natsu pasti memandang sebatas jendela, kemudian memanjatkan doa jikalau ada cahaya kecil jatuh menghampiri bumi.

Namun …. sinar itu akan segera hilang secepat mungkin.

" _Aku tidak ingin membiarkannya terjadi. Jangan khawatir, kakak pasti mengembalikan milikmu yang telah dicuri dari Sting!_ "

Kali ini Zeref bersumpah, tidak membiarkan kedua kakinya jatuh ke lubang serupa, yakni kegagalan itu sendiri.

 _Keesokan harinya …._

Pagi menyapa diiringi kicauan burung. Zeref yang bersiap pagi-pagi sekali hendak menjenguk Natsu di rumah sakit. Kemoterapi dilaksanakan besok pukul sepuluh, kalau keadaannya memburuk maka terpaksa ditunda dan berarti, menambah waktu menginap lelaki malang itu di lembaga kesehatan tersebut. Selewat ia bertemu Lucy di depan rumah, mengenakan seragam seperti biasa pun mengukir seulas senyum tipis, entah apa maksudnya.

"Selamat pagi, kak Zer! Pulang sekolah aku akan membesuk Natsu, beritaukan padanya ya?"

"Tentu. Natsu pasti senang dengan kehadiranmu, ji-jika tidak merepotkan …. tolong berikan salinan catatan pelajaran hari ini dan kemarin, bisa?" Zeref mana enak hati terus menyusahkan Lucy, bahkan karena kesalahannya dia harus menanggung beban kehidupan dalam perut

"Uhm! Aku duluan"

"Lucy, kakak mohon jangan menutupinya lebih lama. Kau pasti terluka, bukan? Biar aku yang bertanggung jawab, semua ini salahku meninggalkanmu di gudang sehingga Sting dapat berbuat macam-macam"

"Ditolak, kak Zer. Sting yang akan melakukannya, aku sudah memberitau ayah dan ibu mengenai kejadian kemarin" terdengar nekat memang, namun disembunyikan pun pasti ketahuan cepat atau lambat

"Lalu bagaimana reaksi mereka?"

"Jelas, kan, marah besar. Ayah merasa bersalah telah merestui hubungan kami, karena Sting keluarga bangsawan seperti Heartfilia …. mereka tidak mampu menerka kemungkinan buruk ini"

"Baiklah, lakukanlah apa yang menurutmu terbaik"

Perjalanan menuju sekolah berlangsung sepi baginya. Tidak ada Natsu yang biasa duduk dekat jendela, atau ucapan terima kasih jika ia dipinjamkan catatan oleh Gray. Lucy menggeser pintu kelas lesu, menangkap sesosok pria surai pirang pucat dikerumuni sekumpulan anggota majalah dinding. Ini mimpi paling terburuk sepanjang masa, padahal dia yakin Gildarts-sensei menjatuhi hukuman skors seminggu, tetapi …. KENAPA BAJINGAN TENGIK ITU ADA BERSAMA MEREKA?!

"Apa kabar Lucy Heartfilia kekasihku? Kamu pasti kaget melihatku masuk sekolah hahaha …." tawanya puas membuat urat kemarahan melekat di pelipis. Terlebih, tanpa rasa malu dia menaikkan volume suara

"BERISIK STING! Gildarts-sensei mengskorsmu selama satu minggu, bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini?!" mata dan telinganya tidak salah lihat maupun dengar. Lucy hanya tak paham kenapa ketidakadilan terjadi lagi

"Hah …. aku tidak salah dengar? Pak tua berani menghukumku?! Lelucon yang bagus sayang! Kau benar-benar pelawak terbaik sejagat raya"

"Kasus kejahatanmu banyak! Tertangkap basah menyiksa Natsu, mengambil bola mata kak Zer bahkan memperkosaku di gudang! Aku yang akan menghukummu jika begitu!" _sial, aku keceplosan!_ Batin Lucy masih mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi, berniat menampar Sting dengan segenap kekuatannya

 _SREKKK!_

 _PLAKKKK!_

Justru sebaliknya, Lisanna yang menampar pipi Lucy duluan. Seisi kelas heboh bukan main, mendengar kesaksian si pirang bertolak belakang dengan dusta manis Sting. Sekarang ia terpojok, semua sudah dicuci otak oleh cowok tengik tersebut, tidak ada seorang pun berdiri atau memihak kepadanya. Gosip beredar secepat angin sore berhembus, tinggal menunggu jam istirahat tiba sampai berita ini tersebar ke saentro sekolah.

" _Gawat! Aku membuat kesalahan dan memberikan kemenangan cuma-cuma untuk Sting. Kekalahanku telak … maaf kak Zer, Natsu …."_

"Ayo balik ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Kalian mau dimarahi Laxus-sensei, hah?! Geng Lisanna juga, jangan menyebabkan perkara!" suara bartion menginterupsi kegaduhan mulut-mulut nakal. Gray datang dan menghentikan mereka semudah membalik telapak tangan. Meski ia terpaksa mengarang kebohongan

"Gray ….?" Lucy memanggil lirih dengan tenaga tersisa. Ia kesulitan berkata-kata, mengucapkan terima kasih atas pertolongannya atau tersenyum, benar-benar rapuh seperti kayu lapuk terkena siraman 'air'

"Aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian sejak sepuluh menit lalu. Tenang saja, aku berada di pihakmu, Natsu dan kak Zeref. Lagi pula tidak heran, manusia sekejinya bisa melakukan perbuatan biadab tersebut"

"Benarkah …? Ku pikir asalkan itu Gray maka tidaklah mustahil. Terima … kasih … hiks … hiks … hiks …."

 _PUK!_

"Ja-jangan membuatku terlihat lemah, bodoh" telapak tangannya mengelus sayang helaian rambut Lucy, guna meredam tangis yang semakin menjadi-jadi, di antara bahagia dan haru mendapatkan sebuah kepercayaan

"Jam istirahat pertama ikut aku ke atap sekolah"

Laxus-sensei tiba sedikit terlambat di kelas, dan tak lama lagi Gray pasti dimintai penjelasan. Memang siapa yang bilang ada berbohong demi kebaikan?

 _Istirahat pertama …._

Bel berdering sebanyak tiga kali, secepat kilat Lucy menarik lengan Gray menuju atap sekolah, berusaha menghindari gosip para murid semakin merajalela. Mereka terdiam sejenak memandang hamparan langit biru, sambil memakan bekal masing-masing dalam suasana sunyi, sampai suaranya menganggu acara makan yang berlangsung khidmat. Sepasang iris _dark blue_ itu terbelakak kaget, mendengar ucapan wanita bermarga Heartfilia di luar perkiraan.

"Kau serius ingin mengungkapkannya kepada Natsu?!"

"Tidak mungkin aku bermain-main di saat genting. Gray percayalah padaku, ini adalah keputusan terbaik. Asal kamu tau, harapannya hidupnya tidak lagi lama"

"Memang Natsu sakit apa? Bukankah dia hanya pincang?"

"Lebih parah dari dugaanku. Natsu terserang kanker tulang sejak dia masih kecil, dan kemungkinan besarnya buta gara-gara ulah Sting kemarin!" sulit mempercayainya. Gray memalingkan muka sesaat dari netra karamel Lucy yang memancarkan serius

"Arghhh …. dasar bodoh! Aku banyak melakukan hal buruk, dan sebentar lagi dia meninggalkan kita berdua. Tetapi tindakanmu terlalu nekat, kalau mental Natsu bertambah rapuh bagaimana?!"

"Biar aku yang bertanggung jawab. Sekarang terserah kamu, ingin melakukan apa demi kebaikan Natsu"

Obrolan mereka dihentikan bunyi bel yang nyaring. Lucy berjalan pelan menuruni tangga, diikuti Gray dengan berbagai pemikiran mencerna kebulatan tekad wanita itu. Dia berani mengambil keputusan, walau sempat berselisih paham hati nuraninya tau mana yang terbaik untuk Natsu. Pasti ada cara lain! Kita bisa ke negara sebrang menaiki pesawat, kereta api atau mengayuh sepeda, kenapa harus mengikuti kepercayaannya yang tidak diyakini si raven?

 _Pulang sekolah …._

Sesuai rencana, Lucy menyuruh Gray membesuk belakangan agar memberinya waktu untuk 'mengungkapkan' semua itu. Kebetulan Zeref pergi entah kemana, dokter Makarov sibuk, ayah dan ibu Natsu sedang membeli beberapa keperluan di toserba. Perjuangan dimulai, ketika papan persegi panjang ini ia ketuk sebanyak tiga kali.

 _TOK … TOK … TOK …._

 _CKLEK!_

"Yo, Natsu. Kau terlihat sehat, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Lucy menududuki kursi di samping ranjang. Pertama-tama basa-basi terlebih dahulu sebelum menyungging topik sesungguhnya

"Ah ya …. aku baik kok. Terima kasih telah menanyakannya, Lucy-san" balas Natsu sambil menggaruk belakang kepala malu. Gestur yang baru pertama kali ia lihat sejak mereka berkenalan di awal tahun pelajaran

"Aneh, senyummu cerah sekali …."

"Karena kamu datang dan mengubah segalanya. Lucy-san, maukah kau mendengar kesaksian terakhirku?" _DEG!_ Degub jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Ia kehabisan akal menanggapi situasi yang tiba-tiba menegang

"Pasti! Aku pasti mencintaimu sampai menutup mata. Walau terpisahkan, jiwa dan raga kita tetaplah satu. Kamu heran bukan mendengarnya? E-entah kenapa …. seseorang berbisik padaku untuk mengungkapkan perasaan tersebut. Namun tolaklah, Lucy-san hanya terlukai kalau membalasnya"

 _HUG!_

"Bodoh! Aku tidak akan melakukannya sebanyak apapun kau suruh! Tepati kaulmu Natsu. Jangan memberi harapan palsu kepada wanita yang selalu mendambakan pernyataan ini!"

Tuhan tidak memihak Lucy sedikitpun. Natsu menjungkirbalikkan situasi yang awalnya mendukung penuh rencana tersebut.

 _Sementara Zeref …._

"Kakak pasti menjaga, agar cahaya itu tetap menyertaimu Natsu"

Di depan pagar mansion Eucliffe, Zeref memulai perjuangan dari titik nol.

" _Setengah tahun sebelum ajal menjemputmu"_

 _Apakah takdir berkehendak lain atau mereka yang mengubah keputusan Tuhan?_

Bersambung ….

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Dan terus tertawalah karena masih panjang dan banyak kejutan lainnya. Oke thx udah review.

aprianoor007 : Kemana aja nih? Kangen liat review-nya, hahaha. Dan sayangnya Sting kagak jadi masuk sel gegara nyogok, thx ya udah review.


	12. Chapter 12

"Maaf aku keluar duluan. Ada urusan jam dua nanti" pamit Lucy melepas paksa pelukan mereka. Membuka pintu yang mengernyit pelan tak bertenaga. Ia lelah namun dihapuskan oleh senyum Natsu, bahkan Tuhan sekalipun lebih memilih si lemah dibanding pemeran predator

 _NGIETTT …._

 _CKLEK!_

 _BLAMMM!_

 _Srutt …._

 _Salah, seharusnya bukan begini_! _Kenapa egoku yang justru bertindak_?! Batin Lucy duduk meringkuk di belakang papan persegi panjang, menangisi keputusan di mana hatinya dibiarkan memutuskan tanpa melibatkan logika. Rencana itu gagal, justru mereka akan semakin tersakiti seiring waktu berjalan. Secepat mungkin Natsu pasti mengetahui perihal kehamilan tersebut, lali apa? Dia menyalahkan diri sendiri daripada menuntut Sting!

Kau terlalu bodoh atau pemaaf? Orang lemah sekalipun berhak membela arti kehidupan!

"Anda bernama Lucy Heartfilia?" tanya seorang pria tua berjas putih. Mungkin dokter yang menangani Natsu selama ini. Pucuk kepalanya mengangguk pelan, ia beranjak bangkit agar tidak menghalangi jalan masuk

"Zeref pergi kemana?"

"Entahlah. Namun yang pasti kak Zer melewatkan jam kunjungan biasanya" sementara lingkaran penunjuk waktu itu telah mengacungkan jarum di angka satu. Lagi pula, sejak kapan ia tega meninggalkan sang adik?

"Kamu sudah tau bukan, kemungkinan Natsu buta sebesar delapan puluh persen?"

"Lalu kenapa? Saya kehabisan kata-kata untuk mengomentari nasibnya. Jangan bertele-tele dokter Makarov. Jika anda ingin menyampaikan kabar buruk lain silahkan"

"Harapan hidup Natsu tinggal setengah tahun kurang. Setelah mendengar prediksi saya, kau menjawab apa?" membisu, jawaban yang Lucy berikan spontan akibat shock berat. Dia sadar kanker stadium empat memang ganas, tetapi … kenapa harus sekarang?

"Bohong … katakan dokter bercanda! Kalau saya menolak maka kenapa?! Keputusan di tangan Natsu seorang, umur mutlak di tentukan Tuhan! Kekuatan terbesar manusia adalah kemauan berjuang, jadi … jadi ….!"

"Memilih percaya pada Natsu, hn? Tidak buruk, anak muda. Zeref juga mengutarakan hal serupa, kalian benar-benar berani menantang takdir"

"Kami hanya mendukung dari belakang, Natsu-lah tokoh utamanya. Dok, kenapa Anda berkata mustahil melakukan donor mata? Teknologi semakin canggih, saya pikir sangat memungkinkan"

"Sebenarnya bisa, tetapi ditilik melalui sudut pandang logika, memberikan Natsu mata sama sekali tidak berguna, sedangkan waktu hidup di dunia kian berkurang ditelan hari dan bulan" suara kenyataan begitu kejam. Lucy mengerti maksud penjelasan dokter, tapi konsekuensi ditanggung satu pihak bukan?

 _Tap … tap … tap …._

Baru saja ditanyai lima menit lalu, Zeref tiba di rumah sakit sambil membawa toples berisikan … bola mata? Lucy teringat ulah nekat Sting di gudang, dia juga sempat berkata, '… akan ku simpan dan perlihatkan pada Natsu', dasar psikopat! Namun yang menjadi pertanyaan mereka berdua, bagaimana cara pemuda miring ini menyusup dan pastinya mencuri ke mansion Eucliffe? Mana mungkin petugas keamanan tinggal diam?

"Kamu mengerti maksud saya?" dokter Makarov menatap intens sepasang _onyx_ tak kenal gentar. Zeref menyerahkan toplesnya terlebih dahulu, hendak bersaksi menurut tindakan yang dia rasa paling benar

"Intinya tolong donorkan sebelah mataku untuk Natsu. Saya menerobos mansion Eucliffe di saat penghuni rumah pergi, dan satpam dibius setelah ku ancam agar memberikan kode keamanan. Sulit mencarinya ke berbagai sudut, ternyata Sting menyimpan di dalam lemari kamar"

"Gi-gila! Kak Zer tindakanmu …."

"Aku sadar akan akibatnya! Kalau Sting melapor tamat sudah riwayatku, tetapi beda cerita jika kita berdua mengadu pertama kali. Masalah ini hanyalah tentang siapa cepat dia menang"

Meski Lucy membenarkan tindakan Zeref. Bola mata itu miliknya sampai kapanpun, jika diambil kembali haruslah Sting yang disalahkan karena merebut organ orang lain, walau salah memakai cara dengan presentase keberhasilan tiga puluh pun tetap dianggap ilegal, dan dia benar mengenai ucapan tersebut. Mereka beranjak menuju kantor polisi, sebelum tiba pun diperingatkan agar tidak membuat kekacauan seperti kemarin.

Tetapi ….

"Maaf. Kasus pembullyan terhadap Natsu Dragneel telah ditutup satu jam lalu" ucapan pak polisi menyebabkan Zeref naik pitam. Ditelantarkan seharian lalu seenak jidat dibuang ke laut?! Mereka bahkan lebih gila dari pasien rumah sakit jiwa!

 _BRAKKK!_

"MANA BOLEH BEGITU?! MESKIPUN KAMI RAKYAT JELATA TETAP BERHAK MEMINTA KEADILAN! BUKANKAH SUDAH SAYA BILANG KEMARIN?! STING MENGHAMILI LUCY DAN MELAKUKAN TINDAK KEKERASAN!" Lucy sebatas mendengarkan. Zeref patut marah kesaksiannya diabaikan polisi

"Sting menyogok kepala polisi sebesar seratus juta joule, agar kasus ditutup dan jejak kejahatannya terhapuskan. Maaf, sebanyak apapun mengadu dia tidak bisa dimasukkan ke penjara" kejam … hasil jerih payah mereka tersia-siakan?

"Kami mengerti. Ayo kita pulang, Lucy"

Tekad dikalahkan benda duniawi?! Zeref baru pernah merasakan kekalahan telak seumur hidupnya, begitupun Lucy yang tak dapat berkutik sedikitpun. Sekarang ia berpikir untuk merencanakan jadwal donor mata Natsu, tentu lebih cepat lebih baik. Sepanjang perjalanan memikul kesedihan di kedua pundak, mereka bertemu Sting di perempatan lampu merah, dengan seringai kemenangan terukir jelas berbalut sikap angkuh.

"Hai para pecundang! Bagaimana rasanya berjuang hingga jantung mau copot, tetapi dikalahkan sangat telak? Aku tau pasti menjengkelkan, tapi kau mesti sadar di mana posisi dan siapa dirimu sesungguhnya, Zeref Dragneel"

"Ya, ya, daripada menyogok polisi balik, kutu macam kalian lebih baik pasrah dipermainkan takdir! Mau kuberitau satu hal? Tuhan sebenarnya berada di mana-mana termasuk dalam kantong. Dengan uang kita bisa membeli apapun, kekuasan, kebahagiaan, bahkan jika kau menginginkan dunia sekalipun!"

"Hentikan omong kosong soal, 'uang tidak bisa membeli kebahagiaan'. Karena sumbernya sendiri berasal dari sana. Cinta kasih, melayani sesama, rela berkorban? Kalian gila jika beranggapan, di dunia masih ada manusia seperti itu"

"Hidup hanya sekali, manfaatkanlah sesuka hati! Takut masuk neraka? Apa Tuhan sekejam itu untuk menyiksa manusia? Kalau iya, kenapa kita terus dibantu ketika mendapat cobaan?" Zeref terperengah di tempat. Dia mau menantang Maha Kuasa secara tidak langsung?!

"Hukum memang tidak adil kepada mereka yang diperdaya, tetapi karma berbeda! Sting, aku bertaruh kau akan merasakannya setelah semua ini berakhir. Uang tak dapat menghentikan kuasa Tuhan!"

Inilah realita, di mana si kaya mampu memperoleh segalanya tanpa perlu mengeluarkan peluh, sedangkan si miskin wajib bersusah payah demi mempertahankan hidup. Zeref mendorong kasar Sting agar menjauh, mereka pun pulang usai dicegat sepuluh menit hanya untuk mendengarkan ceramah tuan sok absolut. Lagi pula, para perjuang ini tidak betul-betul kalah.

 _Keesokan harinya …._

Lucy menjenguk Natsu setelah bel pulang berbunyi, dan seperti biasa Gray menyusul satu jam kemudian. Sepasang _onyx_ itu asyik membaca puisi kuno, yang akan Yajima-sensei ulangkan minggu depan, walau dia dilarang dokter dan Zeref mengikuti kegiatan belajar-mengajar. Sesekali irisnya diusap, atau mendekatkan jarak buku dengan mata supaya terlihat jelas. Tinggal menghitung mundur sebelum ia kehilangan.

"Ma-maaf. Apa tulisanku terlalu kecil?" tanya Lucy berpura-pura tidak tau. Padahal hatinya meringis sakit menyaksikan Natsu menderita. Dulu membaca satu buku pun dibabat habis dalam sehari. Sekarang satu paragraf pun belum sampai

"Tidak, mataku saja yang bermasalah. Maaf membuatmu khawatir, Lucy-san. Terima kasih telah meminjamkannya, aku senang" senyum itu aneh, seakan menutupi sebuah dusta di balik ketegaran dengan jiwa rapuh

"Senang katamu? Natsu, kumohon ungkapkan semuanya. Kita saling mencintai kau tau itu, jangan ditanggung sendirian"

"Kenapa kamu menerimanya? Sebentar lagi aku buta! Waktu hidup tersisa sedikit, bergerak kurang leluasa, bahkan ke toilet pun dibantu! Kita tidak bisa kencan, jalan-jalan ke taman bermain atau makan malam bersama. Bertemu tiap dua jam sehari, siang dan malam, lalu apa? Hanya itu!"

"Selama kamu sehat aku senang! Siapa yang peduli dengan kencan? Bersama seperti inipun merupakan kebahagiaan bagi kita berdua. Apapun upayamu kuhargai sepenuh hati. Jam kunjungan sudah habis, sampai jumpa nanti malam"

Lagi-lagi dipaksa berpisah … ketika Lucy keluar dari kamar, seseorang datang membanting pintu kasar. Mengagetkan Natsu yang spontan menaruh buku di atas laci. Samar-samar ia melihat lelaki berambut pirang pucat, dan tidak lain adalah Sting? Firasatnya berubah buruk, apalagi kedua tangan itu menutup matanya tanpa alasan jelas, membuat perasaan takut memuncak ke permukaan. Semua begitu gelap, cahaya lampu … buku … sepiring buah … mereka … di mana?

"Hentikan Sting-san, aku ketakutan!" teriak Natsu sambil meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan, mendukung rencana si pirang pucat untuk menganggu psikisnya

"Bayangkanlah, kamu akan seperti itu jika buta! Tidak bisa melihat, berjalan dipapah, buku pun harus dibacakan oleh seseorang, kasihan sekali! Kau penasaran akan sesuatu? Kakakmu kehilangan matanya karena kucongkel, dan sekarang ingin diberikan padamu. Beruntung atau sial ya?"

"Ja-jadi kakakku …."

"Benar Natsu, Zeref kehilangan sebelah matanya! Dan dia akan melupakanmu cepat atau lambat. Sudah buta, ditinggal kakak sendiri, malang nasibmu. Atau mungkin … kau ingin Lucy dilenyapkan dari cerita kehidupanmu?"

"Apapun asalkan jangan Lucy-san dan kakak! Gray-san juga …. tapi Sting-san, apa salahku sehingga kau membenciku?"

"Kenapa tanyamu?! Magnolia tidak membutuhkan sampah masyarakat macammu. Untuk apa berjuang demi mempertahankan nyawa? Sia-sia kataku, percuma!"

"Benar Sting-san, ucapanmu tepat … namun apa salah?! Aku juga manusia, kita semua tidak mau meninggal begitu saja! Gray-san, Lucy-san, kakak, setidaknya kesedihan mereka bisa ku tunda sesaat. Akan ku tunjukkan pada dunia, TUHAN MEMBERIKAN HIDUP UNTUK MENGUKUR SEBERAPA KERAS MANUSIA BERUSAHA DEMI SESUATU BERNAMA KEHIDUPAN!"

 _Sang pemenang ialah, mereka yang berani berjuang tanpa mengenal arti lelah._

Berambung ….

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Ya ada yang mati emang, bisa tebak siapa? Oke thx ya udah review!

Kaoru Dragneel : Emang kampret dasar si Sting. Yap udah mau selesai terus review ya. Thx udah review!


	13. Chapter 13

Suara seraknya berusaha ditekan dalam-dalam. Cukup keras hingga terdengar ke luar dan berhasil, mengundang atensi lain untuk memeriksa masuk. Pucuk hitam sang kakak menyembul di luar pintu. Sting yang berdiri di samping alat infus menyingkir, melihat Zeref bertingkah agresif dengan sirat-sirat khawatir nan memuakkan. _Padahal hanya orang rendahan, tapi bermulut besar_ , batinnya mendengus kesal.

"Hentikan drama murahan ini. Tinggal biarkan adikmu mati apa sulit?" tanya Sting acuh tak acuh. Membelakangi dua saudara Dragneel yang lagi-lagi memancing emosi Zeref. Jelas dia salah besar atas peenyataan tersebut!

"Memang kau mengerti apa, bocah ingusan? Keluarlah, aku tidak ingin bertengkar di rumah sakit" sebisa mungkin ia memperpanjang bataa kesabarannya. Syukur, Sting tau diri dan beranjak pergi

"Ceritakan Natsu. Kau diapakan olehnya?!"

"Sting-san berkata, mata kakak hilang karenaku. Se-sebentar lagi juga aku buta ... se-setidaknya kita harus keluar berpiknik a-atau berfoto! Pasti menyenangkan" sosok ini ... apa lagi kalau bukan jiwa yang rapuh? Natsu tersenyum tapi menangis. Zeref kehabisan kata-kata

"Dengarkan kakak, kamu ..."

"Sa-salah ya? Seharusnya aku minta maaf! Kakak mau mengasihani? Mengejek? Menertawakan? Lakukanlah ... lagi pula ... SELAIN SAMPAH APA ARTI KEBERADAANKU DI SINI?!"

 _PLAKKK!_

Tamparan kedua kali, Zeref yang hendak menenangkan justru memperkeruh suasana. Ia sadar betul. Memahami Natsu dengan setengah harapan hidup. Tau kebencian Sting terhadap adiknya. Persahabatan mereka bertiga ... Tuhan berbaik hati memberikan semua itu! Lantas jika menderita, kita mesti meratapi nasib? Menghujat? Tidak! Benar kata 'seorang yang lain', hidup ada demi diperjuangkan.

"Inilah realita. Lihat sisi positifnya, kau punya Lucy, bahkan Gray berbalik mendukungmu sekarang. Ayah, ibu, aku, dokter Makarov, kami berharga bukan? Malam nanti ucapkan terima kasih pada Tuhan, meski usiamu hampir tutup telah diperbolehkan menyaksikan gejolak kehidupan"

"Kau adalah pria dewasa, Natsu. Kakak mengakuinya"

"Walau aku sering menangis dan mengeluh?" sepasang _onyx_ mengerjap pelan. Zeref sebatas mengangguk sambil mendekatkan mulutnya, membisikkan sesuatu yang menghempas hati Natsu ke awan putih di atas langit

"Besok seseorang akan mendonorkan matanya. Siapapun dia jaga pemberian terakhir itu, oke?"

"Sampaikan rasa terima kasih terbesarku"

Duka di antara mereka menghilang sejenak. Natsu merutuki kebodohannya yang kurang pandai bersyukur. Zeref pamit pulang, sebelum dokter Makarov mencegah di tengah lorong. Pemuda dan pria baya itu duduk menikmati secangkir kopi, bermandikan hembusan AC dan rasa penasaran di benak masing-masing. Memang benar beliau menyetujui keinginan naif tersebut, tapi tidak sesuai perjanjian.

"Saya ingat menyuruhmu, memberitaukan kepada Natsu kaulah pendonornya" dalam aturan kedokteran tidak diwajibkan. Namun disengaja Makarov, supaya anak malang itu tidak menyimpan pikiran lain untuk dipendam

"Kumohon rahasiakanlah. Jika Natsu tau dia pasti bersikukuh menolak. Apapun boleh asal jangan pengelihatannya ..."

"Dasar keras kepala. Pulang dan beristirahatlah, anggap saya berbelas kasih"

Lucy juga mengetahui rencana Zeref, terkecuali pengakuan yang sengaja dirahasiakan. Terlebih kehadiran Sting membawa banyak masalah. Wanita pirang itu membuka riwayat SMS mereka, berlinang air mata _scroll bar_ diturunkan terutama melihat pesan terakhir, '... mendekati Natsu dia mati'. Sial! Nomor polisi menjadi tidak berguna di saat-saat penting. Jude Heartfilia sekalipun tak berkutik di hadapan hukum.

" _Maafkan ayah Lucy_..."

"Terbalik, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, karena ulahku kalian pusing, sedangkan Natsu terpaksa menderita di luar sana"

 _Drttt ... drttt ..._

 _From : Gray_

 _Besok datanglah ke rumah sakit jam 12 siang. Kau paling tau Natsu akan melakukan donor mata. Menemaninya tidak buruk kan?_

Sejak kapan Gray si berandal berhati malaikat? Setelah ini Gildarts-sensei pasti melantukan beribu terima kasih. Lucy membalas seala kadar, pikirannya terbagi tak menentu ke segala arah, namun yang dominan ialah menyangkut kelanjutan hubungan mereka. Bukan dia terlalu takut mempercayai pria salam, melainkan khawatir dengan bermacam-macam konsekuensi. Terburuk di antara terburknya, Sting minta balikan.

 _From : Pengkhianat_

 _Sudah dipikirkan? Cepat jawab, aku mau bertanggung jawab lho. Tau sekalipun Natsu tak mungkin bisa menyanggupinya. Orang dijemput ajal hanya tau berbaring dan memohon, hahaha ..._

 _To : Pengkhianat_

 _Berhentilah menjelekkan Natsu! Berikan aku dua hari lagi, boleh?_

 _From : Pengkhianat_

 _Hnn ... baiklah. Apa yang tidak untukmu, sayang~_

Benar, selain mengulur waktu pilihan Lucy sangat terbatas. Mengingat ia sendiri dijebak ke permainan keluarga Eucliffe.

 _Keesokan harinya ..._

Sesuai perjanjian, Lucy datang ke rumah sakit demi merestui Natsu, entah kenapa Gray terlihat semangat dibanding kelihatannya. Ranjang beroda ditarik depan-belakang oleh suster, mereka mengikuti hingga ke ruang operasi sambil memanjat doa, supaya berjalan sukses dan tidak gagal. Terselip sedikit keanehan di situ, iris karamel yang biasanya tersenyum mendadak sendu. Ya ... agak sulit dijelaskan, sih.

"Jangan takut Lucy-san. Aku mempercayai dokter dan suster, kau juga harus oke?" ia benar-benar merasa tidak berguna. Keteharannya habis guna menyembunyikan sekelabat persoalan

"Uhm! Setelah itu buka matamu dan lihat aku, oke? Rasanya janggal, setiap matamu menuju ke arahku tapi gelap. Berjuanglah, doa kami menyertai selalu"

Pahit ... amat pahit ... Lucy terduduk lemas di kursi tunggu, diikuti Gray yang asyik memperhatikan langit-langit. Kemarin Zeref mengabari kalau Natsu mendadak buta. Mengerikan sekaligus memilukan bagi sanak keluarga dan teman dekatnya. Tuhan merencanakan banyak hal gila, apa Dia sedih membiarkan Natsu terus merana? Lalu diambil begitu saja?

"Hey. Bukankah terlalu tiba-tiba?" tanya Lucy membuka sesi obrolan. Mengalihkan sepasang _dark blue_ Gray dari dunianya. Meski tak dipungkiri pertanyaan itu aneh

"Maksudmu tentang Natsu yang buta? Dokter pernah menjelaskannya, beberapa hari terakhir gegala tersebut nampak dan kemungkinan naik ke seratus persen. Mungkin kak Zeref tau sehingga merencanakan secepat mungkin"

"Bagaimana bisa Natsu tau kedatanganku kemarin, jika keadaannya saja memburuk ke titik nol?"

"Mata ... bukan, hatinya dapat merasakan kehadiranmu. Kau spesial untuk seorang Natsu Dragneel. Cinta juga tidak mempunyai mata, walau kak Zeref membatalkan operasi ini, dia tetap melihatmu lewat 'pendengaran'"

"Spesial, ya ... aku menyukainya, cara pandang onyx itu, senyum khas Natsu, atau ketika dia mati-matian melawan takdir"

"Omong-omong keputusanmu berubah? Wajar menilik kalian berdua saling mencintai" ucap Gray ringan, sembari memasukkan koin 500 joul ke mesin kaleng. Lucy menundukkan kepala perlahan, tidak selama orang itu Gray Fullbuster

"Natsu membalik keadaan, tanpa sadar aku larut dan menerimanya"

"Terimalah nasib. Cintai dia sampai meninggal. Kau telah memberikan hadiah terbaik sepanjang hidupnya" nasihat Gray bagai angin lalu. Mendengar perkataannya Lucy membisu di tengah kesenyapan rumah sakit

"Aku mengharapkan perpisahan. Usai operasinya, jangan pernah sebut nama Natsu. Kontak kak Zer akan kuhapus"

"Wanita egois ya. Padahal kami, para pria berjuang demi kalian. Hargai sedikit usaha Natsu, penyakitan pun berhak mencintai dan dicintai"

"Diam-diam kau pengikut motivator bernama Teguh-Teguh itu? Lupakan, aku malas berdebat"

"Mau mampir ke kedai ramen? Sekarang jam makan siang, aku yakin perutmu keroncongan"

"Tidak, aku ingin menunggu Natsu"

Bohongnya ketahuan sekali ... Gray membeli bento dekat rumah sakit. Lucy pasti datang tanpa sempat mengisi perut, selain mengkhawatirkan Natsu maka apa? Zeref sibuk mengurusi administrasi juga mencari biaya pengobatan. Ingatlah, uang jauh lebih penting daripada memaklumi kesulitan orang lain. Seharusnya Sting bertanggung jawab atas insiden tersebut, malah ditumpahruahkan penuh pada keluarga Dragneel.

"Sadari posisimu dan bantu Natsu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau melakukannya, tetapi dia hanyalah teman Lucy" dari balik pohon Sting menunjukkan diri. Dia benar-benar muka tembok sejati!

"Asal kamu tau pengkhianat. Lucy milikku seorang!"

"Kenapa begitu terobsesi? Aku kurang percaya, orang jahat sepertimu mengerti arti cinta mati, atau gara-gara nafsu semata?"

"Melihatnya lemah membuatku gembira. Salah siapa berani menantang Sting Eucliffe?! Dia membuangku demi manusia cacat, penghinaan apa yang lebih buruk dari ini?"

"Ya, ya. Terserah kau saja. Aku duluan"

Ketika detik berganti menjadi menit dan berubah ke jam. Di kala cahaya rembulan menerangi bumi, langit malam merupakan saksi bisu dari sebuah sambutan hangat. Pertama kali sebelah _onyx_ itu membuka mata. Sesosok wanita bersurai pirang dengan serangkaian asanya memeluk erat tubuh ringkih itu. Dua pasang senyum tersungging lebar, Zeref tak dapat menahan kegembiraan yang meluap-luap.

"Selamat karena berhasil melewatinya"

"Kakak ... Gray ... Lucy ... ayah ... ibu ... aku mengucapkan terima kasih! Jika aku sembuh kita rayakan ya?" seulas _grins_ yang hilang kini Natsu perlihatkan terang-terangan. Hari ini dia adalah manusia paling bahagia di dunia

"Hiks ... hiks ... untunglah aku mempercayaimu. Selamat datang kembali, Natsu!"

Bahkan genggaman tangannya berisyarat, Lucy enggan melepaskan pegangan tersebut. Malam itu indah sekaligus buruk.

 _Tiga hari berlalu ..._

Akhir-akhir ini batang hidung Lucy tidak nampak. Saat ditanya Gray menjawab, 'dia sibuk mempersiapkan sesuatu'. Natsu merasa kesepian dibanding biasanya. Terakhir ketika operasi sukses dilaksanakan, sementara kalender berganti dan waktu berjalan cepat. Pria raven itu berjanji pada sang sahabat, bahwa pagi ini bagaimanapun caranya, nyonya Heartfilia akan diseret ke rumah sakit.

"Hahaha ...! Aku menanti kabar baik. Pergilah, sepuluh menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi"

"Ughh ... baiklah, baiklah! Tenang saja, Lucy pasti membawakan catatan bahasa Jepang hari ini, dan kau bisa membacanya hingga puas"

Seperti biasa, Lucy kalem mengikuti pelajaran meski banyak beredar kabar tentangnya dan Sting. Berita kehamilan juga diungkit-ungkit, tanpa ampun ia diserang habis-habisan oleh geng Lisanna, membuat telinga Gray panas bukan main mendengar para wanita bergosip. Waktu istirahat adalah yang terparah, kelas tetangga, adik, kakak kelas ikut-ikutan buka mulut. Gildarts-sensei sukses dibuat kewalahan.

"Kerjaan kalian mempergunjingkan Lucy sejak minggu lalu, tidak bosan?!" suara baritonnya dinaikkan satu oktaf. Baru kali ini Gray marah dengan niat tulis, yakni melindungi si pirang dari 'gigitan sekelompok nyamuk'

"Apa urusanmu Gray Fullbuster? Aku heran kenapa dia mau-mau saja menerima Natsu. Sudah pincang, miskin, tidak berguna pula"

"Siapa yang kau katakan dekat, Lisanna?" iris Gray terbelalak kaget di tempat, tangan Lucy terlihat digandeng mesra oleh Sting. Padahal dia yakin sudah minta putus!

"Rupanya kamu. Kalian mirip sepasang kekasih saja, Natsu dikemanakan?" giliran Jenny yang menguji kesabaran Gray. Jika lawannya laki-laki pasti sudah dihajar sampai babak belur

"Oh dia. Aku sekadar mengasihaninya, tidak lebih. Kalian tau kan, dia sangat menyedihkan dan kekurangan kasih sayang, sebagai orang baik memberi sedikit perhatian bukan masalah sulit" _DEG!_ Jantung Gray serasa berhenti saat itu. Lucy berubah 180 derajat!

"Hoi apa yang terjadi padamu?!"

"Jangan sembarangan menarik kerah bajunya, pengkhianat sialan! Ayo pergi, di sini banyak penganggu"

Ekspresi Sting lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya. Gray hampir melayangkan tinju kalau melupakan Natsu, dia berpesan 'agar tidak menggunakan kekerasan'. Gawat ... bagaimana cara menyampaikan kabar ini? Di sisi lain menghindari kebohongan, tapi juga tak melukai hati. Mustahil jelas ...

 _Pulang sekolah ..._

Sewaktu mengambil sepatu dalam loker, Gray mendapati sepucuk surat bertuliskan 'Lucy Heartfilia' di pojok kanan. Gerangan apa sehingga dia berlagak misterius? Selesai membaca, ia refleks berlari ke arah rumah sakit, mengunjungi kamar Natsu sekaligus meminta izin pada dokter Makarov, bahkan mengeluarkan kursi roda untuk mengantarnya keluar.

"Firasat saya buruk soal surat itu. Kau yakin membiarkan Natsu pergi?"

"Lucy yang memintanya sebagai permohonan terakhir. Saya tidak enak hati menolak" mungkin ini salam perpisahan, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba? Padahal bisa direncanakan lebih baik

"Batas waktunya setengah jam. Perhatikan kondisi Natsu, dia tidak boleh stres berat"

Taman kota mempertemukan mereka berdua, disorot mentari yang menyapa hangat di ufuk timur. Rambut pirang Lucy berkibar ditiup angin musim dingin, tinggal hitungan waktu sebelum salju turun memutihkan hijau-biru bumi. Syal biru tua melilit di leher Natsu, di belakangnya Gray meremas erat dorongan kursi roda. Semoga dokter Makarov salah terka ... tolong berikanlah satu kesempatan!

"Katakanlah semuanya, Lucy"

"Tolong lupakan janji naifmu. Mencintaiku sampai menutup mata, kita hanya mendapatkan luka. Ternyata aku lebih bahagia bersama Sting, dia tidak membuang perasaannya. Justru salahku karena memilihmu!"

"Lucy-san apa maksudmu?"

"Selama ini aku menemanimu gara-gara kasihan! Dan sekarang kau tambah menyedihkan ... maaf, sampai di sini saja hubungan kita"

"Bohong. Katakan kau bercanda!"

"Tatap wajahku pengecut! Aku serius mengucapakannya! Kau tak lebih dari beban, dasar sampah masyarakat!"

 _PLAKKK!_

"A ... a ... a ... a-aku ..."

"Berhentilah berharap"

"Aku ... minta maaf jika menyusahkan. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, kenangan kita ... semoga hidup bahagia"

"SIAPA JUGA YANG BUTUH UCAPAN SAMPAHMU?!"

Semuanya berakhir ... apa giliran Lucy yang berkhianat?

Bersambung ...

Balasan review :

Aoi Shiki : Ya orang kaya mah gitu, apa juga main sogok. Thx ya udah review, sekarang aku udah gak bingung kok.

Fic of Delusion : Oh iya bener Natsu mati, terus soal tebakan itu ... mungkin bener mungkin salah. Kayaknya untuk bunuh diri enggak deh, Lucy mana tega sih ngebunuh bayi yang ada di perutnya. Bhaks tiba-tiba nyasar ke Zeref, kok bisa? Thx ya udah review.

Akabane Dragneel : Gak diapa-apain kok, tuh mereka masih hidup, masih jadi kakak-adik juga. Thx ya udah review.


	14. Chapter 14

Kondisi Natsu kian memburuk usai perpisahan tersebut. Gray sendiri tak habis pikir, setiap hari wanita itu datang menjenguknya, mereka tertawa bersama, berbagi candaan, suka dan duka, tetapi kini tinggal ia seorang ditemani sang kakak, Zeref Dragneel. Semua berubah dalam sekejap karena Lucy Heartfilia, bahkan tak satu pun lagi menyebut nama yang dibilang pengkhianat itu. Orangtua Natsu kecewa berat, begitu pula sahabat yang ditinggalkan.

Namun, terror Sting berkurang drastis bahkan menghilang dari kamus mereka.

"Ini gawat, saya tidak yakin Natsu bisa bertahan. Lagi pula, kenapa tiba-tiba Lucy menghilang? Dia hanya perlu anak itu, bukan obat atau terapi yang memperparah keadaan" nasihat dokter Makarov. Beliau sendiri tak luput dikecewakan, mungkin karena dia bodoh percaya pada orang asing

"Sebenarnya Lucy …" Zeref hendak bercerita jika uluran tangan Natsu tidak menghentikan. Dokter belum tau perihal kejadian setelah 'pertemuan' berakhir. Gray sendiri diminta bungkam hingga sekarang

"Lucy-san sibuk mengikuti lomba di luar kota. Kapan-kapan dia akan berkunjung"

"Menurut saya tidak masuk akal sampai satu minggu menelantarkanmu" kecuali Lucy mengikuti lomba olimpiade fisika dan di karantina selama tiga puluh hari. Natsu bungkam, mulutnya kaku untuk mengarang kebohongan lain

"Intinya adalah wanita sialan itu tidak akan balik. Selama ada kami Natsu pasti baik-baik saja. Jangan cemas, dokter" ucap Gray berlalu meninggalkan kamar. Jam kunjungan habis dan dia dipaksa balik

Selama perjalanan pulang pikirannya tak luput dari hal-hal buruk. Jika di masa lalu ia tetap menuruti Sting dan menjahati Natsu, mungkin bocah malang itu tidak dapat bertahan lama. Kekuatan tersebut datang karena Lucy, Gray sekadar orang asing yang bertobat akibat menyesal. Hubungan ini dihargai oleh pribadi antisosialnya. Mereka teman baik meski bukan sahabat, belahan jiwa atau saudara. Mungkin pula keberadaan si pengkhianat sulit digantikan/

"Selanjutnya kamu ingin kemana, sayang?" suara bariton yang terdengar familiar, Gray menoleh ke depan, terlihatlah sepasang muda-mudi di tengah lautan manusia

"Ayo beli creps!"

 _DEG … DEG …!_

 _SREKKK!_

 _PLAKK!_

"Hah … hah … APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI BERSAMA STING? KUNJUNGILAH NATSU, DIA MEMBUTUHKANMU SEKARANG!" bentakan Gray mengundang perhatian sekitar. Lucy tersentak kaget dengan linangan air mata. Sting marah dan mendorong tubuhnya menjauh

"Kau belum paham? Lucy lebih memilihku dibanding manusia pincang itu! Pergi dan berhenti menganggu kami"

"SIALAN KAU! RASAKAN AKIBATNYA CEPAT ATAU LAMBAT, LUCY HEARTFILIA!" sumpah serapahnya menarik polisi untuk mengamankan Gray. Banyak orang ketakutan terutama anak kecil, beberapa sampai menangis karena dinilai berlebihan

Di kantor polisi, pria berseragam biru tua meminta keterangan langsung dari Gray, meski tatapan matinya seakan berisyarat, 'aku benci diganggu'. Lagi pula ini masalah hidup, aparat penegak hukum bertindak berdasarkan peraturan, mereka mana mengerti persoalan yang sedang dihadapinya? Sepuluh menit ditahan ia dapat keluar, namun dengan peringatan, 'sekali lagi memicu keributan, kau ditahan sehari'. Memang salah siapa, hah?

"Cih! Mereka hanya membuang-buang waktuku"

 _Drrtt … drttt … drttt …_

"Halo?" nada bicara Gray sedikit melunak, setelah melihat nama Zeref tertera di layar hand phone. Suara di seberang sana masih tertahan di kerongkongan, justru sesekali tertangkap desak isak tangis

"Ha … halo Gray. Permintaanku pasti membuatmu kesal, ta-tapi kumohon pertimbangkanlah!"

"Katakan dulu. Aku tidak bisa menilai jika kak Zeref kebingungan seperti itu" logikanya menebak kemungkinan paling tepat. Gray mendesah pelan usai menimbang perkiraan tersebut

"Tolong bujuk Lucy bagaimanapun caranya. Natsu sangat membutuhkan dia"

"Aku tau kak Zeref akan memintanya. Baiklah, berdoalah semoga membuahkan hasil manis. Mungkin sulit, setelah kuperhatikan Lucy dan Sting lumayan dekat. Apalagi bajingan tengik itu mau bertanggung jawab" boleh disebut kesempatan mereka hanya 20%. Gray sendiri kurang yakin

"Firasatku memang buruk sejak seminggu lalu, tetapi aku enggan putus asa. Terima kasih banyak, Gray"

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih, terutama kepada Natsu. Perubahan sifatku membawa kebahagiaan bagi ayah dan ibu. Mereka tidak marah melainkan selalu tersenyum"

"Kita sama-sama berhutang budi. Sampai jumpa besok di rumah sakit. Aku menunggu kabar baik"

Panggilan diputus sepihak, Gray berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya yang mendadak hangat. Sekarang berbanding 180 derajat, dia merasa puas melebihi pencapaian apapun selama setahun terakhir. Ibu menyambut ramah dari dapur. Ayah beristirahat di ruang tamu sambil membaca koran, lalu mengajak putra tunggal Fullbuster menonton acara televisi. Tidak ada pertengkaran atau amarah, semua berjalan mulus.

" _Dasar … kalau dilihat lagi keluhanku tidak berarti apa-apa selain kelemahan_ "

"Bagaimana kondisi temanmu? Penyakit kankernya membaik?"

"Justru memburuk. Kata dokter hanya seseorang yang mampu menolongnya, sayang dia memilih berkhianat dan membangun hidup bersama lelaki lain"

"Teman perempuanmu yang hamil gara-gara diperkosa? Jadi … pelakunya ingin bertanggung jawab begitu?"

"Uhm! Aku tidak mengerti apa maunya. Entah menyesal, bersalah, menumpang tenar? Membingungkan" mengingat keluarga Heartfilia adalah bangsawan di Magnolia. Tentu banyak keluarga jahat yang mengincar mereka

"Menurut ayah niatnya buruk. Lindungilah temanmu, walau berkhianat kalian pernah menjalin hubungan itu bukan? Berikan dia kesempatan kedua"

Apa semua orang pantas memperolehnya? Kepercayaan yang sempat hancur dan dirombak ulang? Gray memandang langit-langit rumah heran. Benarkah Lucy pantas mendapat pertolongan? Keputusan Zeref baik atau berbanding terbalik? Sting tulus menopang tanggung jawab besar? Natsu benar-benar mencintai wanita yang disebut-sebut malaikat pelindungnya? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan berputar searah jarum, tanpa jawaban pasti.

" _Gawat. Aku harus bagaimana sekarang_?"

Percayai dan lakukan yang menurutmu benar.

 _Keesokan harinya …_

Pukul 6.30 Gray tiba di sekolah. Sebagai murid teladan pasti Lucy datang lebih pagi, benar saja, batang hidungnya telah nampak di ambang pintu. Ia terlihat asyik mengerjakan latihan matematika di buku catatan, sengaja mengabaikan Gray yang akhir-akhir ini sering habis kesabaran. Dengan kasar buku itu ditarik menyamping, menyebabkan pensil pilotnya bergeser tiga centimeter. Mereka bertukar pandang sejenak, iris karamel berkilat angkuh dilawan kebencian mendalam.

"Tatapanmu menyebalkan, nyonya malaikat pelindung! Kau berubah drastis ya? Mentang-mentang berhasil mendapatkan Sting Eucliffe, model terkenal sekaligus pemuda tertampan edisi majalah sorcerer?"

"Jelas iya, merupakan kebanggaan untukku seorang. Kesempatannya juga satu banding seribu, kami bahagia itu yang pasti" pamer Lucy menyeringai sombong. Gray yang menyimak sebatas mengangguk malas

"Tidak bosan terus mengarang kebohongan?"

"Siapa yang berkilah?! Aku serius. Lihat wajahku sekarang, mata katarak!"

"Ternyata kami bertiga salah menilaimu. Malaikat apanya, kamu tak lebih dari manusia bermuka dua! Nikmatilah kekayaan Sting, bahkan jika diperbolehkah, keluar sekarang juga dari sekolah!"

"Saksikan menggunakan mata kepalamu sendiri. Aku akan menjadi wanita paling bahagia di dunia"

"Ya, ya, dasar hina"

"Hina katamu?! LALU KAU APA DI MASA LALU? KERJAANMU MENYAKITI YANG LEBIH LEMAH, MENGHAJAR DAN MEMALAK MEREKA HINGGA KETAKUTAN. KAMU BUKAN MANUSIA SUCI, BERHENTI MENASEHATIKU!"

"Setidaknya aku mau bertobat dan tidak jatuh ke lubang serupa. Kamu berbeda, sudah berada di jalan yang benar malah melenceng. Ingat pesanku baik-baik, penyesalan pasti menusukmu suatu saat"

Bagaimana bisa menolong, tadi saja akal sehatnya dibutakan emosi! Gray merutuki kesalahan fatal itu, Lucy terasa semakin jauh, dari daya jangkau seorang Fullbuster. Pelajaran pertama di hari Sabtu dimulai, Yajima-sensei membacakan puisi halaman 155, salah satu kesukaan Natsu yang sering ia baca di jam istirahat. Sekarang bangku di bagian belakang kosong, entah sejak kapan sepi mulai merujuk masuk, mengetuk pintu hati yang awalnya sedingin es tersebut.

" _Kumohon berikan aku kesempatan … sekali saja …_ "

 _Jam istirahat …_

Seminggu terakhir Lucy bertambah dekat dengan geng Lisanna, sesekali Sting ikut berkumpul lalu mereka makan di kantin. Gray yang melihat kesempatan mencengkram erat pergelangan tangannya. Langkah wanita pirang itu terhenti di depan meja guru, tanpa ditunggu atau ditanyai langsung ditinggalkan oleh teman-teman barunya. Hening menyelimuti sejenak, belum satu pun berani membuka mulut.

"Teman? Mereka sekadar memanfaatkanmu, sadarilah sesegera mungkin!"

"DIAM, kau tau apa tentangku?! Lepaskan, aku ingin makan siang bersama yang lainnya. Mau kulaporkan ke Sting?" pinta Lucy setengah mengancam. Gray tetap bersikukuh mempertahankan posisi mereka

"Ayo kita mulai dari awal, kembali menjalin pertemanan dan tinggalkan geng Lisanna serta Sting" negosiasi yang ditolak mentah-mentah. Lucy melepaskan pegangannya kasar

"Maksudnya kau mengajakku berteman dengan si salam penyakitan? Aku menolak, menghancurkan _image_ saja" jika lawan bicara adalah lelaki, Gray pasti sudah meninju pipinya sejak awal. Tingkah Lucy … kenapa dia tidak menemukan sedikitpun celah?!

"Tunggu, kamu serius membuang Natsu? Tidak berniat berkorban deminya?"

"Kata siapa? Jangan sembarangan menyimpulkan, tuan Fullbuster. Aku kasihan, terbawa suasana dan tidak sengaja memutuskan Sting. Aslinya kami berdua saling mencintai, mengerti?"

"Ha … hahaha … kau bercanda" walau ekspresi Gray menyuratkan kaget. Biasanya dia paling pandai mendeteksi kebohongan, namun kali ini … gagal total!

"Kehabisan kata-kata? Terserah mau menyebutku iblis, setan, muka dua atau apa. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan Natsu"

Oh ya ampun … betapa kejamnya dunia, terhadap remaja berumur tujuh belas tahun itu! Tanpa sadar Gray membiarkan Lucy pergi, detak jarum jam sampai terasa menusuk kulit terutama hati. Benar-benar wanita sialan, setengah tahun berlalu terbukalah kedok asli si malaikat pelindung. Salju perlahan-lahan menuruni bumi. Semester dua di depan mata dan Natsu melewatkan sebulan terakhir di rumah sakit.

Musim dingin yang menyedihkan bagi pemuda bermarga Dragneel.

 _Pulang sekolah …_

Jalannya melambat bak siput merayap. Gray menolak memberi laporan, sementara Zeref menaruh segala harapan pada kedua pundak itu. Rumah sakit bagai tempat angker di hadapan sepasang _dark_ blue tersebut, terutama melodi yang mengalun sendu dari kamar pasien 'Natsu Dragneel'. Pintu dibuka menimbulkan suara mengernyit. Syal biru muda melingkar hangat di lehernya, dengan bibir yang mengembangkan senyum sempurna.

"Di mana kak Zeref?"

"Pergi membeli minuman. Senin besok liburan musim dingin dimulai ya … aku ingin bermain ski! Bermain perang bola salju juga menyenangkan. Kau tau? Dulu kami sering melakukannya, kemudian minum cokelat panas di rumah menikmati perapian"

"Ibu memberikan hadiah di hari natal begitupun ayah. Aku dan kakak membukanya di ruang tamu, kami tertawa bersama saat itu. Siang hari makan ayam kalkun, salad, banyak sekali makanan yang tersaji"

"Paling enak tetap daging! Aku menghabiskan sampai tiga atau empat piring, hahaha …"

"Menginjak bangku SD aku mempunyai banyak teman, tapi hanya satu nama yang kuingat, yaitu Jellal Fernandes. Anaknya baik dan pintar, bahkan matematika sering dapat seratus! Meski kuakui dia agak aneh, namun bukan masalah besar"

"Setiap karyawisata kami duduk bersama. Oh aku ingat! Ketika kelas lima kacamatanya sempat dicuri seekor monyet. Guru dan teman-teman tertawa lalu dia menangis keras! Kasihan sih, tetapi lucu"

"Kamu tega juga ya …" balas Gray tersenyum geli. Pertama kalinya Natsu gembira usai ditinggal Lucy. Dia juga banyak bercerita mengenai masa lalu. Sayang, kebahagiaan itu tak berlangsung lama

"Salah … bukan itu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Gray-san, maukah sekali lagi kamu mendengarkan keluh kesahku? Ini terakhir sebelum ajal menjemput" jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Bukankah terlalu mendadak untuk mengubah arah pembicaraan?

"Jujur, aku menyesal tidak berhasil mengikat Lucy. Kami menghabiskan banyak waktu, dia teman pertamaku ketika yang lain menjauh. Hatiku jatuh padanya sangat lama, meski sadar mencintai hanya menambah luka, tetap saja kepalaku keras!"

"Pada akhirnya aku berjanji, tidak, bersumpah mencintai Lucy sampai menutup mata. Dia ingin mempercayaiku, tapi siapa sangka di akhir malah berkhianat. Nuraniku sadar hanya semata-mata dipermainkan"

"Katai aku bodoh sebanyak yang kau mau. Bagaimana bisa, seorang dari keluarga bangsawan kupercayai semudah membalik telapak tangan? Jelas mustahil jika Lucy menerima kondisiku dengan lapang dada"

"Ta-tapi sekali saja … aku ingin memanggilnya Luce. Memperbaharui sumpahku menjadi ucapan maaf di ujung kisah kami. Temanmu ini orang bodoh yang naif, tolong maklumi …"

"Lucy saja yang gagal mencerna cinta tulusmu. Biarkan dia menyesal, kau terlalu baik untuk terus disakiti"

 _BRAKKK!_

Tiba-tiba Zeref membanting pintu keras, nyaris membuat engselnya putus dari pinggir kayu. Dengan kepala menunduk ia menyodorkan sebuah undangan, berhiaskan sepasang burung yang melipiri ujung amplop putih-keemasan itu. Gray membaca sekilas tampilan luarnya, tersentak kaget hingga terseret ke pinggir laci cokelat. Di sana tertera 'kepada Natsu Dragneel' dari Lucy Heartfilia dan Sting Eucliffe, bahwa …

mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan.

"Tanggal delapan belas Desember nanti lebih rincinya …" Zeref tak kalah shock dengan Gray. Sekujur tubuh Natsu bergetar hebat dipenuhi air mata yang siap tumpah

"Kak, biarkan aku datang ke pernikahan mereka, oke? Hatiku berkata agar merestui kebahagiaan Lucy"

"Kebahagiaannya omong kosong! Natsu pikirkan dirimu sendiri. Menerima undangan itu saja badanmu keringat dingin. Menyaksikan mereka mengucapkan kaul mungkin kau pingsan!" berluap emosi Gray melarang keputusan tersebut. Namun Zeref berpendapat lain

"Tentu, kenapa tidak? Gray, kita harus menghargai keputusan Natsu. Percaya padanya walaupun itu pilihan terburuk yang ia ambil"

"Baiklah, persiapkan mental dan kondisi terbaikmu, paham?"

Kenapa pula takdir suka sekali mempermainkannya?

 _Hari pernikahan, Sabtu 18 Desember …_

Mengenakan tuxedo hitam dibantu kursi roda, Natsu ditemani Gray dan Zeref hadir ke pernikahan Lucy. Mereka menyaksikannya mulai dari pembuka acara, berlanjut ke pemotongan kue lalu makan-makan sampai jam sembilan malam. Selain mengigit bibir kedua pemuda itu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Iris karamel yang biasa memancarkan cinta kini berubah penuh keangkuhan, terlebih Sting memanasi suasana di situ.

"Kuucapkan selamat atas pernikahan kalian, Lucy-san, Sting-san. Semoga hidup bahagia" bahkan suaranya terdengar bergetar menahan tangis. Gray yang hendak menghentikan lagi-lagi dicegah Zeref, meminta agar ia menonton sampai akhir

"Siapa sangka kamu akan datang. Aku pikir kau sedih dan meringkuk di pojokan"

"Jika wanita yang kucintai tengah berbahagia, bukankah seharusnya aku ikut merayakan? Lucy-san, cobaan seberat apapun lewatilah bersama Sting-san. Jangan hanya meminta pertanggung jawaban, cinta kalian adalah hal terpenting"

"Sting-san. Jika sedikit saja kau melukai Lucy-san, jangan harap bisa lolos dariku. Ingatlah, aku pun mencintainya melebihi perasaanmu selama ini"

"Percayakan saja padaku, manusia pincang!"

Kasat mata Gray menyadari ekspresi Lucy berubah, bercampur haru sekaligus sedih mungkin? Asli atau palsu kini sulit membedakannya. Ia tetap percaya kalau semua itu demi Natsu seorang.

Begitulah, pertemuan pertama sekaligus terakhir di musim dingin bulan Desember.

Bersambung …

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Apakah Natsu masih kurang menderita? Dia udah dikhianati Lucy, dipaksa menghadiri pernikahan Lucy dan Sting, kurang apalagi ... thx ya udah review, tunggu eksekusi sebentar lagi :D

Aoi Shiki : Lucy kenapa akan terungkap di chapter terakhir! Oke dijamin update kilat kok tenang aja. Thx ya udah review.


	15. Chapter 15

Dua bulan berlalu semenjak pernikahan mereka dilaksanakan. Lucy tinggal di mansion mewah kepunyaan Eucliffe. Hidup serba mewah dalam kekayaan melimpah, tanpa kekurangan sedikitpun. Mungkin beginilah gambaran ideal, jika sesama keluarga bangsawan menikahkan anak mereka. Ia berusaha membuktikan pada dunia, terutama Gray bahwa hidupnya bahagia. Tiada Natsu, Zeref, hanya bersama geng Lisanna.

"Cih, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti! Kenapa kepala sekolah membiarkanmu berkeliaran?!" seru Gray ketika Lucy melewati kelas, dengan tatapan angkuh ia membalas amarah si raven, menjadikannya semakin naik ke puncak

"Sudahlah. Siapa juga yang butuh pertobatan dari orang tak tau diri sepertimu?!"

"Memangnya kau mesias apa?! Minggir, jangan menghalangi jalanku!"

 _DUKKK!_

Sengaja Lucy menabrak Gray hingga empunya terdorong menabrak daun pintu. Di barisan depan ia bergabung dengan geng Lisanna, membicarakan banyak hal mulai dari fashion, bintang majalah, segala hal yang berhubungan dunia wanita. Mendadak sepasang _dark blue_ itu bernostalgia, bahwa kesadarannya membentuk sebuah fatamorgana, di mana pada masa lalu mereka bertiga berteman, bukan, melainkan bersahabat.

" _Hey. Kemarin aku membeli ini di toko aksesoris, lucu ya?"_

" _Apa hebatnya gantungan beruang? Kalian pasti lebih suka yang ini!"_

" _Novel karya Levy McGarden?! Darimana kau mendapatkannya? Padahal sudah habis seminggu lalu"_

" _Aku juga punya kok, Lucy-san. Datanglah ke toko buku di awal bulan, pasti dapat_. _Gantungan hand phonemu lucu, mengingatkanku akan hadiah pertama dari ibu_ "

" _Dengar Gray? Natsu saja tau gantungan beruang lucu!_ "

" _Ya, ya, terserah kau, nona Heartfilia_ "

Berdiri di pinggir jendela, sesekali menyikut lalu menghamburkan canda tawa di sela-selanya. Mengingat kepingan-kepingan memori itu Gray hanya terdiam, menggertakkan gigi kesal atas perubahan yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Kini Natsu terbaring lemah dalam koma, tidak jelas kapan bangun atau meninggal disekap sunyi. Batas antar maut dan hidup berselisih beberapa inchi. Mungkin malaikat maut tengah bersiap-siap, mengayunkan sabit raksasanya …

" _Tidak! Seperti kata kak Zeref, aku harus mempercayai Natsu_!" benar, selama ada kepercayaan maka kesempatan selalu 1%. Lagi pula anak itu sudah menderita empat tahun, melawan takdir, kuasa Tuhan, pasti bisa … berhasil!

Tersisa dua puluh menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, Gray memutuskan menghirup udara segar di halaman sekolah, daripada diusik bising geng Lisanna yang menganggu pendengaran. Tanpa sengaja bahunya menabrak seseorang di daun pintu, sekilas ia melihat sesosok lelaki bertato, mengenakan _uwabaki_ bertali biru menandakan satu tingkat di atasnya. Pantas terkesan asing, ternyata kakak kelas dari lantai tiga.

"Ma-maaf. Saya tidak sengaja menabrakmu" tentu Gray gugup. Bukan karena lawan mainnya preman atau anak berandalan, dia saja kurang tau identitas pemuda ini. Melainkan disebabkan tatapan bingung yang sulit dijelaskan

"Ada yang bisa kubantu? Kau tampak kebingungan" siapa peduli mau dianggap kurang ajar. Barusan spontan akibat terkejut, lidahnya juga kelu mendadak sopan begitu

"Di mana Natsu? Aku yakin bulan November dia masuk" _perbandingannya jauh sekali. Sekarang saja sudah Februari_ , batin Gray menghela nafas. Omong-omong, darimana cowok misterius itu tau terakhir kali si salam masuk?

"Lupakan pertanyaanku, tadi spontanitas! Tiga bulan absen, kondisinya parah sekali ya?"

"Jawab dengan jujur, sebenarnya kamu siapa? Setauku Natsu tidak punya teman selain Lucy dulu" tanya Gray menginterogasi. Kemungkinan besar _stalker_ kelas kakap. Lagi pula bulan demi bulan berlalu dia baru menampakkan batang hidung di sini

"Masih zaman membicarakan si pengkhianat? Menyaksikannya gembira bersama geng Lisanna membuatku muak"

"Omong-omong namaku Jellal Fernandes. Salam kenal, Gray. Terima kasih telah menjaga Natsu" apa orang ini mempelajari semacam ilmu meramal? Yang dijabat tangannya terperengah seketika, kemudian pergi sambil mengucapkan sampai jumpa

Benar juga, Jellal adalah teman masa kecil yang pernah Natsu ceritakan! Samar-samar Gray mengingatnya, entah berapa puluh kali kalender berganti, penampilan itu masih sama dengan sekebat gambaran di masa SD. Ia sekadar tersenyum usai menghabiskan lima belas menit bercakap. Saat membesuk di rumah sakit nanti, kejadian itu mesti diceritakan agar semangatnya belum benar-benar redup.

Mereka sahabat, kan? Natsu pasti kangen setelah berpisah.

"Dugaanku benar. Keberadaanmu tidak lagi dibutuhkan, Lucy Heartfilia"

Tuhan merencanakan hal lain ternyata.

 _Pulang sekolah …_

Keluar berbarengan dengan Lucy dan geng Lisanna, Gray merasa nasibnya dikutuk sial. Untunglah mereka berpisah di perempatan jalan, meski lima menit terabaikan ia digosipi aneh-aneh. Preman sok tobat, mempergunjingkan Natsu yang pincang, cowok tampang culun di pintu kelas, semua terangkum dalam satu topik. Jari kelingkingnya mengkorek telinga perlahan, bisa-bisa tuli jika gelegar suara mereka tidak dijauhkan secepat mungkin.

Setiba di rumah sakit, Gray duduk di samping Natsu yang terbaring lemas.

"Keadaanmu tidak berubah sedikitpun. Aku membawa kabar baik. Sahabatmu yang bernama Jellal tadi mengajakku mengobrol, dia masih mengingatmu tenang saja. Karena itulah, kau harus berjuang demi kami terutama diri sendiri"

"Saya pikir kamu mulai kehilangan rasa percaya" interupsi suara rendah di belakangnya. Dokter Makarov rutin memeriksa Natsu setiap pukul satu siang. Mereka sering bertemu, mengobrol ringan ditemani suhu udara yang mencengkam dingin

"Berkat kak Zeref. Apa dia sedang membeli makanan?"

"Sebentar lagi juga datang. Menemani Natsu hingga jam kunjungan habis, kau tidak bosan? Dia hanya tertidur, membalas sepatah kata pun mustahil"

"Natsu bisa mendengar saya, itu yang terpenting. Oh iya, dokter mengenal seorang bernama Jellal Fernandes? Dia teman masa kecil Natsu"

"Maksudmu si anak aneh? Saya sering memergokinya menguntit, lalu kabur entah kemana. Kau mana tau Jellal mengidap athazagoraphobia, yaitu takut dilupakan atau terlupakan"

"Jadi kenapa? A-atau mungkin, karena phobia itulah dia enggan menjenguk Natsu?" Jellal menyangka teman baiknya melupakan dia. Alasan yang masuk akal, sehingga lebih memilih menguntit dibanding menampakkan diri langsung

"Menilik catatan medis tiga tahun lalu. Bocah itu sering bulak-balik masuk rumah sakit, terkadang stress berat, sakit berkepanjangan, mengeluh nyeri di sana-sini. Dokter lain sampai angkat tangan karena tidak tahan"

"Gangguan jiwa?"

"Bisa jadi, saya kurang paham dengan kondisinya. Sekarang dia baik-baik saja, walau phobia tersebut tidak bisa dilenyapkan total. Ibu Jellal mengalami amnesia, kemudian ditinggal ayah ketika berumur dua belas tahun. Riwayat hidup yang menyedihkan"

"Pantas dia sangat mempedulikan Natsu"

Semuanya tertangkap jelas lewat sepasang _hazzle_ itu, senantiasa memancarkan hangat yang mampu menenangkan gundah. Satu jam terlewati, Zeref tak kunjung datang dan waktu membesuk habis. Ia pulang ke rumah tanpa memikirkan hal lain, terlalu malas sampai kesadaran melayang-layang di udara. Mungkin benar atau salah, sejak tadi Gray merasa diikuti. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jellal, tetapi gerangan apa sampai begini?

" _Kakak kelasku mengerikan juga_ "

 _KSREK … KSREK … KSREK …_

 _PLUK!_

"Gray …?" Jellal keluar usai tangan kanannya terangkat ke atas, mengucapkan sampai jumpa singkat sekaligus melempar selembar kertas. Tergesa-gesa ia membuka pesan singkat tersebut

 _Natsu tidak lupa, sebelum koma dia banyak bercerita tentangmu, kenangan kalian. Jadi, jangan takut untuk menjenguk._

"Syukurlah kau mempunyai teman yang baik, Natsu"

 _Keesokan harinya …_

Semangat pagi menyambut Gray untuk berangkat ke sekolah dini, sambil berjalan santai menikmati kicauan sepasang burung gereja. Kenaikan kelas di depan mata, minggu depan siap dilaksanakan serentak kecuali kelas tiga yang menanti ijazah kelulusan. Natsu dipastikan tinggal, bahkan kepala sekolah –korban sogokan Sting menyarankan agar dia dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Membeberkan serentet alasan di rapat guru, mati-matian berupaya menyingkirkan si salam.

"Apa gunanya, mempertahankan murid penyakitan itu di sini? Dragneel-san divonis koma dalam waktu tak dapat ditentukan, terlalu naif jika berharap dia akan bangun" begitulah ucap kepala sekolah. Namun Gildarts-sensei, selaku wali kelas membantah

"Kita tidak tau kuasa Tuhan. Natsu boleh saja bangun sebelum ujian dimulai"

"Nilainya pasti hancur lebur. Bolos tiga bulan hanya berbaring di rumah sakit. Mempermalukan nama SMA Fairy Tail membiarkan ia ikut ujian"

"Keputusan saya mutlak untuk mengeluarkan Natsu Dragneel. Tidak ada keberatan!" guru lain menerima tanpa peduli. Mungkin di sana, yang paling mengkhawatirkan bocah salam itu adalah Gildarts-sensei dan Yajima-sensei

"Kehilangan murid kesayangan tentu menyedihkan. Natsu paling serius mengikuti kelas bahasa Jepang, sementara yang lain sibuk sendiri atau tertidur. Saya menghargai semangatnya"

"Sebagai wali kelas saya gagal melindunginya dari ancaman, termasuk Lucy yang terpaksa hamil di luar nikah. Sting merupakan dalang di balik semua ini, namun kekuasaan melindungi mereka si pemegang uang. Terkadang terpikir, apa memang lebih baik tidak membiarkan Natsu sekolah di SMA Fairy Tail?"

"Dunia tidak pernah adil, terhadap mereka yang berada di tingkat terendah kehidupan"

Keluar dari ruangan tersebut, Gildarts-sensei menghampiri Gray yang dipupuskan harapannya. Natsu resmi dikeluarkan dan tinggal kelas. Sekalian ia disuruh menyerahkan surat kepada Zeref. Dipaksa berlapang dada, dikecewakan, membawa kabar buruk. Nobatkanlah hari ini sebagai tersial sedunia. Bel masuk berbunyi nyaring, selama pelajaran berlangsung kesadarannya terjebak di tempat lain. Penjelasan demi penjelasan bagai angin lalu semata.

 _Keesokan harinya …_

Ingin menidurkan kepala di meja cokelat, Gray justru tersentak kaget mendapati berita di facebook. Hand phonenya terjatuh berat ke lantai, layar retak menampilkan foto Natsu terkulai di ranjang rumah sakit, namun bukan itu permasalahan utama, melainkan keterangan yang ditulis seseorang amat melukai pihak keluarga. Sialnya lagi facebook tersebut punya Lucy Heartfilia. Betapa banyak pertikaian ia buat entah demi apa.

 _Tap ... tap … tap …_

"Lucy, ikut denganku ke halaman belakang. SEKARANG!" paksa Gray menyeret kasar pergelangan tangannya. Kini mereka berdua berdiri menghadap, di bawah pohon rimbun yang menutup cahaya keemasan matahari

 _PLAKKK!_

"Sakit? Perih? Inilah yang dirasakan tante, om dan kak Zeref! Kau mempermalukan Natsu. Mengikis kepercayaan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Membuat mereka menangis sia-sia. Dasar tidak punya hati, iblis! Aku bersyukur kamu mantan sahabatku"

"Ha … hahahaha …! Aku melakukan apa yang menurutku perlu. Tiada gunanya berharap pada manusia sekarat, kau saja kurang mengerti niat baik ini. Komentar kak Zer menunjukkan bahwa ia lemah, pengecut! Padahal orang dewasa mesti paham semua akan mati cepat atau lambat"

"Jika ayah atau ibumu meninggal bagaimana? Apa kau masih bisa berlagak sombong seperti tadi? Natsu meninggal maka kak Zeref, om dan tante yang paling sedih! Jangan main-main soal kematian, mungkin sekarang, besok, suatu hari nanti, TUHAN MURKA LALU MERENGGUT NYAWA SESEORANG YANG KAU SAYANGI!"

"Semua memiliki harga. Natsu membayar sangat mahal untuk mempertahan keberadaannya! Menghabiskan banyak waktu melakukan pengobatan, kemoterapi, fisioterapi, jika manusia tidak punya nyawa, nilai hidup yang ada pastilah rendah!"

"Bagaimana bisa … aku beranggapan kau memahami betul penderitaan Natsu?! Pergilah, wajahmu memuakkan, basi, dasar keparat!"

"Konyol sekali, Gray Fullbuster. Kalau begitu, aku yang akan bersumpah duluan Natsu meninggal, puas?!"

 _Sabar Gray, sabar_! Gumamnya mengelus dada minta pertolongan Tuhan. Natsu lebih menderita dengan infus dan puluhan belalai di rumah sakit. Wajah pucat pasi, kulit putih bak salju di musim dingin dua bulan lalu. Bel usai istirahat berdering, dia menyusul masuk setelah Lucy pergi berpegang sumpah serapah. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai terlihatlah, kepada siapa takdir memihak. Sembari berdoa cemas, 'tolonglah, jangan mempermainkan kami lagi'.

 _Pulang sekolah …_

Di kamar Natsu terdapat pemandangan baru, yakni lima tangkai bunga matahari dalam vas berisi air segar. Zeref terduduk lemas di kursi, setia memegang hand phone di laman facebook. Gray sengaja meletakkan surat tersebut di atas laci, namun sekejap disadari dan dirobek ujung amplopnya. Membaca kata per kata bermimik serius dan terpatahkan, seakan paras nan tampan itu hancur berkeping-keping di setiap ruas kulit.

"Penyesalanku bertambah dari hari ke hari. Sulit mengambil sisi positifnya walau berusaha membesarkan hati. Lucy benar, aku hanya lelaki lemah yang lari dari kenyataan"

"Bahkan otakmu dicuci olehnya?! Makanlah mentah-mentah ucapanmu sendiri, kak Zeref yang berkata, 'selama percaya maka ada kemungkinan satu persen'. Kau mau memperbaiki jadi turun ke nol persen, begitu?!"

"Terimalah kenyataan. Semakin bersikukuh, luka di hatimu tambah mengaga lebar. Terkadang manusia harus kenal menyerah, daripada dikhianati harapan yang terlalu muluk. Gray, aku yakin Natsu menginginkan ini. Lepaskan dia, relakanlah …"

"Kehidupan selalu dibayangi kematian. Ingatlah, kalian telah membuat banyak kenangan indah, bersama Lucy, aku, ayah, ibu, dokter Makarov, guru di sekolah … Tuhan menyuruhmu belajar ikhlas, karena Ia tau kau belum mengerti definisi tersebut. Kita semua sama, ayo berjuang"

"Kak Zer, aku … tidak, Natsu belum boleh dibiarkan pergi. Kita bawa Lucy agar meminta maaf padanya. Barulah anak itu kurelakan singgah ke surga. Setuju?"

"Baiklah. Tinggal Lucy yang membawa 'kepingan hidup' Natsu di saku roknya"

Bagaimanapun caranya. Gray bersumpah pasti membuat wanita itu bertekuk lutut dengan sedu-sedan penyesalan.

 _Keesokan harinya …_

Sayup-sayup, kabur buruk menghampiri Gray yang menyebrangi belang zebra di jalan raya. Truk menabrak sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna kuning terang, sang pengendara adalah Sting sendiri bersama seorang wanita hamil, yakni Lucy. Melupakan rasa dendam, ia berlari membopongnya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Plesetan dari pelajaran pertama matematika, keselamatan mereka jauh lebih penting dibanding hukuman terlambat.

"Dokter Makarov, bagaimana keadaan Lucy dan bayinya, lalu Sting?!" pertanyaan Gray memberondong sekaligus. Deru nafas tersengal-sengal dengan ekspresi cemas. Dia sadar tidak bisa membenci kedua manusia biadab itu

"Lucy selamat tetapi mengalami keguguran. Sting meninggal akibat kehabisan banyak darah. Tolong hubungi keluarga Heartfilia dan Eucliffe"

"O-oh … baiklah"

"Wajahmu terlihat terpukul mendengar berita barusan. Saya kaget kamu memaafkan mereka, terlebih Lucy yang berkhianat"

"Entahlah. Saya juga tidak paham kenapa … mungkin doaku dikabulkan Tuhan. Lucy menderita gara-gara pertengkaran kami kemarin" di mana bentakannya menggema sepanjang halaman belakang. Ketika ia teramat yakin pasti terbalaskan

"Perkataan saya tentu kejam, tapi hukuman ini adalah terbaik yang dapat Tuhan persiapkan. Gray, biarkan Dia membalaskan dendammu, oke? Petiklah pelajaran, itulah akibat kalau meremahkan hukum karma, sedangkan hukum sebab-akibat merupakan terutama di antara pertama"

"Saya mengerti, dokter"

Tangis kesedihan terlepas bebas saat dua belah pihak datang, terutama keluarga Eucliffe yang berduka cita, dipaksa melepas kepergian putra semata wayang mereka. Lucy bangun di sore hari, kemudian tersedu-sedu menitihkan air mata sewaktu kabar tersebut tiba. Ayah dari bayinya meninggal, kehidupan baru yang dikandung janin itu lenyap menyisakan likuid merah. Zeref ikut berkabung walau dihajar habis-habisan, dalam artian dicaci maki tak berkesudahan.

"KARENAMU DAN ADIKMU STING BEGINI! DIA BENAR-BENAR SIAL MENGENAL KALIAN YANG BERANI MENENTANG BANGSAWAN! PERGI DAN JANGAN PERNAH MENAMPAKKAN BATANG HIDUNG. KUDOAKAN SEMOGA NATSU CEPAT MENINGGAL!"

"Lakukanlah sesuka Anda. Saya mohon pamit" siapa sangka, Zeref tetap berlagak kalem meski panas hati. Kakinya mengarah ke Lucy yang dirawat inap di sebelah ranjang Natsu, menderita anemia sehingga kekurangan tenaga untuk buka mulut

"Kau berani atau bodoh? Sudah jelas keluarga Eucliffe membenci kalian para Dragneel sampah"

"Selagi di rumah sakit, kau mau menyentuh tangan Natsu? Kulitnya sangat dingin meskipun detak jantung normal, terkadang kritis namun dia berhasil melewati masa tersebut. Sekarang hampir empat bulan, aku penasaran kapan sifat keras kepalanya menghilang"

"Berhenti membicarakan Natsu. Aku mau istirahat, keluarlah"

"Semoga cepat pulih, Lucy" pesan Zeref sebelum menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Bayangannya ditelan kegelapan yang melingkupi lorong rumah sakit

"Dasar sialan. Aku tidak mungkin tunduk semudah itu!"

 _CROTTT …_

"Menderitalah berpuluh kali lipat sebagai bayaran kebahagiaanku, Natsu Dragneel!"

 _Seminggu kemudian …_

Lucy diperbolehkan pulang hari Minggu, kemudian memaksakan diri masuk di hari Senin. Tidak ada lagi ocehan Gray yang menginterupsi, dia mendadak berkepala dingin, menatap kagum hamparan langit biru sebatas jendela. Ya, untuk apa mengindahkan pekerjaan orang asing? Langkah kakinya menuju geng Lisanna di barisan depan, tetapi mereka malah menjauh ke lokasi lain. Mengundang cekikik tertahan di seberang sana.

"Lisanna dan kawan-kawan mulai menunjukkan topeng asli mereka. Aku hanya ingin berkata waspadalah. Kalau bisa tinggalkan sekarang juga"

"Hah, apa maksud ucapanmu?! Palingan mereka mencari suasana baru"

"Coba datangi. Aku ingin menyaksikan dari awal hingga akhir"

"Selamat pagi, Lisanna-chan, Jenny-chan, Juvia-chan, Cana-chan. Kalian sedang apa?"

"Dilihat pun jelas kami sedang mengobrol, atau matamu katarak akibat kecelakaan itu? Janda ditinggal mati suami tercinta, kasihan …" ledek Jenny diiringi tawa anggota lain. Gray yang tau sejak jauh-jauh hari terdiam dalam bisu. Kira-kira Lucy akan melakukan apa?

"Gurauan yang lucu, Jenny-chan. Oh ayolah, kita bisa bicarakan banyak hal. Menggosip kakak kelas aneh di luar kelas terdengar seru" terheran-heran Gray melipat dahi. Ternyata yang Lucy maksud adalah Jellal, dia mengintip lewat kaca berbidang persegi di belakang pintu geser

"Bawa orangnya kemari. Hoi kamu yang di luar, kesini cepat!" _ughh … bodoh! Kenapa kau menuruti omongan si tukang mabuk ini_?! Gray mendelik ke sepasang _hazzle_ tersebut. Jellal menundukkan kepala merasa bersalah

"Namamu Jellal Fernandes teman anak pincang? Ah ya ampun … kalian cocok sekali hahaha! Sesama culun dan korban _bullying_ , sayang kamu tidak tertatih-taih saat berjalan" Lucy tertawa paling keras di antara teman-temannya. Gray nyaris marah besar jika lupa mengendalikan emosi

"Katai aku sebanyak yang kalian inginkan. Bye"

 _BRAKKK …!_

 _PRANNGGG!_

"Ups maaf … kaki Juvia pegal. Lain kali gunakan matamu untuk melihat. Kaca matanya sampai pecah" setengah mati Jellal mencari jalan keluar. Murid lain ikut-ikutan berselonjor hingga ia jatuh berulang kali. Lucy sukses mempermalukan sahabat terbaik Natsu sepanjang masa

"Tindakanmu keterlaluan. Aku harap Jellal tidak tinggal diam …"

Ya, selain menonton Gray kehabisan akal guna membantu. Lagi pula ada yang lebih penting untuk diurus, dan mereka berdua sepakat berpura-pura tidak mengenal.

 _Malam hari di mansion Eucliffe …_

Kegaduhan mewarnai seisi mansion. Ibu Sting bersikeras mengusir Lucy, didukung pula opini anggota keluarga yang menilai : wanita itu membawa kesialan. Secara paksa ia diusir keluar, berkelut dengan dinginnya udara di malam hari yang menusuk bulu roma. Tanpa tujuan jelas jenjang kaki putih itu melangkah lunglai, sambil meracik berbagai kutukan busuk guna melaknati tujuh turunan berturut-turut. Ya, biar tau rasa!

"Wanita sialan … aku tidak sudi tinggal bersamamu sejak awal. Jika bukan karena Sting, koper dan barang bawaanku pasti sudah di luar gerbang"

"Mungkin aku harus mengunjungi dukun supaya kutukannya bekerja baik"

 _Tap … tap … tap …_

 _KRESEK … KRESEK!_

 _DAPPP!_

"Umuhmmmuhhhh …!"

 _BRUKKK!_

Seseorang menculiknya, hanya itu yang Lucy ketahui. Sejam kemudian ia mendapati diri terkurung di sebuah gudang bobrok. Menutup hidung rapat-rapat mencium bau amis tersebar mengepung. Sang pelaku datang menghampiri, refleks kakinya menggeliat ketakutan dan mundur menabrak kayu lapuk. Sinar rembulan menerbos masuk lewat celah kecil di sepinggir tembok, memperlihatkan wajah yang nampak familiar bagi sepasang karamel.

"Jellal Fernandes?! A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Belum sadar juga? Aku menculikmu kemari, paham? Pesanku tidak perlu berteriak, gudang ini terletak di dalam kuburan dan penjaga menitipkan setengah hari" seakan hendak pamer, 'pekerjaanku hebat bukan?'. Lucy kehabisan kata-kata, meringkuk melawan dingin yang menyerang

"Menculikku? Untuk apa?! Dibunuh lalu diperlihatkan mayatnya pada Gray, Natsu, kak Zer, kemudian mereka tertawa renyah sambil mabuk-mabukan?!" imajinasi Lucy berlebihan. Jellal menggeleng pelan, dia masih mempunyai yang manusi sebut hati nurani

"Menyadarkanmu supaya berhenti bersikap bodoh. Menyerahkan diri, turuti perintahku dan kamu bebas" _pembebasan bersyarat? Gila_! Gumam Lucy bermaksud menerobos pintu. Bocah culun itu tidak memakai kacamata, mungkin dia kurang tau betul di mana lokasinya sekarang

 _GREPP!_

"Kacamataku rusak berkat ulah Juvia. Keluarga kami krisis keuangan dan tidak bisa membeli yang baru. Duduk manislah di situ, tanpa benda itu bukan berarti aku benar-benar buta!"

"Ceritakan padaku, semuanya. Kenapa kamu berkhianat? Kalian saling mencintai bukan, kau dan Natsu?" dibanding menjawab pertanyaan Jellal. Lucy memilih bungkam seribu bahasa

"Percayalah tidak ada yang mau mendengarkanmu. Gray muak begitupun kak Zer. Hanya Natsu tetapi kau kehilangan satu-satunya. Bersyukurlah aku berbaik hati"

"Jauh lebih baik jika KAU MENGELUARKANKU DARI GUDANG BAU INI! Aku melakukannya bukan demi Natsu. Sejak awal berteman dengan mereka, bertemu kak Zer, om, tante, yang kuperbuat sebatas kasihan, SIMPATI SEMATA! JANJI ITU KUTERIMA AKIBAT TERPAKSA. LIHAT! TIDAK BERGUNA MESKI DIIYAKAN"

 _DUAKKK!_

"Sadar dan UCAPKAN SALAM PERPISAHAN DENGAN BAIK, BAHKAN ANAK TK LEBIH MEMAHAMINYA DARIPADA KAMU! IKUT AKU, AYO!"

Pergelangan tangan Lucy ditarik paksa keluar. Kini mereka berdiri di hamparan batu nisan, dihiasi aneka pohon membentang di sekeliling. Jellal memperlihatkan salah satu kuburan, bertuliskan nama 'Natsu Dragneel'. Ya, identitas yang paling dibenci Heartfilia tiga bulan terakhir. Mendadak kakinya mati lemas, bersimpuh di hadapan liang tersebut bercucuran air mata. Ia bergumam tidak jelas, namun Jellal paham keseluruhan itu berisikan penyesalan.

"Kenapa … kenapa air mata tidak berhenti menetes? Wali kota boleh menobatkanku, sebagai orang nomor satu yang membencimu, tetapi … tetapi … di depanmu aku terlihat lemah begini. Memalukan, menjengkelkan …!"

"Ketahuilah. Rasa benci hanya menusukmu semakin dalam, kemudian berlalu meninggalkanmu yang telah tersungkur jatuh. Kau punya kebahagiaan, sahabat baik, 'kakak' pengertian, malah membuangnya demi kekayaan. Lagi-lagi penyesalan menghampiri, kau dibutakan dunia"

"Maafkan aku … Natsu …"

"Belum terlambat. Ikut denganku ke rumah sakit, cepat!"

 _Ta-tapi, bukankah Natsu sudah dikubur …_? Antara bingung dan senang Lucy mendengarnya. Mereka bisa bertemu, ia akan mampu mengungkapkan bentuk-bentuk penyesalan terpendam. Sesampai di rumah sakit, menaiki ratusan anak tangga menuju kamar di lantai tiga, semua terlihat mengerumuni ranjang si salam, dokter Makarov, ayah-ibu Dragneel, Zeref, Gray, Gildarts-sensei dan Yajima-sensei pun tak mau ketinggalan.

"Natsu … apa yang terjadi padamu?!"

"JANGAN BERTANYA SEAKAN KAMU AMNESIA! KAU MEMOTRETNYA, BILANG KEADAAN NATSU MENYEDIHKAN, SEKARAT, MUSTAHIL DITOLONG, DAN SEKARANG … TIBA-TIBA MUNCUL INGIN MINTA MAAF BEGITU?! KALAU HUKUM DIDAMAIKAN SEMUDAH MEMBALIK TELAPAK TANGAN, UNTUK APA ADA POLISI, HAKIM, JAKSA AGUNG?!"

"Dan lagi … KAU MENYUSUPKAN RACUN KE INFUS NATSU! SEJAM LALU DIA KEJANG-KEJANG, MUNTAH DARAH, DIPAKSA MELEWATI MASA KRITIS LAGI. AKULAH YANG SEHARUSNYA MEMBENCIMU BUKAN TERBALIK!"

"Kita bisa perang dingin maupun panas tergantung kemauanmu. Siapa sangka kau memilih keputusan kedua. Wanita hina dasar …" Gray yang belum puas melampiaskan amarahnya ditutup mulut oleh Jellal. Ia memicingkan kedua mata kesal, menyampaikan kode, 'ingat perjanjian!'

"Hiks … hiks … kami tidak mengerti … Jellal kenapa kamu membawanya …? Natsu membutuhkanmu, bukan lagi Lucy, pembunuh sekaligus pengkhianat" sang ibu yang tak terima angkat komentar. Ayah menyetujui di balik setetes embun di ujung pelupuk

"Om, tante, Gray, kak Zer, dokter Makarov, Gildarts-sensei, Yajima-sensei. Saya mohon waktu untuk Lucy, dia harus mengutarakan semuanya …"

"Setelah itu ambillah jalan terbaik menurut kalian, mengerti?" ucap dokter Makarov sebelum keluar diikuti yang lain. Lucy berlutut di samping Natsu. Hening menyelimuti sesaat dikarenakan mulutnya terlalu kaku

"Selamat malam, Natsu. Aku penasaran kau sedang bermimpi apa, sebegitu indahnya kah sampai tidak ingin balik menemui kami?"

"Mungkin kau kaget karena mulutku mendadak manis. Biarkan aku bercerita dalam tidur panjangmu, tentang seorang gadis yang terluka akibat dalihnya sendiri"

"Dahulu, sang gadis hidup bahagia bersama seorang lelaki. Mereka saling membagi cinta, kasih sayang, canda tawa. Namun suatu hari … seekor serigala datang merusak kebahagiaan. Atas sebuah inisiatif, si gadis berniat berpisah dengannya, memilih binatang buas itu meskipun harus dibenci"

"Cowok tau gadis hanya berpura-pura. Dia meminta agar mereka bisa seperti dahulu, tetapi hatinya bersikukuh memilih berpisah, bahkan demi menunjang keputusan egois tersebut, si gadis sampai mencaci maki, melukai perasaannya, lalu pergi begitu saja"

"Penyesalan hafal betul kapan mesti menampakkan diri. Si gadis merasa hampa, ia sadar hanya mencintai sang lelaki. Kesempatan untuk balik menghilang. Ia terkapar dalam tidur panjang sepertimu. Dokter berpesan, 'kematiannya tinggal menunggu waktu', ta-tapi … kedua tangan itu justru menyuntikkan racun berharap dia cepat meninggal …"

"Gadis itu adalah aku sendiri, Lucy Heartfilia. Jellal benar, kebencian yang kubuat hanya menusuk semakin dalam, lalu pergi meninggalkan setelah tau arti menyesal. Natsu, telinga dan hatiku lapang tidak memerlukan maafmu, tapi setidaknya … jarak di antara kita terhapuskan, kembali dekat bagai sahabat sehidup-semati"

"Tidak perlu membuka mata. Memaksakan diri berjuang demi wanita bodoh macamku. Gray mengatakan, 'bagaimana bisa, aku beranggapan kau memahami betul penderitaan Natsu?'. Dia benar-benar marah, dengki terhadapku, menaruh benci … tapi kesombonganku justru dipertahankan sebagai harga mati"

"Selain berkata maaf, maaf dan maaf aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Aku menyerahkanmu kepada Tuhan, keputusan dokter. Menarilah di atas awan, bernyanyi, syairkan puisi mengenai kehidupan yang kau perjuangkan, jangan sebut nama Lucy Heartfilia, ingatlah sahabat-sahabat baikmu"

"Aku mengakuinya … kau adalah orang paling bahagia yang pernah ku kenal! Terima kasih banyak, seribu, dua ribu, tak terhingga! Terima … kasih …"

Dirasa cukup, penghuni luar berbondong-bondong memasuki kamar inap. Giliran dokter Makarov mengambil alih, pembesuk yang hadir diharuskan memilih, membiarkan Natsu hidup dibantu serangkai alat medis, atau melepasnya dan membiarkan dia meninggal dengan tenang. Separuh bersikukuh agar keputusan jatuh di pilihan pertama, para guru golput sedangkan Gray, Jellal juga Lucy mengikhlaskan supaya teman mereka pulang ke surga.

"Lihat dok! Kau harus mengupayakan segala cara demi Natsu, anak kami …"

"Maaf menyelamu, ibu. Aku rasa tidak berguna, harapan yang kita dambakan sudah lenyap entah sejak kapan. Natsu masih hidup kita semua tau itu. Namun … jika dibantu alat maka hanya menyiksanya secara fisik!"

"Gray, Jellal, dan kau Lucy, walaupun keberadaanmu tidak diharapkan, aku mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya. Pasti kalian berpikir, 'untuk apa mempertahankan Natsu daripada ia terus menderita?'. Ayah, ibu, jelas ini terdengar egois. Dokter, kumohon lepaskan selang-selang tersebut"

"Zeref kenapa kau melakukannya?! Bagaimana acara piknik kalian? Impian lulus SMA? Kuliah? Foto kelulusan? Ibu yakin Natsu masih ingin berjuang demi secercah harapan, sebuah keinginan!"

"Batin kami terikat denganmu. Ibu dapat merasakan penderitaan Natsu. Rambutnya botak. Badan sering lemas. Jatuh sakit berkali-kali. Dipermalukan, dipergunjingkan, dihina … kau orang pertama yang paling mengerti!"

"Kehilangan dan kematian merupakan cara tercepat bagi manusia, untuk mengerti betapa sulitnya menghargai seseorang. Lucy, jika kamu belum memahami ucapanku ini, kau tidak pantas mencintai Natsu sedikitpun"

 _Tut … tut … tut …_

"Nghhhh … Lu … cy …" semua fokus pada suara bartion itu. Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti Natsu membuka matanya, sembari tersenyum lemah menyapa para penghuni yang meneteskan air mata bahagia

"Dia … bangun …"

"Rasanya sulit kembali kesini. Ayah, ibu, kak Zeref, aku mengucapkan terima kasih karena mau berjuang bersamaku. Jellal, kau sahabat terbaikku meski kita sempat berpisah. Jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik, jangan masuk rumah sakit lagi"

"Gray, berhentilah bertengkar dan membuat om serta tante sedih. Kamu tidak kesepian, jiwaku selalu di sisimu sampai kapanpun"

"Gildarts-sensei saya menyukai kebaikanmu yang menerimaku apa adanya. Yajima-sensei, pelajaran bahasa Jepangmu selalu menyenangkan. Teruslah bersemangat demi mengajar kami, para murid"

"Lucy pengkhianat kecilku. Selama tertidur lelap aku bermimpi kau datang kembali, meminta maaf sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Namun bukan itu yang kuinginkan, cintaku kamu anggap apa …?"

"Tak terbatas oleh benci. Cinta yang bahkan tak dapat digapai oleh uluran tanganku. Natsu, pengorbananmu begitu banyak untukku. Maaf jika tidak bisa membalas semuanya, sebagai ganti … kau boleh meminta apapun"

"Berikan aku ciumanmu. Biarkan aku memanggilmu Luce terakhir kalinya"

"Tentu Natsu … akan kuberikan segalanya. Sayang, kata-kata itu tidak boleh diucapkan seorang pengkhianat"

Terakhir kalinya, ketika suara itu kian melemah, Lucy mencium singkat bibir Natsu, mengisyaratkan sampai jumpa terdalam sekaligus perasaannya. Mata yang tertutup, senyum terukir di bibir, siapapun tak dapat menyangkal, bahwa Natsu Dragneel ialah pemuda paling bahagia sedunia untuk hari ini, besok, besok dan besok hingga malam berganti fajar.

 _Kebahagiaan abadi melebihi harta duniawai._

 _Cinta, kasih sayang, pengorbanan, sahabat, keluarga. Apalagi yang mampu membayarnya, selain ucapan syukur kepada Tuhan Maha Esa._

 _Jangan pernah lepaskan siapapun meski kamu membencinya._

 _Penyesalan itu pahit dan mahal …_

 _Akan lebih baik, kau gunakan air matamu demi hari esok yang cerah._

 _Bukan menangis demi penyesalan semata …_

Tamat

A/N : Yak aku minta maaf jika moment NaLu sedikit banget, di akhirnya malahan sedih. Tetapi menurutku, ini moment terbaik yang dapat kutuliskan. Kapan-kapan aku akan membuat moment NaLu yang bahagia, daripada baper mulu gak punya pacar pula di malam minggu /ehkeceplosan

Review please?

Balasan review :

kazugaya Dragneel : Tuh udah mati, pasti puas deh. Thx ya udah review.

Fic of Delusion : Masih menderita tuh, tapi gak apa-apa Natsu udah tenang hahaha. Sayang gak sesuai ekspetasi, tapi intinya Sting tetap mati toh. Thx ya udah review.

Stayawake123 : Sama yang bikin juga gak tega, kayaknya kejam banget gitu. Thx ya udah review.

Sakurako-san 007 : Ya udah tamat ini, semoga suka dengan ending-nya. Thx udah review.

Aoi Shiki : Lah malah milih Gray hahaha, ya daripada sakit hati. Thx ya udah review semoga suka dengan ending-nya.

its me : Yeah Natsu sudah berjuang, relakan saja dia ke surga oke? Thx udah review.


End file.
